The Great Movie Adventure
by Magic Mischief
Summary: The OT's are at it again,and there's only one place to hide..the Great Movie Ride. But something goes wrong, and they end up in..Narnia? Follow the keepers as they venture through some of the greatest movies in history- and some of the most dangerous!
1. The Journey Begins

**Wow ive been gone for almost two months... I am so sorry... really.**

**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! INPIRATION JUST HIT ME! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON IN A WHILE, ILL EXPLAIN **_**EVERYTHING **_**IN THE AUTHORS NOTE EITHER AT THE END OF THIS CHAP. OR NEXT CHAP! AAAGGGHH!**

**Charlie's POV…**

"WILLA, DUCK!" I screamed, helplessly watching my friend run away, and disappear around the corner. I struggled away from the pirate holding me hostage, grabbing his sword as I tore free. I drove the sword through him, he screamed in his robotic voice, crumpling to the ground.

I darted under the sorcerer's hat in the Studios, turning the corner where Willa had disappeared around.

"WILLA! WILLA, WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed desperately. I squinted at a figure running at me in the distance.

"CHARLIE! RUN! RUN AWAY! THEY'RE COMING!" Willa screamed back at me. Another figure appeared behind her, accompanied by another voice.

"CHARLIE, PLEASE! RUN AWAY! WE'LL CATCH UP!" The second one was Jess.

_What's got them so scared….oh crud._

As they got closer, another group rounded the corner. Of pirates, ghouls, and basically the worst the OT's had to offer.

Willa and Jess caught up, and only then did I begin running. I noticed one of them breathing really heavy- having trouble. I looked up, to realize Jess' hand was covering her ribs protectively, like she had gotten hurt. I got worried.

Looking ahead of me, I saw four people- the rest of the keepers- coming our way.

"GO THAT WAY! TURN AROUND!" we began screaming.

"NO! NO, THEYRE BEHIND US! YOU TURN AROUND!" Finn and Maybeck screamed back. Suddenly, they seemed to stop as the army of villains came into focus behind us.

And the army following them came into _our _focus.

"CRAP!" I screamed.

"FOLLOW ME!" Philby yelled, and ran towards the buildings. We did as told, and our two groups had merged as we ducked inside the Great Movie Ride.

We were halfway through the waiting line, when we heard the doors click behind us.

_Crap._

We began jumping over and going under the ropes, trying desperately to get to the doors. We smashed through the doors, standing on the waiting platform for a second, as Maybeck barricaded them behind us.

"W-We can't go in there… Think of all the OT's on the ride! There are villains in every one of those movies!" Willa said, a bit frantically.

"Calm down a little." I walked up next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"N-no I c-cant calm down!" she nearly screamed. Everyone gave her an odd look, before I realized the girl was visibly shaking.

"Willa…"

"We have to keep going. Through the ride. We'll walk, it's safer." Finn muttered, but still skeptically looking at Willa.

"Willa? Are you hurt? Or… oh, you're a little shaken up, huh?"

Willa closed her eyes, shrugged, and nodded.

"That reminds me." I muttered, turning to Jess. "Are you okay? Can you, like, breathe?"

"I got hit in the ribs, with like, a bat… it hurts, but I'll be fine."

"Good… now let's get going…" Maybeck muttered. He was glancing out the window warily. "They're coming…"

We jumped down form the platform onto the place where the ride vehicles normally are, but none were there. So we walked right through, Willa clinging to me. You could see the fear in all of our eyes, I'm sure, as we got to the part with the mobsters… or the door that leads to it, at least. We looked at each other, and gulped.

"There- right there, look! A cast member door!" Philby said excitedly.

"Come on, we could get out of here!" Maybeck said, pushing through it.

We pushed through something- soft and fluffy. It was weird, like pushing past… animal fur, or something.

But as we all got to the room on the other side, we gasped. We had just walked outside- but not into the Studios.

We had stepped out into a pine forest. Covered in beautiful snow, crunching underfoot as we walked, the forest seemed to go on endlessly. The air smelled frigid, but thin and pure. The sky, if you looked up, was a beautiful solid grey color, as snow fell light as feathers in beautiful, big chunks. Willa laughed and caught some on her tongue, jumping around like a five year old. Soon Jess had joined her. Snow was rare in Florida (otherwise nonexistent) and though most families travel and see it, I was positive neither Willa, Amanda, nor Jess had seen any.

"Charlie…" Amanda muttered from beside me.

I looked back at her, her cheeks already red from the cold, the tips of her ears the color of tomatoes.

"Yeah, Manda?"

"Charlie…. We…" a smile spread across her face, joy filling her eyes

"What?" I smirked.

"Guys!" She nearly screamed, lurching forward into a jog, coming upon a clearing.

"Manda!" I said, catching up to her. "What are you-"

I stopped short, looking up at a peculiar lamp post with a flame weakly flickering and fogging the glass.

The others stopped behind me, obviously noticing the light, too.

Willa turned to us, a giant smile gracing her features.

"We're in Narnia!"

My jaw dropped.

I freaked. A little.

Okay, a lot.

I ran back towards the door, the 'wardrobe', or whatever. It wasn't there.

"We… We're stuck… we can't get home!"

"No, we… I got it!" Philby screamed suddenly.

"I think I know what you're thinking." Willa smirked, suddenly no-fear.

"We keep going." Philby smiled.

Willa nodded.

"We find the bad guy and beat 'em, like they do in the movies!" Maybeck said.

"Next stop, the White Queen's castle!" Amanda muttered, looking off above the trees. We followed her gaze, looking at the tips of pointed roofs on towers of a castle, in the distance.

Willa nodded, and we started in that direction.

…

**Wow short chap… sorry bout that… it was a little boring… haha it'll get better.**

**So yeah… I was originally gonna do one where they travel through time… but now it's the movies. Put in requests, please, for popular movies that people would know. I was thinking a few of these:**

**Titanic  
>Super 8<br>Narnia  
>Indiana Jones<br>Pirates of the Caribbean  
>The Mummy<br>Alice in Wonderland**

Alright I need more, and I might not do Titanic cuz it scares me…. But I got a REALLY good plotline for that…. oooh… also, probably not doin Indy…. Just cuz… so yeah help.

**Also, I have like MAJOR MAJOR writers block with Collision of Worlds. So,.. yeah not gonna see a new chapter for that in a LONG while.**

**Should I continue with the story?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Exploring Narnia

**Amanda's POV…**

I watched Willa and Jess dance around in the fluff, taking it all in. I wasn't as childish as them, I guess, so I just watched the drifting snow fall to the ground around me as we made our way to the castle. Suddenly, I was hit by a big, wet clump.

"Agh!" I shrieked.

I heard Maybeck laughing hysterically. I turned around, noticing him on his knees, clutching his stomach in his laughter. I glared at him a bit. Then, I concentrated, and pushed the snow in front of him forward. I laughed as he was buried in the white stuff, making his way out, shivering.

"No fair!" He yelled.

Finn laughed, and put his arm around my waist.

"Don't mess with a Fairlie!" he laughed, kissing my cheek.

I smirked.

I glanced up, seeing snow flying in front of me. I watched Charlie and Jess tackle Willa (they always team up on her!) to the ground, the three of them landing with a _thud!, _laughing all the while. She remained there, shaking from giggling so hard. Finn smiled, and Philby darted past us, being chased by Maybeck with a snowball in each hand.

"It's amazing." I muttered, smiling contentedly.

"What?" Finn smirked.

"I dunno… just… We're in _Narnia, _Finn! Narnia! And… everyone looks so happy… I'm just… Happy. That's it. Happy that people are happy."

"Interesting. And that makes sense in your head?" he laughed.

"Yes, actually, plenty of-"

"STOP!" Jess whispered loudly, and held a finger to her lips.

We all shut up immediately, and she waved her hands around to signal us to crouch.

"What?" I whispered as I helped Willa up, dusting some snow off of her and hugging her shivering form to get her to warm up.

"Shhh!" Jess said. "Listen!"

That's when I heard it- barking dogs. Wolves.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Stay quiet! Follow me!" Philby said.

We followed him, crouching, to a space under a rock- it seemed vaguely familiar, probably because they might've been there in the movie. We sat pressed up against the rocks, as we heard the dogs get closer. Suddenly, there was no noise. I didn't notice the figure's head poke from the top of the rock until it spoke.

"Boo." It laughed evilly.

I looked up to see a wolf, peeking it's head over the rock to look at us, a vicious, hungry stare in his eyes and a snarl on his dog-lips.

I screamed. Willa picked up a handful of snow and threw it at him, taking off as it staggered backward, out of sight. We followed her, going as fast as we could. I could hear their howls behind us; they were quickly gaining.

"RUN! GO FASTER!" Jess screamed. But at that very moment, she tripped over a branch, sending her flying and me tumbling over her. I landed with a thud, immediately surrounded by wolves. I felt a foot kick my leg and heard Charlie land next to me.

"AMANDA! JESS!" Finn yelled. "Charlie!"

"Go! Finn, keep going! All of you! We can handle it!" I screamed.

Suddenly, there was a scream from next to me. I turned, to see Jess' leg gushing blood. The wolf standing a few feet away from her had a blood red snout.

"Hey!" I screamed. I pushed the wolf backwards, and did the same for another that had lunged at my face. I watched Charlie kick one away from us, and I was taken off guard as one tackled me to the ground. I shrieked and thrust my hands out; punching, kicking, and keeping the wolf at arm's length. Suddenly, it shrieked and went flying off of me. Charlie had kicked it.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, helping Jess hobble away.

"Come on!" She screamed, and I joined her in helping Jess. I looked around, realizing my friends were also fighting the wolves. Finn threw one back, and it hit a rock, unmoving. Maybeck had gotten it on the ground and was now sitting on it. Philby was doing the same. And Willa…. Where is she?

"Manda, I got Jess… go help Willa!" Charlie yelled.

"Where!" I asked frantically, noticing two of the wolves were gone.

"I dunno!"

Suddenly, I heard a distant scream. I darted in that direction, past Maybeck wrestling the wolf, and Philby and Finn, teaming up on one.

"Willa!" I screamed, running further into the forest.

"H-Help!" I heard. I ran harder. Faster. My blood pumped- a sick acid was creeping up my throat from my worry. Anything could've happened by now- what if I was too late?

I pushed the thought out of my head, as I reached a clearing in the trees. I hadn't realized how far I ran, until I turned and saw no one.

"Willa?" I whispered.

I heard something like a low growling from far off to my right, followed by a series of barking noises.

I took off once again, clearing the trees and gasping at what I saw. There was a cliff, not twenty yards in front of me. I could hear water rushing below. And standing on the edge of the cliff, two snarling wolves in front of her and face flushed, was Willa.

"Willa!"

The wolves looked back at me, and howled. They turned to Willa, creeping forward, sending her closer and closer to the edge. I couldn't do anything. If I tried to help, they would just push her off. One wolf turned towards me.

"Kneel! Kneel, pathetic girl!" It growled. I met with Willa's pleading, helpless eyes as I sunk down to my knees.

I was too weak from the fight and the run to do anything, to push the wolves. I closed my eyes, trying to get my breath to slow down.

"Please." I whispered. "Please, don't…"

"Why shouldn't we?" it growled, smirking.

"I… _please! _We did you no harm!" I pleaded.

"The Queen does not like intruders." It laughed, trotting towards me. The other one pushed Willa closer to the edge.

"But… We have no idea how to get out of here! We-"

I was cut off by a giant rumbling. I watched in horror as the cliff crumbled, taking a screaming Willa and a yelping dog with it.

"NO!" I screamed. Filled with new energy, I _pushed _the dog aside as it landed on a rock, motionless. I ran up to the edge, kneeling and looking over. The river flowed on with many rapids, jutting rocks, and floating debris. I saw some splinters of wood, a few chunks of ice, and… I began to cry hysterically as I saw it; a dark grey sweatshirt that read _Maitland Academies High School Swim Team._

"No… N-No!" I began to frantically search for a way down. Over there! I ran towards it, before I heard something.

"Mandy! Where's Willa?"

I turned back, the group was standing behind me, Jess leaning on Charlie. My face drained of all color.

"Th-The cliff… crumbled… she… come on!"

I ran down the steep path, the others in tow.

I crouched near the river, desperately looking for any hint of Willa, besides her sweatshirt which I plucked from the water as it drifted by.

I cried. Eventually, they caught on, and stumbled back, aghast. I grabbed the soaked-through sweatshirt and observed it, taking in its every feature…looking for blood and hoping to find none, to make sure her… death… was quick and painless. Or find a possibility he was still alive. I held the sweatshirt close to me.

"I… I'd v-very m-much like th-that back, p-p-please… It's c-cold."

I gasped, and turned around to see Willa standing there, visibly shaking, her lips blue, but smiling.

"Willa!" I tackled her into a hug, and she accepted the extra warmth gratefully. The others joined in.

"My god, you had me worried there…"

"G-Good to kn-know that, f-for all t-two and-d a half m-minutes I w-was gone, y-you assumed the w-worst."

"Yeah, well… You seem to have a knack for getting yourself hurt or in trouble, you know." I smiled.

She let me hug her again, shivering. Finn quickly shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me, and I wrapped it around Willa's shoulders.

"So… Keep going, then?" Philby muttered.

I looked at Willa, who nodded.

We set off, following the icy river until we found a snow-covered, unstable, length of ice going across the river. We glanced nervously around at each other, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a shivering Willa steadily moved forward, placing a foot on the ice. She crept forward slowly.

"Willa!" I half-whispered. "Willa! What are you doing!"

"Well…" she muttered, slipping a bit, but regaining her balance. "I wanna make sure it's safe. I'm already wet, aren't I?"

She made it to the other side safely, and I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"One by one…" Philby muttered, but looked back at Jess, who couldn't stand without someone supporting her. Right now it was Charlie.

"Which of you is lighter?" Finn asked me and Charlie.

I looked at her.

"You?" I asked.

"No, I'm taller…. Probably you, Manda."

"Alright. Come on, Jess." I said, walking up to Jess and helping her to the bridge. "Alright, you ready? It's slippery."

"Yeah…ow… come on."

I slowly helped her across the bridge. She lost her footing, but I caught her before she smashed her head on the ice.

"Owww..." she muttered, rubbing her ankle.

"You alright?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah.. im fine… don't worry. Let's get off of here before something bad happens."

We somewhat hurried off the ice, and the others followed one by one.

"Alright… the castle is that way, right? Let's go-" Charlene muttered, but was cut off by a weird voice.

"Are you CRAZY!" came a high-pitched british voice. "The White Witch's Castle! You're bloody insane, you know that?"

"Now, be nice, Beaver." Came a softer voice.

We heard rustling in the bushes and looked over as two beavers marched out of the frozen shrubbery. We stepped back.

"Don' worry. We ain' gonna hurt you. But honestly, the White Witch will. And you've got one o' you with a bite mark from her wolves to prove it."

I looked at Jess, and she shook her head and looked down.

"Oh, sweetie, that's a bad one." The girl beaver said. "Oh, by the way you can call me Mrs. Beaver. And him, Mr. Beaver. We'd better get you back and patch you up. Oh, and look at this one, Beaver! She's soaked through! We should get her warmed up…her lips are blue! And her hair frosted over!"

We all shared a confused glance, and followed the beavers through the woods. We came upon a small cabin, that barely fit all of us. But we squeezed in, and found seats on the floor and couch. We explained our position to the beavers.

"Hm. You know, you might want to go see the Queens and Kings. They can help, for sure. And…. Queen Susan might have some new clothes for you… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"Oh… I'm W-Willa." She was seated by the fire, still shivering, but warming up. "And this is Charlene." She pointed to Charlie, squeezed onto the armchair with her. Charlie waved.

"That's Jess, th-the one with the b-bite mark on her ankle…" Willa continued. "M-Maybeck, Philby, F-Finn, and M-Mandy…" we waved as she said our names.

"Good. Pretty names, all of them. But I fear you must get going. I've wrapped up your ankle, so it should be good. Hurry now! Before they find out! Just go in that direction, Follow the moon, really, and you should get there. It's a few minutes' walk. Go!"

We hurried through the woods, and, upon hearing barking in the distance Maybeck swooped Jess up in his arms and we all ran faster. As promised, in a matter of minutes we were facing two giant doors.

The castle was prettier than the other one; it looked more… majestic. And more welcoming. It had at least four large towers, each having a blue roof and grey stone with golden trim. There was a gold crest in the form of a lion with an 'A' on it on the giant double wooden doors. It was beautiful. I felt like I had walked into a fairytale.

Maybeck put Jess down as we neared the doors, and Charlie walked up and looked back at us. I shrugged. She turned back around, and hammered her fist on the doors, creating an unusually loud knocking noise.

We waited for what almost seemed like hours, until the giant door slowly crept open, squeaking all the way.

A girl, she had to be about twenty, peeked her head out. She was very pretty, with pale skin, a slightly round face, and dark hair.

"Oh my god." She muttered, her breath fogging as she said it in something of a British accent. "You all look terrible! You must be frozen, wandering with no jackets! And you- you're soaked! Oh, I'm sorry, come in! Come in!"

We looked at each other, and slowly walked in the house. The inside was even more beautiful- and more importantly, warm.

"M-Mandy…" I looked over at the blue-lipped Willa. She had _ice _on her, her shirt was literally frozen. I gasped. "I'm c-cold…."

"Come here…" I said, pulling her in to give her a hug. "We'll get you warmed up, don't worry…"

She shivered, and closed her eyes.

"Oh… I think my sister can give you some clothes. Hold on." She said. She turned to face the stairs. "Lucy! LU, get down here!" she called.

My mouth fell open. Lucy. As in Lucy _Pevensie. _And she must be Susan. Queen Susan.

"Y-You're a queen…" I blurted out.

She smirked. "Yes, I am." She laughed "But just call me Susan. And my sister is Lucy, my two brothers are Peter and Ed. Well, Edmund, but we call him Ed. You're not from around here, huh? How'd you get here?"

"No… We aren't. And we have no idea how we got here…. We were hoping you might be able to help us with that." Finn said softly.

"We can't, sorry…" Susan said, after a few minutes of thought. "the Wardrobe portal is closed. We can't."

"But!" came a voice. "Aslan can!" another girl walked out; Lucy, I'm guessing.

"True." Susan mused. "But for right now, this girl needs some new-"

"Clothes? Yeah, I heard." Lucy threw some clothes at Willa, who caught them. She followed Lucy, who came back a few seconds later. Following her this time wasn't Willa, but… A _LION!_

"Agh!"

"Do not fear, child. I mean no harm. But I hear you need to get home."

"Yeah! Can you help us?"

The lion gave the equivalent of a smile.

"Most definitely."

"Really!"

"Yes. However, I must insist you stay the night. You are in no position for travel, and we can dry all of your clothes. We have a lot of extra beds, don't worry."

We looked at each other. We all _did _look tired, and beat up, and in need of a soft bed. And It was getting late, and dark. We may as well…

I nodded to Finn, and we all stood in the middle of the room.

"I think we should." I whispered.

"No Way! We gotta get home!" Maybeck argued.

"All in favor of leaving, raise thee hands." Philby muttered. Only Maybeck wanted to go.

"Outnumbered." Charlene said, and looked at Aslan, Lucy, and Susan. "We'll stay, please, if you don't mind."

Susan smiled.

"No problem. You all look like you need sleep. Here, I'll take you to your rooms for the night."

Willa walked into the room, wearing something that looked a lot like a pirate's outfit. A baggy off-white shirt, black pants with red detail, and brown leather boots. I tried to hide my smirk. She also had a thick blanket wrapped around her.

"Oh! I forgot!" Lucy disappeared momentarily, before coming back with a small vial, full of pink liquid.

"One drop. Drink it, a single drop." She handed the bottle to Jess.

Jess looked confused for a second, before looking at me. I shrugged.

She looked up, and let a drop fall into her mouth.

I jumped as the bloody cut immediately disappeared from her ankle.

We all gasped. Lucy smirked and took the bottle back.

"Magic, huh? Anyway, see you at dinner. I have things to do." Lucy laughed, and walked out.

Susan smiled.

"She's a show-off. Come on." She laughed.

We followed her through the beautiful castle to our rooms.

…**...**

**Allllllllllright… I guess each movie will be 2 to 3 chapters. Anyone got any ideas for the next chap? Cuz I sure don't.**

**It might not be interesting, this chap, but I got bored.**

**Good grief.**

**Haha. Happy Thanksgiving, my friends.**

**Seriously though. Help me out here. What should be the next movie?**

**REVIEW! PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE!**


	3. The Battle of Narnia

Aw, darn. The Giants are losing… shocker. Eh. But I do like the Packers, too. Anyway, this came out reeeeeaaaallly long… and I know, the Pevensies lived in Cair Paravel _after _the White Witch died… but….expect some changes to classic stories.

_**I DO NOT OWN NARNIA, KINGDOM KEEPERS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES WITHIN THEM. OR, FOR THAT MATTER, HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHINGOF THE MOVIE'S I'LL WRITE ABOUT.**_

**Willa's POV…**

We all sat on the couches near the fire right before dinner. Lucy and Susan sat on the couch closest to the fire, Peter and Edmund on the floor in front of them. Finn and Amanda were on the chair next to them, Amanda practically in his lap. Maybeck and Philby sat on the couch after that, fighting over something or other. That left the remaining three of us crowded on the other chair close to the fire, completing the semi-circle of extremely comfortable couches, as I nearly fell asleep on Charlie's shoulder.

They had given the others new clothes as well, so we all looked like we were from the renaissance. Jess and I looked like pirates and/or beggars (mainly because we refused to wear dresses. What! I like pants!), while Amanda and Charlie were wearing beautiful dresses that made them look absolutely stunning, like princesses.

_Sigh. I could never look that good in a dress._

I smirked a little at the thought; I sounded like Charlie now.

Anyway, we all sat around the fire, laughing and sharing stories. Who knew Narnia had been through so much, more than what the movies or books could ever hope to tell.

"And, oh, Susan, remember the time the minotaurs rebelled? That fight lasted a long while before we finally ended it. Those creatures can really be a pain, let me tell you. Reepicheep, a five-inch-tall mouse, finally beat their leader, it was hilarious. We even-"

"King Peter! King Peter, I'm sorry to interrupt! But our inside sources found some new information, it's urgent!" a man came running in. No, a goat… oh. Half-man, half-goat. A Satyr.

Peter glanced sideways at us nervously.

"Alright, come into the Study Room. Tell me there. Come along, Susan."

They hurriedly walked from the room.

"Well then…" Lucy began. "That's a bit odd…"

"Yeah. I hope everyone's alright." Edmund mused.

Peter and Susan rushed back into the room, worry etched across their faces. Edmund and Lucy stood up.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked.

"The…" Peter began.

"Our sources say that the White Witch is planning an attack on our castle tomorrow morning. You have to go home. It'll be safer if we get you home sooner, I'll just-"

"No!" Finn and Amanda stood up. "We want to help; we're not leaving."

"Yeah! Maybeck said, as the rest of us stood.

"It's dangerous, you don't know how to fight." Peter muttered.

"We've fought many times." Jess said.

"You'll get hurt!" Susan fought.

"Trust me, we've gotten hurt plenty of times." I said quietly.

They all looked at each other, as if talking silently.

"We can do this." Charlene said softly.

Susan sighed.

"Alright."

"Susan, they can't-" Peter began.

"We've got four hours until dark. We'll teach them. We get the girls, me and Lucy, and you and Ed will teach the guys. A perfect plan. We have to start now, though."

We nodded. Peter looked in deep thought for a few minutes, before glancing at each of us.

"My family, follow me to the shed. As for you all, girls meet in the courtyard; guys in the field out back. Fifteen minutes. Get ready, this won't be easy. You're getting a crash-course in defending a castle." He smirked, and we set out the door.

…..

Fifteen minutes later, we sat in the middle of the courtyard, silently whispering to each other.

_Thud._

We stopped.

_Ssssswwwwiiiissshh!_

An arrow shot past us, missing Manda by not even a foot. Before I could even get up, I was forced down as a bony body landed kneeling on me, pinning me down. It sent my head smashing onto the bricks. I saw a glint, and in a few seconds all my eyes would focus on was the knife aimed at my throat.

"Number one rule of battle," Lucy said. "Be ready at any time." She got off me, and helped me up carefully.

I took a shaky breath and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ooh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I… really, I'm…"

"No, it's fine. Really. I have taken way harder hits than that, no worries."

She nodded, and then chuckled.

"Number two rule?" She said, a lot louder. "When you hide or retreat, MAKE SURE YOU HAVE _EVERYONE _WITH YOU! Your family comes first, even before yourselves."

I glanced around, for the first time noticing my friends were gone. My stomach dropped, and my chest felt heavy.

_They left me._

_My friends left me._

"W-Willa? I'm… We're so sorry… We thought you were right behind us… we…" Charlie began.

"It's… Fine. Just please remember me in a real-life battle…. Please…"

"Yeah… Always. We messed up. Sorry." Jess said. Her face twisted to a smirk. "We'd never leave you. We thought you were safe."

I smirked. "Alright. I _might _forgive you." I teased.

"Now that that's done, We should explain to you why we're fighting, huh?" Susan muttered, holding a pile of weapons as she entered the courtyard. She dropped them in front of us.

We nodded.

"This is just a quick… recap. You've all heard the story, haven't you? Yes, well… The White Witch rose to power again, on the first year anniversary of the stone table incident." She said slowly.

"How!"

"The Stone Table. She controlled it, even after death, it seems." Lucy explained

"Yes, well…Since then, about four months now, the war has reopened itself, and we're not exactly winning."

"Oh…"

"If we win this battle, it will help us greatly. We cannot lose the castle."

"Which is good, since we're here to help."

"Yes. But you must leave as soon as the battle is done, for your own safety. You have to get back home."

"We know." I muttered.

"Okay, now that that's through. Let's go. I brought a few weapons. We'll see which is best for you each."

She dropped the weapons, and we walked towards the pile. I immediately picked up a bow and a few arrows. Jess and Charlie went for the swords. The only thing left was a matching set of blades, about a foot or two long each. Amanda picked them up. She shrugged.

"A bow? Respected." Susan smirked. "How good's your shot?"

"Not too bad, actually." I smiled.

"Hm. Really?" she pointed her bow towards a target at the far end of the courtyard. She aimed… and shot. Just inside the bull's eye.

She turned to me.

"Go ahead, let's see it." She smiled. I had a feeling she was the type who loved competition. So did i. This could be interesting.

Smirking, I aligned my feet, and loaded the arrow. I pulled back, took a deep breath… and…

I felt the arrow rush out of the bow as the string snapped back and left a welt on my arm. I scrunched up my nose a bit, but I was used to the feeling. I glanced up. A perfect bull's-eye.

"Nice!" she applauded, as did my friends and Lucy.

"I practice." I said sheepishly.

"Alright…" Lucy began. "Charlene and Jess with me. I'm gonna teach you to swordfight.

"Come on. You two with me. Now… Willa, you need to reload faster. Amanda, you need to learn how to block and fight with twin blades."

**Finn's POV…**

Mounted on the horse, I speared a few practice dummies. The horse stopped, and I jumped down. Peter rushed at me with a sword raised.

_Block, swing. Jump. Duck, stab!_

I heard the clanking of the swords as Philby and Maybeck fought Edmund a few feet away.

_Block, block, BLOCK, BLOCK, SWING!_

I fumbled back a bit. Peter, being quite a skilled fighter, saw this. He took the opportunity to spring forward. I jumped back, but my foot caught a rock. I tumbled backwards. Still clutching my sword, I brought it up to block a strike at my head, and rolled to the side to get up. I brought the sword up so it was pointed towards him.

"Good. You didn't drop the sword. You learn well." Peter mumbled, before lunging at me again. I knocked the sword aside.

"You're getting good." He muttered, taking another swing at me. I blocked it.

Suddenly, a horn sounded. Two blasts. I stopped fighting.

As soon as I turned around, there was a blade at my throat.

"W-What! The horn! Are we under attack!"

He started laughing. And laughing. And soon, he was nearly on the floor laughing.

"What! WHAT!"

"That's the dinner horn, Finn. Two blasts. Dinner's ready."

"… oh…"

…

"Whoa, this is amazing! Pass the stuffing!" Maybeck said, mouth full.

Amanda rolled her eyes and gave it to him.

"I apologize for him." Philby muttered, now in flannel pajamas, like the rest of us. Except, of course, Charlie and Amanda, who don't seem to enjoy wearing pants in Narnia… Wait! That came out wrong! I mean… they! They're wearing nightgowns! They don't like wearing pants because they wear dresses, or nightgowns! Ah, who cares… you know what I meant!

I glanced around. We all looked tired. Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter were telling us more Narnian stories, as we sat around a _giant _rectangular table. It was made of dark wood, and it went nicely with the gold and red-accented room. I chuckled as I saw Willa, who was sitting next to me; it looked as if she was about to fall asleep in the mound of stuffing on her plate. Jess was glancing at her from time to time, giggling slightly. She was sitting on the other side of her.

"Tired?" I muttered to Willa.

"Bit." She whispered.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going to bed." I told her.

"I don't want to… It would be rude."

"They won't mind. There are giant bags under your eyes. Come on."

"Willa, we don't mind. Go ahead. Sleep. You've had a long day." Susan overheard, and told Willa.

"Oh… thank you, but.."

"I'm thinking of calling it a day, too. Come on, Wills, let's go. We're sharing a room, anyway. Mandy, Jess, are you coming with us?"

"We'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, come on, kid. You look like you're going to fall over." Charlene laughed. They walked from the room.

"She reminds me of Lucy." Susan laughed. "I mean, Willa does. She's a bit… younger than you guys. Or you see her that way, anyway. You can tell. You all seem like you all really care about her, like… a little sister.."

"Hm…" Jess thought. "Yeah, I guess. Who else do you got pinned?"

Susan smirked, and nodded towards Maybeck. "You act like you hate him, but you really love him, deep down. You like to pick on him, because he's an idiot sometimes. Like _someone _in our family."

Edmund rolled his eyes, and laughed, pointing to Amanda. "Well _she _reminds me of _you! _An over-caring older sister!"

"Was that an insult?"

We all laughed.

After a few more stories, and a round of hot cocoa and pudding, we decided to get some sleep.

"Big day tomorrow. Better get to bed." Peter mumbled, and off we went.

**Amanda's POV…**

We walked into the room to find Charlie sitting in bed, reading. Next to her, Willa was peacefully sleeping next to her. I took another glance at the book. _A History of Narnia._ She glanced up.

"I'm… I'm reading about the battles in Narnia's history.… Sounds like we're in for some tough competition, you know?"

I walked over, and plucked the book from her hands, snapping it shut.

"No need to scare ourselves." I whispered, and put the book in a drawer.

I sat on the other bed next to Jess.

"Willa's got the right idea. We should all go to sleep. We need the energy." Jess muttered.

I nodded.

"Night."

I blew out the candle and heard the rustling of everyone trying get comfortable.

After a few more minutes, I could hear Charlene's steady breathing to match Willa's. Sleep still wouldn't come for me.

"Mandy?" I heard a whisper. I turned over to face the source.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"I… I can't sleep."

"Neither can i." I mumbled.

"But.. I've kinda been thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself." I chuckled. When I got no reply or laugh from Jess, I knew something was wrong. "What's up, Jess?"

"We don't stand a chance. Against the witch tomorrow. Not a slight chance."

"Don't say that!

"We don't know how to fight."

"We've fought before. We can handle it. Nothing's gonna happen." I said, though I could not promise this.

There was a long pause, so long I thought she had fallen asleep. But finally, she spoke up.

"Amanda… Don't get hurt tomorrow. Please… I can't deal with not having my sister."

I was a bit taken aback by this, but I smiled slightly.

I gently kissed her forehead, and I could tell she was half asleep.

"I'm here. Go to sleep. You need it."

She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. I decided I should do the same.

…..

The door burst open, and a blinding light shot into the room. We all shot up in bed, alarmed.

"They're advancing now!" Susan yelled, her calm demeanor gone. "Get into your armor, and get your weapons ready! Willa, You'll be with the archers so meet me in the main dining room. The rest of you, Lucy will come by to get you in about two minutes, so get ready!"

We rushed to get dressed. Willa finished, grabbed a helmet, and started out the door. I grabbed her arm, and she looked back. I glanced at her armor. It was different than the rest of ours; it was a crimson color, and there was less protection. I still wish it wasn't the color of blood, though.

"Willa, you're with the archers, away from us. This time I can't guarantee I'll be there to have your back if anything goes wrong. The rest of us will be together, but you'll be separated from us. Promise me you'll be careful. _Don't get hurt._ But trust me, I'll be worrying my head off the entire time, because you won't be in my sight. _Promise _you'll be careful." I said quickly. "_Promise you won't get hurt!"_

She hugged me. She gave me a small smile, and turned to leave. As I heard the door slam, I understood her message.

_I can't promise that._

My stomach back-flipped, and I stumbled backwards. Just then, it had hit me. We were going to fight in a _war_. Hundreds of beings trying to kill us, and hundreds would die. And we just have to hope it wouldn't be any of us.

There was a knock at the door. Lucy.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, fixing a strap on her armor. I glanced down at the leather armor I was wearing, and made a few final adjustments.

"No. But let's go." I smiled encouragingly, and Jess nodded.

…..

We were lined up, ready for battle. I stood next to Edmund and Jess, my hand on the twin sword's sheathes. The swords felt right in my hands, balanced, almost as if they were made for me.

"If you're in trouble, like deep trouble, give me a yell." Edmund smiled weakly. "Take the bigger beasts out by the knees. And watch for the catapults."

"Thanks." Jess murmured.

"And one more thing."

We glanced at him.

"Remember what my sisters taught you. Relax, and let it come naturally. Don't get too nervous. And most importantly, trust your gut. Chances are; it'll be right."

We nodded.

"Be safe. Keep each other safe."

A horn sounded.

"Get ready." He said in a serious tone.

I glanced down the front line of our troops. We had good numbers, I think. I turned and looked back at the castle. Archers stood at random points on the castle. My eyes fell on a shorter girl, with dark red armor. She nodded at me. It was Willa. I felt a bit safer, knowing she had my back.

"M-Mandy, look!" Jess stuttered out.

I glanced forward again. An army was steadily approaching, led by a carriage. That must be The Witch. But her army was double, if not triple, ours. I could see the catapults in the distance.

"Oh my…"

Another horn sounded.

"ATTACK!" the whole army screamed at once, and we charged. I tried to stay next to Jess, but it soon became hard. Arrows shot overhead, from the castle, and took out their front line. And in a matter of seconds, our armies collided. Immediately there was a mixture of white armor-clad creatures, and our little army. I observed the scene around me. I watched Jess fighting a Minotaur three times her size, but dealing well. I wanted to help, but found no way to move. My muscles locked, in pure fear of the scene around me.

_Great. How useless am I!_

Suddenly, a half-goat thing I hadn't even known was there fell in front of me, an arrow sticking out of the heart of his white armor. Willa had just saved my life, I knew immediately.

"MANDY!" yelled. That snapped me out of the trance. I whipped around, in time to see her running towards me. "What're you doing! Snap out of it, you're going to get killed!" she screamed.

"Sorry!" I said. She rushed off to help one of our soldiers who had just fallen.

I turned.

_What do I do!_

_Fight. I have to go look for a fight._

No need, though. A Minotaur was running at me full speed. I ducked his first swing, and blocked his second. I swung at his head, but he took the blow with his horns, unaffected. How!

_Take bigger beasts out by the knees, _I remembered.

I ducked another swing at my head, and in one swift motion, took a swing at his knee. I was surprised (and a bit freaked out) at how easily it entered his skin, and blood poured as he fell. I swung at his head, leaving a gash on his cheek, and without thinking, I drove the sword through his midsection. My eyes went wide as I pulled the sword out of his unmoving form, as it hit me that I had just _killed _him.

I involuntarily entered the trance again, until I watched a giant rock hurtled from a catapult fly overhead. I followed its path, and watched it hit the castle. The part where the archers had stood, crumbled. That's when I got mad.

And you don't want to see me _mad._

**Finn's POV…**

I watched a rock hurdle into the castle, where I knew Willa had stood. The feeling in my gut got worse. I'd hoped she had gotten away in time, but I had no idea. Just hope.

I continued to fight, easily… getting rid of… some smaller beasts. I looked around, Philby and Maybeck were fighting back-to-back, covering each other. Ten feet to my right was Peter, fighting expertly.

I wondered how he did it. Me and Maybeck had metal armor much like his, and I was getting worn out and tired. Philby seemed alright with his leather armor, borrowed from Mr. Tumnus, but he was getting a bit more beat up than the rest of us; it didn't cover him as well. The girls had leather armor, too. I hoped they were alright.

Suddenly, Peter turned and _screamed _at me. I couldn't tell what. But he pointed up the hill, and I saw her. The White Witch, coming my way. Peter started in my direction, but a big group of Minotaurs held him back, forcing him to fight them, rather than help me.

I readied my sword, so it pointed at her as she approached.

She stopped, not seven feet away.

"Silly, Silly boy." She smirked. "You honestly think you can beat _me?_"

I swallowed.

_I can beat an angry green witch with magic powers. I can beat an albino lady with a sword, can't I?_

I raised my sword and charged.

**Charlie's POV…**

I fought almost with ease, striking, and blocking. It seemed… natural to me. Lucy and I fought back-to-back, taking down what had to be fifty soldiers by now. We made a good team.

"I want to check up on my family, and yours." Lucy yelled over the sound of clashing metal. "The arrows stopped…. Charlene, the arrows stopped… What happened to the archers?" She said hoarsely.

I realized with a dread what she said was true. I took a deep breath, and fought off another creature.

"Let's go… not towards the castle." As much as I wanted to find Willa, and Lucy wanted to find Susan, we both knew we should go find our ground forces first; they would need more help.

Lucy held her breath and nodded.

"I know. Follow me, keep your eyes peeled for them."

I grabbed her hand, and we darted through the chaos, avoiding battles along the way.

"WAIT!" I screamed, spotting Jess fighting, almost angrily. Amanda was stumbling a few feet to the left of her, having a bit of trouble… I noticed a growing red stain along her leg. I gasped. "Come on, she needs help."

I ran up to Amanda, but she didn't realize it was me. She swung at me, cutting my arm. She swung again, but I blocked it, forcing her sword down, and pulling her closer to me, so she could hear me.

"Amanda." I said into her ear. Being so close, I could hear her franticly breathing; she was really shaken up. Whatever cut her leg must've been bad, or terrifying. "It's me. Are you okay? You don't look okay."

I turned her head to look at me. She didn't look good. Her face was pale, and there were giant, deep bags under her eyes. Something about her eyes…. She seems like she'd already lost hope.

"Charlie… I c.. C-cant…" her legs gave out, and I rushed to catch her.

"Lucy, she needs help." There was a rumbling, and I turned in time to see part of the castle crumble. "NO!" Lucy and I screamed.

"We can't get her back. We have to find the others!" Lucy screamed.

Jess stood on the other side of Amanda, and we practically dragged her along, Lucy covering for all three of us.

"N-no!" Amanda breathed. We turned to see what she was pointing at. I gasped.

Finn was on his knees, in front of the White Witch. She was smiling victoriously. He had a blank stare, looking down at the sword now piercing through his abdomen. Finn turned his head to look at us.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed to us. He fell.

"FINN!" we all screamed. Amanda was sobbing into me, and I was crying, as well.

I held Amanda back, in case she had the dumb idea to do for the witch. But Amanda was smarter than that; she stayed back, knowing she couldn't fight. Jess, however, rushed at the witch with a raised sword.

"Jess! No!" I screamed. Amanda let go of me.

"Please! Help her!" Amanda whispered.

I ran in, following Jess. By now, she was fighting the Witch, but the Witch was laughing, fighting with ease. I ran in fast enough to block a strike to Jess' head that she did not see coming. Jess pressed on, fighting sloppily. She was getting tired, I could see that, and I needed to get us both out of there before something bad happened.

Thankfully, Peter rushed from the crowd, breaking through the line of Minotaurs. The witch looked over nervously.

I took the opportunity to drag Jess away from the Witch, though she was determined to continue fighting. I dragged her over to where Amanda was crying, and Amanda immediately grabbed Jess in a hug.

Peter charged at the White Witch, fighting wildly out of rage now. The swords clashed together, but I saw none of it. I was too focused on Finn's limp body on the ground, with a growing puddle of red surrounding it.

I heard a scream, and turned my attention to the witch. There was blood pouring out of her side, obviously injured by sword. Peter brought the sword up, but to all of our surprise, a giant bird swooped down. She reached up, and grabbed its foot. In an instant she was gone.

It was amazing how much of a tease that was. Within seconds of killing her, seconds, and all of Narnia's problems would disappear. Seconds. But she got away. And from a _bird, _no less.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! FIGHT! COME ON! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT! FIGHT ME!" Peter screamed. His face was red, his voice was hoarse. He had lost control of his temper. I barely noticed the Witch's forces pull back. I didn't notice the victory cheers. All I could focus on was Finn. I ran up to him, Jess in tow, and kneeled next to him.

"Ch-Charlie… T-tell a..m-manda… I L-L…" he gasped for air.

Edmund was there now, as well.

"Finn, no! You'll make it! We need you, Finn!" I was hysterical now.

Amanda had made her way over.

"Finn… Please, you can make it!" she sobbed. "Please! I love you! Th-There has to be a way…like, a m-magic, or s-something!" It was scary to see Amanda in hysterics, being she's always the strong one.

Suddenly, Edmund jumped up. "Lucy! The potion! The one you used on me!"

Lucy's eyes lit up.

She ran up, and poured a drop of pink liquid in his mouth.

Finn's body went limp.

"NO!" Amanda screamed.

"It's not doing anything!" Jess yelled.

Suddenly, Finn gasped. He sat upright so fast his armor clanked.

"F-Finn..?" Amanda muttered. Lucy had just given her some of the potion, as well, so the gash on her leg was now gone, and color had returned to her face.

"Is… Everyone okay?" Finn muttered.

Amanda _tackled _him into a hug. She pressed a kiss to his lips, one that lasted for a long time.

"Don't _ever _do that again. You know I can't survive without my knight in shining armor." Amanda smirked. Finn smiled.

Philby and Maybeck ran up.

"Everyone okay?" they asked, completely clueless. We rolled our eyes.

Lucy, who had been staring at the castle, gasped.

"WHAT!" Jess asked, alarmed.

"Susan!" Lucy yelled. She took off towards the castle. Peter and Edmund followed. We all exchanged a glance. Amanda and Finn, suddenly good as new, shot up.

"WILLA!" We all screamed, and followed them as fast as we could.

…..

The entire front of the castle was in ruins. The once-beautiful castle now looked like an ancient, crumbling remains. The bodies of the archers lay crushed under big pieces of stone. My heart dropped. I felt acid leak up to my throat. The overall result of the battle was eerily silent, for lack of better words.

All of us, the Keepers and the Pevensies, searched through piles of the ruins.

"OVER HERE!" Lucy called. Thinking there may be hope, we darted through the rubble towards them.

"I found them! Both of them."

I followed her gaze, to the two girls laying next to each other, covered by a thick layer of rock dust and pebbles.

"Willa! Willa!" I screamed, kneeling near her. "Please!"

I turned her limp body over, praying she would be fine.

"Willa…" Amanda whispered, kneeling on the other side of me.

Suddenly, her eyelid twitched. She slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Willa?"

In response, I got a cough. She began coughing, nearly hacking her lungs up, and, by the sounds of it, Susan was in a similar condition. She turned over, spitting a brownish mixture of rock, dust, and saliva onto the ground. I thudded her back, trying to help her get the dust out of her lungs, but she did this for nearly five minutes. When it finally stopped, Willa looked up at me. I got a good glance at her. She was caked in dirt; dirt and blood, that is; and she had a few forming bruises all over her. She also had blood leaking from her nose.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Ow." She muttered, sniffling.

"But you're fine?"

She nodded, slowly. I gave a great sigh of relief.

"She's fine." I announced. Everyone sighed. "How about Susan?"

"I'm fine… Just a little shaken. Willa saved me. She pulled me out of the way of the stone… Unfortunately, the whole wall collapsed on us afterward." Susan explained.

Willa had gone limp, her head on my lap.

"Willa!" I said worriedly. She opened her eyes again.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just… Tired." She said sleepily.

"Children. I'm sorry, but you must go." Came a deep voice.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled, and ran to hug the big lion.

"Hello, Lucy." Aslan smiled. "It's time for your friends to go home, now, I'm afraid."

We all groaned. It was so… Amazing here, so beautiful. It was nothing like what we'd seen before.

"You must, I'm afraid. It has been a pleasure. And Narnia thanks you, very much. Had you not been here… the battle could've turned out very differently." He let out a gigantic roar. Willa jumped and covered her ears.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind me. It had swirling blue patterns in it, it looked… placid. I dunno.

Susan hugged Me, Amanda and Jess, and said goodbye to the boys, Lucy hugged all of us. I stood, and helped Willa.

Susan walked up to Willa and handed her a bow. Willa looked at it.

"What-?"

"Keep it." Susan smirked.

"No, you said could borrow it for the battle, but it's yours!"

"You earned it. You saved so many lives with this. Including hers." She pointed at Amanda. "And mine."

Willa smiled. Susan handed her the bow, and the quiver full of arrows.

"Be safe." Susan smiled, hugging Willa.

"Go on then, all of you. Through the portal. It'll take you home."

"Thank you." Finn said, and we all got ready to step into the portal.

We took a breath, grabbed hands, and…

_CRASH!_

Pieces of the castle exploded as a rock hit it from a catapult. Pebbles rained down on us. The castle was under attack again.

"GO!"

"We want to help!" I screamed.

"IT'S OUT OF YOUR HANDS NOW, JUST GO!" Peter yelled.

Maybeck was the only one to listen. He jumped through the portal, dragging Willa and Finn with him. The others followed, I was last.

I was the only one to notice the portal turn red.

….

"AAAGGGHHHH!" we screamed as we crashed down on the cobblestones. I landed on top of Willa, Jess on top of me. We all managed to roll off of each other, until finally we were untangled. We lay, panting heavily, in the street.

"Mummy! Mum!" came a voice. A kid's voice, he had to be at least five.

"What, darling?"

"What is these lot of muggles doing here, layin in the street!" came the voice again.

We looked up, gaping. The shops surrounding us were amazing. Kids were running gleefully around, carrying owls and cats.

_Muggles?_

"This definitely isn't home." Philby muttered.

…

**Five thousand, two-hundred and twenty-four words. Longest chap i've EVER written, oi.**

**And you voted, the next chap shall be: HARRY POTTER! (I'm watching it right now, the first one. Wearing my Gryff. Robes, too. Go GRYFFINDOR!)**

**So yeah. Long chap… sorry I changed the story a bit…next movie is HP….Yup, that's all, folks.**

**OH yeah, I know I copied the WHOLE Finn-almost-dying thing from Narnia. Oh! Which reminds me.**

_**I DO NOT OWN NARNIA, KINGDOM KEEPERS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES WITHIN THEM. OR, FOR THAT MATTER, HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHINGOF THE MOVIE'S I'LL WRITE ABOUT.**_

Copy and pasting to the top… ah, there! Legal.

**Oh, wait. One more…**

**REVIEW!(please)**


	4. A Whole New Wizarding World

**Let me start with this: IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY! I didn't realize a month had gone by…. Honestly, due to the small amount of reviewers, I didn't think anyone was really liking this one… so I thought I could take my time.**

**Oh, and I also broke two bones in my leg the week before Christmas. Oops. My mind's been…a little **_**distracted…**_**lately. So… im gonna try and get this done before bed!**

**Heeerrrreee weeee gooooooo!**

**Willa's POV…**

My lungs burned, from breathing in so much of the crumbled castle's dust. As we crashed onto the pavement, my mind was more focused on the fact I couldn't breathe than anything else. Two bony people landed on me- probably Charlie and Amanda or Jess- which smashed my head onto the pavement. The people rolled off of me, but I was still too focused on the burning and the pain to listen to what the snot-filled little kid in front of us was saying, or what Philby was freaking out about now. Honestly, I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Charlie was freaking out now, too. And everyone seemed to be scared… but I couldn't breathe, and, once again, I was focused on that.

**Charlie's POV…**

_Muggles! We're in the Wizarding World!_

"Harry Potter's world!" I whispered to the rest of the group.

"Oh god." Finn muttered.

"What do we do?" Amanda asked.

"Well… We could…" Philby trailed off.

"I dunno… Willa, you read the books. What do you think we should…" I looked at the girl, laying on the cobblestones. "Willa!" I shrieked. I ran to her side, bringing her into a sitting position and supporting her. I shook her a little.

"Willa?" Amanda was kneeling next to her, talking softly and slowly, "Can you hear me? Wills, wake up…"

Slowly but surely, she blinked awake.

"Ehh… sorry…" she mumbled weakly. "I… ugh… couldn't breathe for a second there…"

"Are you alright?" I asked, slowly.

"I'm fine… I'll be fine…" she breathed.

"Alright… wouldn't want you to-"

"STUDENTS! You're supposed to be back by now! And where are your uniforms! Ugh! Stop laying around, the Hogsmeade visit is _over!_" A short, plump lady with curly grey hair was yelling.

"Huh? No, Ma'am, you don't understand-" Philby started.

"Don't you 'no Ma'am' me! Get back to the carriages! Now! You're lucky that there's still one or two left! Now, go!"

"Uhh…. O-okay… Th-The carriages? R-refresh my memory, please, P-Prof-fessor-r… umm…" Willa said nervously.

"Good Lord, child, did you hit your head? Or have you just been hexed! Professor Sprout is the name you're looking for, and I, for one, Do not tolerate rule-breaking! The carriages are that way! Go, before I report you!"

I helped Willa to her feet, dragging her by the hand, and we all ran in the direction she was pointing.

Just as I could see the carriages, Maybeck stopped dead in his tracks. Then, Willa stopped, letting go of my hand.

"Guys! Come on! The carriages are right there! We have to go… now!" Amanda said.

"They must be pulled by magic, or something!" Philby mused. The five of us were looking back at Maybeck and Willa, urging them to come with us.

"M-Magic?" Maybeck stuttered out. "You don't see that! It's like a dead horse!"

"Maybeck, there's nothing there…." Jess muttered.

"J-Jess… Y-you c-can't s-s-see the… a-animal? In f-front of the horse." Willa whispered, barely audible. I was starting to wonder why she was so nervous, stuttering so much.

"Willa, _come on!"_ I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her. She fought it, but I was stronger than her.

"Yeah, Maybeck, Let's go." Finn said sternly. Maybeck slowly followed.

We all crammed ourselves in one carriage, not daring to separate.

"Wh-What do we do when we get there?" Willa asked, not looking at us. Her, and Maybeck's, eyes wouldn't stop focusing on whatever they thought was on front of the cart.

"Well… We could… We should find, uh, a main character, I guess. Or Dumbledore?" Finn suggested.

I nodded.

"Not any Slytherins, though." I pointed out.

"Yeah, a main _Gryffindor_ character, if possible. They seem… more willing to get in trouble to help people." Jess pointed out.

…

We followed the noise of chatter and laughter to the Main Hall, where what looked like the most delicious dinner anyone's ever had was taking place.

"Walking in might cause a distraction… soo we need uniforms." Philby started.

"There were like, three billion closets along the way here." I pointed out.

"There are like, _three billion hallways." _Maybeck spat back bitterly.

"Relax, I was just saying!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, both of you shut up." Amanda interrupted. "We'll all go look for uniforms _carefully._ We're not splitting up, and we can't get caught. Got it?"

We all gawked at her. Some of us nodded slightly.

"Good. Let's go."

We crept down the hallway, opening a few noisy, squeaking doors. This place was amazing. It had high, decorative ceilings and floor-to-ground windows lining the hallway. Tapestries hung in some parts, most of them crests. And the paintings were _moving, s_taring at us as we walked by, and glancing nervously at each other. Finally, I came to a short, oddly-shaped door; it creaked as I opened it. I looked in, and saw shelves full of black cloaks and button-up shirts. Looking further, I saw ties of every color, and dark pants, along with gray sweater vests.

"Guys!" I called back into the corridor. "Over here!"

Soon, (after awkwardly changing) we were wearing the official Hogwarts Uniform(minus the cloaks), and Willa was nearly shaking with excitement.

"Don't pass out, kid. We've been down that road already today." I laughed.

"Okay… We have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw robes… which one?" Philby asked.

"All Gryffindor. We have to stick together." Finn said.

As we stepped out of the closet, dinner was ending. We made final adjustments to our uniforms so they were exactly like that of the passing Gryffindors. Then, we followed the Gryff's in pairs, as to not arouse suspicion.

Willa and I were last, and we came to the painting of the Fat Lady, right behind some students that seemed to be our age.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia."_ One whispered, and the painting swung open. The two boys stepped aside, and that's when I saw who it was; Harry and Neville.

"OH… uh…Mr.… Longbottom, sir… and, uh… Mr. Potter…?" I stuttered.

"Did she just call me _Mister _Longbottom?" Neville whispered. Harry, looking very confused, nodded.

"Actually… I don't recognize you… _Who are you?"_ Harry asked.

"I'm.. I'm Charlene… Turner, and this is… Isabella. B-But we call her Willa." I stuttered.

"Why don't I recognize you?" Neville mused.

"W-W-W…" Willa tried, but she was so nervous, she was _cowering_ behind me.

"We need your help." Came a voice inside the door. There, I saw the rest of the keepers.

"We're not from here. We got lost, trying to get home, and somehow magically ended here. We need to get home, Mr. Potter." Finn explained.

"Why are you calling us 'Mr.'?"

"Umm… Out of respect, I guess."

"My name is Harry. Call me that. I might be able to help you, but show me your arms." He instructed. "I need to see something."

"The dark mark?" Neville rambled as we rolled up our sleeves and Harry checked. "They're a bunch of kids. How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm fifteen. How about you?" I asked.

"We're sixteen." Neville said. You're all fifteen?"

"No, two of us are fourteen."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Jess stepped forward.

"And who else?"

I turned around, to face Willa. She was concentrating on her shoes, her dark hair falling in her face.

"Willa is." I looked closely at her face. She seemed sad, but she looked up at me.

"Oh… Erm.. Willa, is it? Yes… Are you alright?"

When she didn't answer, I turned to Harry.

"She's had a rough day." I informed him.

"Looks like it." He said. He jumped, and pulled a coin out of his pocket. So did Neville. They shared a worried glance. "Follow me, we have to get to the Room of Requirement."

We nodded, and followed him down the corridor.

…

**So they met Harry and Neville. And Maybeck and Willa can see Thestrals… Maybeck's parents dies and I believe Willa's dad died too? It mentioned something about an accident.**

**Sorry for the short chap, I just wanted to get something up. More will be up this week, I believe. But please review, because when you don't review, I don't feel pressured to get a new chapter up.**

**Thanks!**

**Sorry, didn't proofread…**

**REEEVIEW!**


	5. The Room of Requirement

Finn's POV…

"Hello everyone… Um, Hermione has called you here… for some unknown reason, so let's start with her, shall we?" A nervous-looking Harry mumbled. He wouldn't meet eyes with the annoyed-looking Hermione.

"_No, _no. Let's start with _your _news, Harry." She replied angrily.

"Um…'Mione?" Harry muttered. "What news?"

"Hm. How about telling us the reason there's a random group of unknown _kids _that you just _happily _decide to bring to an illegal meeting even though they could work for Fudge, or even worse, _Death Eaters, _standing behind you, and _how _could you think it was a good idea! They'll tell!"

I was half scared she'd hex us to the moon, and half surprised this 'Hermione' girl didn't run out of breath and implode.

"They _will not _tell. Won't you?" Harry said, turning to look at us. We shook our heads. "There. See? They won't."

"Just like that? You'd _believe _them!"

"They're fifteen and fourteen years old, Hermione, and there are twenty of us and seven of them. I think we can take them."

I shuddered at the thought of making these wizards mad. They could probably do worse than our favorite green witch at home, and I've seen her do pretty bad to us.

"Ginny's fifteen and Luna's fourteen, and _they _could take most of us with just the two of them."

A redhead standing near Hermione smiled, and a blonde standing behind the redhead sighed happily. The blonde spoke up.

"Well, 'Mione, why don't we ask them questions? You know, it would be easier then arguing, and one of them has a lot of curious Wrackspurts floating around his head. I would like to know where he got them."

"Wrackspurts? Luna, they don't-" Hermione stopped as the redhead, Ginny I'm guessing, gave her a death glare. "I-I mean… They don't float around… umm… Tall people, do they?"

"No, it's not the tall one. It's the boy with hair like Ginny. And freckles."

We all turned to Philby.

"M-Me?" He stuttered.

"Yes… There are millions of them! Surely you can't think straight!" Luna said.

"Me! I can think perfectly well, thank you!"

"But it has to be fuzzy! Look at all the Wrackspurts!"

"_Wrackspurts! _What the heck is that, anyway! Are they even real!"

"Yes, they are near-invisible creatures floating around your head… You have a lot! Have you been in the forbidden forest lately?"

Meanwhile, the group of students was getting a kick out of this.

"Um? No. You know what else flies? Bugs. Gnats. Wrackspurts don't-"

"Don't even try it. I do almost every day… she's too stubborn." Hermione finally muttered.

Ginny stepped forward. "Alright. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Jess."

"I'm her sister. Amanda."

"The name's Donnie. Call me Maybeck."

"My name is Dell, but I would very much prefer it if you called me Philby."

"Hi! Finn Whitman."

"I'm Charlene. Nice to meet you guys."

"I-I'm… I'm W-.."

Charlene gave her a sympathetic smile, but then spoke up.

"That's Willa. She's a bit shy." She said softly.

Willa squeezed her eyes shut.

"Charlie…" she moaned. She had a hand over her ribs.

Charlie rubbed her back a little. "You get hurt in the battle?"

Willa nodded.

"I did too, Willa, but we have to hold on for a while, alright?"

"Oh… um, here. Sit down." Hermione said softly, motioning to a couch in the corner that I'm positive wasn't there before this.

Charlie nodded toward the couch. "Think you'll make it?" she chuckled. Willa slowly made her way over, accompanied by the girls.

"You all look like you were in a fight." Luna pointed out. Ginny came up next to her and nodded.

"Yeah. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Alright… It's a _long _story." I said. "But do we really look that bad?"

"Yeah. Well, you don't, but everyone else does. I think we can handle a long story; three hours 'till dinner."

I was confused for a second, but then I remembered the healing potion from Lucy.

"Alright… It started… We are a group called the Kingdom Keepers. We defend Disney World- ever heard of it?" they nodded. "Defend it from evil villains called Overtakers. They want to take the park for themselves and steal the magic. It sounds ridiculous."

"Finn, you're in a Wizarding World." Harry laughed. A redhead next to him chuckled- a guy this time, but definitely had a relation to the other one, judging by appearance.

"Yeah. Nothing sounds ridiculous. My rat was a human working for a man with no nose who can die seven times before actually dying, and he's trying to kill us. And my chocolate bar sprouted wings and flew away from me today."

I looked at him, eyebrows raised for a few seconds.

"Ron Weasley." He said, holding out a hand. I shook it.

"Anyway… we were in the park yesterday, when a giant army of Overtakers tried to kill us." Philby continued.

"Not yesterday, Philbs. Two days ago. Tuesday."

"Umm… Tuesday is today." A short, happy-looking guy with an Irish brogue replied. Seamus, I'm guessing.

"Tuesday the 15th?"

"No, the 22nd."

"IT'S BEEN A _WEEK!_" Jess screamed from the couch.

"Wow. Alright, so we went into a building to hide, but we wound up in Narnia." Maybeck said.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Narnia, Ronald. Like the old fairytale?" Hermione said. Ron shrugged. "Well.. a magical land. I can't believe it exists!"

"Really, Hermione? You _honestly _can't believe it exists?" Harry laughed.

Hermione shrugged.

"We fought a battle there." I said. "Willa fell off of a crumbling castle, that's why she isn't feeling right." I glanced at her on the couch, but she was asleep.

"And I sword-fought like a beast, but suffered some _minor _damage anyway." Maybeck boasted. I rolled my eyes.

"And when they went to send us home, something glitched and we wound up here." Philby finished.

"Hm."

"But my theory is… We have to, uh, help the people of the worlds we go to. But it's a theory. We can't normally get home until then." Jess spoke up. "You see, I dream the future. I drew this; the battle, and ending up here. We go somewhere after this… I can't remember where, actually."

We turned to her. "You didn't think to tell us this _before!"_

"I thought it was just a normal dream." She whispered.

"No matter. We'll bring you food from dinner, and you'll sleep either here, or in the dorms with us. I'd feel safer if you were in the dorms with us." Hermione told us. "You need some good rest tonight, you've had a long few days, haven't you?" she laughed, glancing at Willa, who was still sleeping, and Charlie, who was halfway there. Looking closer, Amanda was asleep, too… Wow she's pretty… Er… I mean, uh… eh… haha….

For three hours, we sat, talking and trying to figure out how to get home. All of them left for dinner, or to walk around, and soon it was only us, Harry, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione. Hermione was cleaning up a cut on Jess' leg, half-magically, half with medical tools.

"Yeah… After some fight in the forbidden forest, I sorta became a doctor for the D.A… Luna…" Hermione looked at the girl, who was half asleep much like all of us. "Luna had gotten very hurt, and I couldn't help her. It was… It was hard seeing her in so much… pain…So I went to-"

"The _Library." _Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Stop doing that! Anyway, I read up as best I could on injuries. So, I was able to help everyone." Hermione finished, and wrapped up Jess' leg in a bandage. Jess winced. "Though I'm not perfect. Who's next?"

"Willa. We don't know what's wrong with Willa. She's nervous and tired and in pain… guys…" Charlie moaned. I nodded. I had realized it too.

Amanda kneeled near Jess and helped her up. There was one thing I _hadn't _realized: Jess had been hiding the fact she was limping well. We hadn't seen the cut.

"Yes… I'm not sure what's wrong with your friend. She seems… Scared." Luna said sleepily.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't _fun _falling off of a castle, Lu. She probably convinced herself she'd die." Ginny said.

Charlene lay back a little, playing with Willa's hair.

"Is she injured?"

"I'm not sure." Charlie said. "She was holding her ribs before… so… Well, she's sleeping, so can you… I dunno… help Finn, or someone else first?"

"Yeah, No problem. Finn, are you hurt?"

"Nope. Drank a mysterious pink potion from a mysterious queen, and now I'm good!" I said. "Amanda drank it too."

"Oh… That sounds…safe. Charlie, you're the only one left, so let's see your wrist… ooh, I think you might've sprained it! Here, I'll wrap it up."

As Charlie winced at Hermione's prodding, I sat near Amanda.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I said, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, Lucy gave me the potion, remember?"

I nodded. "Good. How 'bout you, Jess, you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good." I said.

"Good."

…

**Charlie's POV…**

Some of the D.A. had come back now, bringing their dinners, and we ate the giant plates of food given to us. Willa had gotten her normal personality back (turns out she just badly bruised her rib… the ice helped.), and I was relieved as she sat talking to Ginny and Jess. I was talking to Amanda and Hermione, munching on a delicious biscuit.

"Yes… Well none of them are in danger." I said, continuing our conversation about how to get home. "We can only go home if we save someone. No one needs saving."

"I know... we couldn't just ask, could we? Ask if they could conjure us home?"

"Something tells me that wouldn't work." Hermione said. Amanda nodded.

"So… we wait for trouble…?" I asked.

"I hate to say it, but yeah."

An eruption of laughter sounded from Willa, Ginny, and Jess. We all smiled.

"Good to see her back on her feet." Hermione said. I nodded.

"You have no idea." I mused.

"Alright. We should get to bed. Curfew in ten minutes. Remember, Keepers, while you're here you should stick with an actual student. Hide when we have classes." Harry yelled.

"And _don't _cause trouble." Ron, who had come back about an hour ago, laughed.

"Alright, pair up. Sorry, Lu, you're on your own. We need Gryffindors, not Ravenclaws. Night." Ginny smiled slightly at Luna and gave her a hug. "Okay, Hermione and Amanda, Me and Jess, Neville and Philby, Ron and Maybeck… Harry and Finn… Who's left?"

"Me and Willa."

"Hmm… Charlie… with Lav, and… Willa, just come with me and Jess. We'll go first. _Be careful."_

Soon we all stood in front of the Fat Lady again, blending with the crowd coming from dinner.

….

I lay, crammed into Lavender's bed with Willa. She had given hers up, and, though I was grateful, the bed wasn't exactly made for two people. It wasn't even the size of a normal bed. Worse, Willa never has a good dream. I felt bad for the kid, but when you're crammed into a tiny bed with her tossing and turning, it's not fun.

"Charlie? A-are you th-there?" came a frightened, weak voice. Willa was crying. _Again._

"Kid, I'm literally crammed against you. I'm here, go to sleep."

"Charls? Everything okay?" Amanda had woken up and heard us.

"Yeah, we're fine. You and Jess?"

"Fine. I can't sleep." She sighed.

"Me neither. I think I'm… anxious…"

"Huh?"

"You know. Nervous. There's too much on my mind."

"I know what you mean. How are we supposed to get home? And what if we… well, get hurt or something?"

"We'll find a way. Without getting hurt."

"God, I hope so."

"Yeah… but for now… get some sleep, Manda."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

**Alright… action starts next chap… I think…. I've had this written for about two weeks with no closing to the chapter, so I just plopped that last part in there and posted it in order too not keep you waiting longer.**

**You guys are great!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Escape From Hogwarts

**SOOO SOORRRRYYYY! im SOSOSOSOSO SOOOO SORRY!  
><strong>

**Also, my 'S' key isn't working right, so please excuse some spelling errors.**

**Charlie's POV…**

It had been a _long _night. None of us had slept an ounce. Tired as a zombie, I made my way to the Room of Requirement, Willa close behind. We passed a few windows, and looking out, I realized there was a horrible storm brewing. Rain pelted the windows, and the castle reflected the cold with its stone walls. I shivered, watching a bolt of lightning hit the one of the Quidditch pitch goal posts.

I got to the wall on the 7th floor, concentrating hard. Slowly, a door appeared, which I pushed through hastily.

"You're late." Hermione snapped. "You could've been caught!"

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be sorry. Be on time." She said. I glared at the floor.

"Cool it, Mione." Ginny said. "They didn't get caught, did they? It's fine."

I grabbed Willa's wrist and pulled us both to the center, where the rest of keepers and some D.A. members were.

"Alright. Since you're _finally _here, we've found a way to send you home. Out of this universe, really." Hermione started.

"It's, brilliant, what it is. No one but Mione would think of using a fake port key between worlds!" Ron muttered.

"Yes, so here's the thing. You said your theme park comes to life at night? Well, can't that happen for every theme park? And there's a 'wizarding world' theme park. Well, if we wait till nightfall of _your_ dimension, everything there would be temporarily… magical." Hermione explained.

"Including," Harry continued, "The port keys. If we sent you through at the right time, you'll end up in your world, in Universal Studios… that's what it's called, right? Yeah, you'll end there. You'll be home safe."

"That's brilliant!" Philby yelled. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"We'd have to find out the time zone differences." Finn said.

"Exactly. It's just a few hours."

"But we need the right port key." Ron said.

"Which is easy." Ginny pointed out. "There's an accurate replica of _everything_ there. We just need to find a port key on Hogwarts grounds. Or in Hogsmeade."

"But how do we get there?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can't get out of the school." Maybeck said.

"G-Guys?" Willa whispered. I ignored her for a second.

"So we find one in the school." Harry said.

"Are port keys even _allowed_ in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Finn? M-Manda? Charlie?" Willa tried again. This was too important, I couldn't stop to listen to her right now.

"No, but Fred and George ought to know a few." Ron said.

"And Luna, too." Ginny added.

"Where is Luna?" Jess asked.

"Hospital wing. She got very sick last night." Ginny muttered sadly.

"GUYS!" Willa finally yelled, startling us all.

"What, Willa?" I yelled back, annoyed.

"Could Maleficent have followed us?" She whispered. I realized her face had drained of all color.

"Not likely." Maybeck said. "Why?"

"It's… It's so cold, isn't it? Actually, it' making me feel a bit… depressed."

I realized she was right; it was freezing. And I feel suddenly… gloomy.

Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's, and Ginny's eyes went wide at the same time. They pulled out their wands.

"RUN!"

We all darted towards the door, as the windows broke. A dozen hooded black figures glided in, a trail of black mist following them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Hermione screeched, and soon an otter was flying around the room, chasing them away. We made it to the hallway.

More flying black creatures came through the window now, these were a lot faster. Chaos erupted from the few students in the hallway.

"Death Eaters!"

"Ginny! Get them to the Main Hall!" Hermione yelled. "Find Fred and George, and tell them to bring them to a port key!"

"Got it!"

"And Ginny!"

"Yes?"

"Find Luna! She's sick, right? Protect her!" Hermione yelled.

"You read my mind." She darted down the hallway. "Keepers! Follow me!"

The wall behind us exploded. Ginny pushed a painting off of another wall, revealing a door.

"Come on! Quick!"

We followed her into the passage way, the distant sounds of explosions and crashes growing softer.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked, from behind me.

"The boathouse. It's far enough from the school to be safe, and Fred and George make their sales here."

"Good. But shouldn't we stay, and help fight?" Amanda asked. She was in front of me.

"Got a wand? Better yet, know any magic?"

"Well… No, but…"

"Then you won't help. Nothing but magic works on these guys. They are the worst of the worst."

"Oh…"

Ginny opened another door, and I heard the sound of lapping water.

"_Scram!"_ came a voice, followed by bangs and crashes.

"Fred, I know it's you. And come on out, Georgina." Ginny said, a bit annoyed.

"Gin!"

"Way to go!"

"You scared off a good customer!"

"Hey, who are they?"

I laughed at the fire-headed boys in front of me.

"Think we're funny, do you?"

"We _are_ hilarious, Fred."

"Yeah. Finally someone who appreciates us, George. Good to meet you."

One of them held out a hand, and I shook it.

"Fred Weasley."

"Charlene Turner."

"What house are you? Hufflepuff?"

"They're not from around here, Fred." Ginny said. "We need to get them home. Do you know of any port keys on the school grounds?"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to, dear Sister?"

"George, I need you to get them to a port key. The school is under attack, and they need to leave before-"

"The school's under attack?" George yelled.

"Yes! I need you to safely get them to a port key, and explain it! And I need to go find Luna!"

"What's wrong with our favorite Loon?" Fred asked.

"She' in the hospital wing, and I don't think she'd be able to hold off Death Eaters while she's sick."

"Death Eaters!"

"Yes, George! Who else would attack the school? Spiders?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Ginny rolled her eyes. I heard a window from the school break in the background. She turned to us.

"Good luck, keepers. I have to go help. And… Luna doesn't seem to think you're quite done with your journey yet… I don't know how she would know, but… So, er... Stay safe."

With that, she turned and ran back through the tunnel, the painting closing behind her.

"Alright... Fred, do you think we should take them to-"

"Oh, no, much too far. How about-"

"No, that's apparently where the Death Eaters attacked. They're bound to be in the entire school by now."

"So we need one…"

"Outside of the school!" they said in unison. "Come along."

"We know the perfect port key!" Fred smiled at us.

"But wait." George stopped. "We'll have to be wide open when we're crossing the grounds. They'll see us, no doubt."

"Well… Run fast when we get to the lawn." Fred said to us.

We crept up the stairs, staying low and close to the wall so we wouldn't get caught. Soon, we were at the top, facing the near 500-meter stretch where we would be in the wide open space, easily sighted. Defenseless except for two boys with magic wands.

"Three… Two… ONE! RUN!" George screamed. We all took off running, and I, being faster than them all, made it to the front, Jess right next to me. And we saw it coming first.

A jet of light from a person in one of the towers hit the ground next to us. The whole ground shook. I went _flying_ forward. Jess landed next to me.

"You alright?" I whispered, out of breath.

"Yeah, fine."

"Get UP! THEY SEE US, OBVIOUSLY! _RUN!_" Finn screamed. We all got to our feet, stumbling off again.

Halfway there, now.

The black mist from before shot down to the ground, taking a human shape. A death eater stood in front of us, and I skidded to a stop.

"CRUCIO!" She spell shot past me, and I heard screams behind me. I whipped around, to see Finn kneeling next to Amanda. She was on the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. I shrieked.

"Amanda? Babe, shh, it's alright, I'm here!" Finn was saying loudly. He glared at the Death Eater, but there were tears in his eyes. He had the level head not to try to take out the Death Eater, but to try and help Amanda. "Amanda…" he pulled her closer to him, in a hug.

Jess, however, was hot-headed. If someone was hurting someone she loved, they would pay.

And I thought of that, too late. A second too late.

I turned to see her running at the guy.

"Jess! NO!" I screamed, chasing after her.

The Death Eater ceased Amanda's torturing. He waved his wand, and Jess _flew,_ smashing into a tree, and falling, limp.

"REDUCTO!" Fred screamed, and a jet of light sent the Death Eater flying.

"Amanda, you alright?" I yelled.

"I'm… I'm good." She breathed. Finn picked her up, bridal-style, and looked at George.

"Keep going till you get to those trees! We'll cover you!" George yelled.

"Find the arrow! It's an old arrow, steel, I think. From a centaur. It's the port key." Fred said.

"Lodged in a pine tree! A hundred meters into the woods! The fattest tree trunk there, you'll see it."

"Good luck!"

I ran over to Jess, who was starting to wake as it begun to pour freezing cold rain.

"I'm fine, is Amanda alright?"

"Yes, but let's go! We have to move quickly!" I said, helping her to her feet. We ran after the rest of our group.

Spells flew past our heads, missing by inches. The ground shook. Parts of the castle's roof were caving in. Death Eaters flew around firing spells, students flew on brooms defending and blocking the spells. Hogwarts was at war, and if we didn't get out of here, we'd be dead.

Finally, we reached the trees, slowing down now, half because Finn was getting tired from carrying Amanda, half because we didn't want to trip and fall.

We walked through the trees, and I turned to make sure that everyone was still with us. And _screamed._

"Charlie, what!" Maybeck said, looked behind us. "CRAP!"

The cloaked figures were drifting towards us, making the air freezing. They radiated depression and sadness.

I ran faster, and searched frantically for the arrow. It would be glinting in the light, being steel. The biggest tree…. _THERE!_

"THIS WAY! COME ON!" I screeched. I reached the trunk, looking around. Everyone was here, except Maybeck and Phil.

We looked at each other, out of breath, and worried.

A _snap_ was heard, and they came out of the immense darkness, tumbling until they were a few feet away from us. The dementors were quickly on top of them. We looked in awe, as they faced the two boys. I couldn't tell what they were doing. But then it hit me.

"_NO!"_ I screamed, realizing. They were sucking the life out of them.

"JOIN HANDS!" Jess yelled, standing near the arrow. We did as told, and Maybeck, through the pain, somehow slid his hand close to Philby's. He wrapped his arm around it, still staring, terrified, at the beast above him. I grabbed onto Amanda's hand, and crept slowly towards Maybeck. I grabbed his hand.

"NOW!"

Jess grabbed the arrow. My stomach backflipped. The world around us seemed to jerk into distortion, disappearing, reappearing, and fading.

…

I landed on the grass. My hand hit a sharp rock, and it started to bleed. I looked up, taking in the scenery around me. I was in a forest. A hundred feet in front of me was a clearing. But these woods were a lot lighter than the Hogwarts grounds.

"Where are we?" Philby whispered, getting his breath back. He looked worn-out. Apparently getting your soul sucked out tired you out.

"I don't-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" a deep voice boomed. It sounded as if it was coming from the clearing. Squinting, I could see a giant golden cone-ish shape shining in the clearing.

"LET THE SEVENTY-FOURTH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN IN…"

"Oh my god…" Willa whispered.

"FIVE… FOUR…"

"This isn't safe." Amanda whispered. "We have to get out of here."

"THREE…"

"What's happening?" Maybeck whispered.

"TWO…. ONE."

"RUN!" Jess screeched.

…

**Sorry… bad chap, im sorry. Had to get something up… but HUNGER GAMES IS NEXT!**


	7. Run

**Charlie's POV…**

I followed Jess as she ran through the woods. What was she running from? An evil person, no doubt. Like, a book's villain. What book are we in anyways?

I saw Philby and Maybeck take off in one direction, and Finn, Amanda and Willa in the other. I nearly screamed for them, but everyone seemed so terrified, I felt like that was a bad idea.

I followed Jess for what seemed like hours, running uphill. Finally, it leveled out, as we ran through the trees.

"Jess… What… Where are we going?"

"Just keep running, Charlie. _Please._"

There was something chilling about the way she said that, so I shut up and followed.

"Here, into the field!" Jess whisper-yelled at me. We came upon a field of tall grass, tall enough to hide in. Or get lost in.

"Why!"

"To _HIDE!"_

"_From what!" _I yelled.

"Keep your voice down! Do you know where we _are!"_

"_No! Where are we!"_

"Have you ever read the Hunger Games?"

"No."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"Nope. Food?"

"No… I'll skip the summary, but basically, there are _twenty four_ kids right now, trying to_ kill_ us. At least five of which can snap your head off your body like a _twig_."

I swallowed, suddenly dizzy.

"And I bet the capitol won't be happy we're here, either. Add another fifty staff sitting at computers that could sneeze and open a crater to swallow you. And a Gamemaker who wants to torture us for entertainment value."

"J-Jess…."

"We have to get out of here- and _quickly._"

"I'm… I, uh…"

"But how? No magic, no nothing. No snap of the fingers or roar of a lion to get us out." She continued, thinking aloud.

"I'm scared, Jess." I said quietly. She grabbed my hand.

"Me too, Charls… but we have to hide. So just follow me, whatever you do, alright?"

"Okay. Just… be careful?"

She dragged me by the hand into the grass. It got taller and taller as we went deeper and deeper into the unknown. It sloped downhill gradually, and I could officially see nothing when the ground leveled out. A slight breeze ruffled through the grass. It made a soft sound, but I was so terrified, it sounded as loud as a siren.

Someone screamed, in the distance. I jumped, and I heard a cannon go off. Another cannon. Cheering from what sounded like two girls, and two football-player-like guys. Getting closer.

"Jess?"

"Shh, Sh… Be quiet, stay calm."

The voices got louder.

"_Did you see her face!" _Came a young girl's yelling, couldn't be older than me.

"_Yeah, yeah, haha she was like…." _A boy's voice laughed.

They laughed, as the boy must have made a face.

"_I'm just happy they had knives in the cornucopia! I love these! I'm taking them home with me."_

"_Who says you're going home, Clove?_" came an older girl's voice.

"_Who says I'm not, Glimmer?"_

"_I'm just saying. You've got competition. What about Fire Girl?"_

"_Loverboy's going to take us riiigght to her, right?" _Came another guy's voice.

They were getting closer.

"_Loverboy! Catch up!"_

"_I'm coming. Hey Cato, I think I saw motion in the tall grass over there." _Loverboy said.

Jess' eyes went wide, and she gasped. An involuntary wheezing-terrified noise escaped from the back of my throat, and Jess immediately covered my mouth. But her hands were shaking.

"_No. I saw Thresh run into there. I don't want to cross him yet." _'Cato', who must be the leader, stated firmly. Jess looked even _more_ terrified at the mention of this 'Thresh' kid.

"_But I can take him! I've got my knives, and-"_

"_No, Clove. Marvel, which way do you think we should go?"_

"_North, no doubt. Most of the tributes would go North, since it's easiest to determine without a compass."_

"_Good thinking."_

Their taunting voices got lower as they walked away. We both let out a breath we had been holding for a while.

And the grass ruffled.

Not from the wind. But from a person- or _persons_- pushing through it.

Jess looked at me, terrified. She grabbed my arm and pulled me, not worrying about being quiet anymore.

The person was gaining on us, chasing us through the grass. I looked back, seeing a flash of orange before the tall grass swallowed them up again. My arm jerked, and I watched Jess go down hard. I stopped in front of her, trying to help her up, but it was too late. The person broke through the grass, coming face-to-face with me. I stood, ready to defend Jess.

The girl was small in frame, and looked relatively harmless. Looks can be deceiving, though. Her orange hair was tied into two buns. Her face was slender, and something seemed… tricky about it. Like, sly, almost. It was registering fear, relief, and confusion, making her seem like a defenseless child.

"I… I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me?" she whispered quickly. She scrutinized Jess, and seemed to frown a little. Like, she recognized her or something.

I nodded. She turned her gaze up to me.

"I'm, uh, we're here by mistake."

"Y-You're not t-tributes, I can see that… You shouldn't be here!"

"I know… Please, we need your help. A bunch of us ended up here somehow, and we're lost. We need to find each other and get out!"

"I'll… I'll help. Come on, quickly. We don't want to meet Thresh!"

Why was she so quick to help us?

We followed her quietly and slowly through the grass, and into the trees. As we hit the tree line, we broke into an all-out run. This girl was _fast_, but I could keep up. Jess, however, couldn't, and I was beginning to worry so I slowed down. The redhead got the message, and slowed a bit.

"How about we camp up here for the night? It's getting dark."

"Sure. Where?" I asked.

She pointed up, into a tree. I nodded. I was good with heights.

"And you could tell me your story." She said.

"…Maybe."

"Come on, up we go." She whispered, beginning to climb. I followed, and Jess, with quite some difficulty, came after me.

A few minutes later, we were each sitting in a forked branch. We were told to strap ourselves to the tree using our belts to prevent us from falling. Jess was in the branch next to me, the redhead on the other side of her.

"So." She started. "What're your names?"

"I'm Jess. That's Charlie."

"How'd you get here?"

"No." Jess chuckled. "First, your name."

"There's a good chance they're filming us right now. And my mentor thought hiding my real name would be cool- mystery surrounding the quiet girl who got the lowest training score-so I can't tell you. But I've heard Twelve call me Foxface…. So I guess you could call me that. Now, how did you get here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I looked at Jess. She shrugged.

"Well," Jess started. "We're not from Panem."

"Really?"

"Yeah… and you see, there's this place, where we come from, and it's under attack…"

**Maybeck's POV…**

"This way!" Philby whisper-yelled. I followed him into the trees, away from the cornucopia, away from the bloodbath. I never read it, but I had seen the movie. And The Hunger Games wasn't the best book to be caught in.

We raced through the trees. I slowed down a little so Philby could catch up. It was almost nighttime by now.

"Where… To…?" I wheezed.

"Keep…going… We have… to get… far…!"

"HEY! You!" Came a girlish voice behind us. A _knife _lodged itself in the tree next to me. Philby screamed.

"Keep GOING!" I yelled.

"WAIT! STOP!"

This was Clove. She was ruthless, right? A cold-blooded killer. She had to be… Did they over-play that in the movie? No, No… She's a career. She had to be a killer. She kills for fun…

I hadn't realized I was slowing down until the small-framed girl hit me like a truck. She had been going fast enough to ram into me and tackle me to the ground. Philby stopped.

"Run, Philby! RUN!"

He looked horribly confused. His eyes darted from me, to Clove, to the forest.

"Go! Philby, please!"

He frowned, and charged at Clove.

I blinked, and missed it. Because in a split second, Clove had pulled some weird fighting move as Phil hit into her. Clove rolled on top, pinning him down, a knife at his throat.

"CLOVE?" Came another voice. A short, muscular boy came into view through the forest.

"Loverboy? Where's Cato?"

"He's at base camp… Who are they?"

"Not tributes, now that I see them…"

"That's odd… But, Clove…"

"I know, Breadboy. I know. A lecture on killing innocent people." She spat. She looked at me, then Philby. "Look. I don't have to kill you to win. You're not in my way of going home, I don't have to kill you to see my sister again. I don't want to kill you. So don't give me a reason to. And calm yourself. Okay? Chill."

Philby looked confused as the knife retreated from his throat and flipped closed.

"Good." Peeta mumbled, appearing behind Clove. "So what do we do with them?"

Clove glared at us, in deep thought. She reached in her back pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. She flipped it open, and threw it at the ground near me. It landed between my legs, only centimeters away from… Well… you know. I gulped.

"There's a knife. Use it well… and good luck."

She turned to leave.

"Clove, we can't just leave them here! They're just kids!"

"Peeta, what else do you want me to-"

She was cut off by a cannon thundering in the distance. Peeta's face fell, but then lit up.

"I've got an idea. Tell them that cannon was... The redhead. I tried to stop you from killing her, so you stabbed me. I'll go with these two."

"And when they don't see your face in the recap of the deaths?"

"I'll be long gone. And you can say you didn't stay around to check to see if I was dead. So I must be bleeding out."

"Loverboy! You're going to help a bunch of strangers! You realize that? Strangers! Who cares, let them die!"

"They. Are. Kids. They weren't chosen for this, they don't need to die. I'm helping them, Clove."

"Fine."

Peeta helped me up, I helped Philby up, taking the knife.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem. I don't want to see anyone else die here." He whispered.

I nodded. Me and Philby turned to walk.

"Peeta?" came an unsure, quiet voice.

"Yeah, Clove? You alright?"

"Thanks… You know, for… helping me… and the careers. And I hope you find Lovergirl." Her face flashed deep thought, which returned with the brutal nature it had before. "But keep her away from me, cause I hate her guts."

Peeta smirked. "Goodbye to you, too, Clove."

We turned, and followed Peeta through the forest.

**Amanda's POV…**

I grabbed Willa's wrist and pulled her with me, following Finn.

"This way!" He whispered. I ran, fast as possible, to keep up with him.

_I hope Willa is holding up okay._ I thought, hearing her labored breath.

I turned to look at her, and her face looked determined. But it flashed fear. She threw herself back, landing on her butt and pulling me down with her. A spear soared over my head. She had saved me. That's, what? Three times this week that I now owe my life to her?

I turned to see a tall, muscular boy. He had hooded, narrow eyes and spiky black hair. Somewhere in the back of my mind told me he wasn't a main character in the story. An unnamed tribute from… Six, maybe? Ten? I don't know. All I knew is, he didn't make it far enough in the games to be important in the book or movie.

He charged, a large, curved knife raised over his head. Ready to slice through me.

I got up quickly, pulling Willa with me. We ran away, and I tried to find Finn. Where had he gone? Did he seriously just leave us!

The tribute boy was hot on our heels. He lunged, bringing Willa down. I shrieked, and immediately summoned all of my power to drive him backwards ten feet.

"Wills, you alright?"

She nodded, but she was holding a spot on her stomach. There was no time to check her over, as the boy was already running at us again.

"This kid just will _not_ give it up, will he!" I yelled, taking off as Willa stumbled after me.

There was a crack above us, and the next thing I knew, Finn had flew from overhead and tackled the boy to the ground, wrestling the knife from his hands. Finn picked up a rock, and drove it into the boy's skull. I thought of how Clove died in the book, and gulped.

"Finn?"

"I just knocked him out. We have to go before he wakes up!"

"Come on, Wills!" I yelled. I turned, realizing she was on her knees. Her arms were crossed over her abdomen, her breathing labored. Frightened, I turned to Finn. His eyes went wide, and I had a sudden sharp pain in my ribs.

"NO!" Finn screamed. I looked down. I had a gash in my side. I turned. Tribute boy, the edge of his knife bloody.

_Tribute boy. Knife? Blood._

My mind tried to work through it.

_Stab wound? No. No, a gash. He didn't stab me. He sliced me open. A seven-inch long gash. Over my ribs._

Red entered my vision. Willa was screaming for me. Her voice was softer with every shrill cry. Finn ran at the boy.

The ground hurtled at me face. My forehead hit a rock.

And my entire world faded to black.

A cannon boomed.

…**..**

**Dun Dun duuuuuun!**

**IM SOOOO SORRY I HHAD SUCH HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK! IM SO SORRY IM SORRY SORRY! PLUS I HAVENT HAD TIME TO UPDATE CUZ OF SOFTBALL! (By the way I made varsity!) SORRY!**

**Okay so Maybeck's and Philby's encounter with the careers is **_**after**_** Charlie and Jess'. **

**On that note, what'd you think? Hey, there's a new review button. Let's try it out, shall we? Lemme know what you thought.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. It's How You Play The Games

**Last night, I walked **_**all night.**_** I played soccer and Frisbee a little too, but I walked all night for the town's RELAY FOR LIFE. Cancer needs to end. Please help all you can, because seeing so many people that I know, that I love, that I grew up with **_**sobbing **_**because of this horrible disease was heartbreaking, and we need to win the war against cancer **_**now.**_

**This chap jumps around in the timeline a bit.**

**I'm soooooo sooo sorry Phil and Maybeck aren't in it much… I'll give them a bigger part next chapter!**

**Finn's POV…**

The tribute boy swung his knife like a baseball bat, lodging it in Amanda's side and pulling it back. I screamed. Amanda looked around. She met eyes with me.

Her knees gave out.

As she fell, I couldn't control my anger anymore. I ran at the boy, tackling him to the ground. He pushed me off and scrambled to get up.

As I stood up, I saw it: the spear he had thrown. I grabbed it, using it to block the knife being swung at my head. I easily knocked the knife out of his hand; I was fighting with rage. The knife flew, and before I could stop myself, I had pulled the spear back, and drove it through his stomach. I pulled the spear out, and he collapsed.

And I realized what I had just done. I sunk to my knees.

"N-No… no! No! I'm sorry! I'm… I'm so sorry, I…"

The boy, shaking in his struggle to stay awake, looked at me.

"D-don't b-be sorry. It's… H-how you p-play the g-g-games. If-f…. any… one… n-needs to b-be sorry… it's th-the C-C-Capitol. I f-f-forgive you…"

"Thank you… thank you…" was all I could get out.

"I'm g-g-going… t-to s-see…. M… my…. P-partner… now. Sh-She's n-n-nice. And beautif-f-ful…t-too…. B-b-bloodbath-th… got her….S-so th-thank you. Th-Thank you…."

And he took another breath, shuddered, and closed his eyes. His face relaxed. His muscles relaxed. Like he went to sleep. A cannon fired.

_I just killed someone._

A moan brought me back to reality.

"m-Mandy…" It was Willa. She barely had the strength to stand up, due to a giant cut going across her stomach, on her abs. She was near Amanda, trying to wake her up.

"Amanda!" I yelled. I ran to her, kneeling. She wasn't moving. I realized I had pushed Willa aside pretty hard, but I didn't care right now. "Amanda! Wake up! Please! I'm sorry!"

Willa looked at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Give me your shirt." She whispered.

"What?"

"Finn!"

I quickly took off my shirt and threw it to her. She pressed it up against Amanda's side.

"F-Finn, hold it here. I'm too weak."

I quickly switched positions with her, now putting pressure on the giant cut in her side.

Willa stumbled to where the boy had been, taking the backpack he had been wearing. I looked around. The tribute's body wasn't anywhere. I shrugged it off. More important matters were at hand, here.

Willa came back with a bottle of water.

"Make… Make her drink… this." She whispered. "She needs it."

"Alright… Willa, it's getting dark. Make a fire."

"No. They'll…They'll see it."

"Amanda needs to be warm! She's hurt!"

"Well _none of us_ needs to be dead!" she yelled, and coughed.

"Make a fire!" I nearly screamed. Amanda is _dying_ and she won't do a simple thing to help her! How could she! "Amanda needs it!"

"No! I…. We'd b-be dead in an hour, tops."

"Willa, I-… I'll do it myself!" I got up to find wood, once again pushing Willa aside, as she was standing on a log I needed.

"She's right, you know." Came a soft voice from the bushes.

I turned to see a tall, slender girl with dark brown hair in a braid walking towards us. A knife was in her hand, pointed towards us. She scrutinized us to see if we were a threat. I guess we weren't cause she put the knife away and continued to talk.

"The best bet is to wait out the cold. Come on, there's a cave up here. Can you carry her? I'll help her in there."

Willa came over, I guess to help me lift Amanda, but I glared at her- glared_ daggers_ at her- and she walked off.

She was acting like Philby, thinking she's always right.

_Or am I acting like a know-it-all? She WAS right. And she DID just kinda save my ass._

We made it to the cave, where I put Amanda down, and Katniss worked on her. She wrapped the wound with my shirt and some wire. She made Amanda drink some water (which Willa was _also_ right about), and somehow woke her up.

"F-Finn?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay. I… I stopped the tribute. But Katniss found us…. And, she helped you."

"Th-That's good. D-Did she help Willa, too? Are you alright?"

"Willa?" I whispered.

"Yeah… She… she got hurt. Is she okay?"

"Oh no."

"Finn!"

I got up, looking around the small cave. Katniss slept on a sheet of plastic; she had given the sleeping bag to Amanda. Willa wasn't in here. I ran out of the cave entrance, checking desperately for her in the pale moonlight.

Nothing.

_I shouldn't have been such a jerk! I scared her off! Amanda's gonna hate me!_

But…

_What's that?_!

I ran up to a rock, seeing a trail of blood across it. The trail went on, and the farther I followed it, the more terrified I was.

"W-willa?" I whispered.

I came upon a stream. Willa sat, leaned up against a rock, looking incredibly pale. In her right hand was a container, half filled with water. Her left hand was on her stomach, covered in blood.

"Willa!"

She looked up at me. Slowly. Weakly.

"I'm s-sorry. I w-w-was… c-causing…. Tr-trouble. I w-wanted to…. To… help…"

"You weren't causing trouble!"

"Y-Y-you were g-g-g-getting mad at… m-me. I w-was just m-making it worse!"

"No! No, it was my fault. Come on, let's get you back!"

"G-Get… water….. f-for… Mandy…." She whispered. It scared me how much she sounded like the dying tribute right now.

I filled the container, and gave it to her to hold. I scooped her up, hugging her closer to me because she was shivering.

"F-Finn im-m sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Shh, it's okay. Don't waste your energy. You'll be alright, we'll get you back to Katniss and you'll be fine. All better, right? I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. I treated you so badly…" Tears threatened to spill over my eyes. I looked around. I didn't recognize anything around me.

"Willa, do you remember how to get back?" I whispered, terrified.

"N-No. sorry. J-Just leave… m-me…. It'll b-be… easier."

"No, Willa, you're going to be fine. We'll get you back! We… We…" I put her down softly on a rock. I collapsed to my knees.

"We're l-lost." Willa stuttered out.

_We're lost. _Inodded._ We're lost. Amanda could be dying. Willa is dying. I can't find Charlie, or Maybeck, or Jess, or Phil. We're lost._

"We're lost." I whispered, tears pouring down my face. Willa grabbed my hand, giving it a weak squeeze.

**Charlie's POV…**

We had left our tree, early morning. Now the sun shone high in the afternoon sky, teasing us with its' intense heat. We had not seen water in seven hours, since we left the stream we had found a few yards (**a/n meters, basically) **from our tree.

Our water supply ran out a while ago. Fox didn't seem to have too much of a problem, but Jess' labored breathing from behind me matched mine, and I didn't know how far I could get without some rest, but it wasn't far from here.

There was ruffling behind me, as Jess fell to her knees.

"Jess!"

"Relax… I… tripped on a vine." She giggled a little. "ha ha ha… Ha.. HA… I _tripped!_"

"Um… Jess?"

"Charlie! The sky! It's so…purple…! It's pretty!"

Foxface made an odd face, as the sky was a bright blue hue. She crept toward Jess ever so slowly.

"She's… Hallucinating…" Fox whispered, tilting her head.

"It's the heat. Right?" I muttered.

"I can't see anything else it would be. No visible head injuries, I mean… It has to be."

Suddenly, Jess gasped. Her eyes unfocused and a giant shiver ran through her body. I collapsed to my knees next to her, catching her as she fell.

"Jess! Jess? What did you see! Was it a vision?"

Jess snapped to reality again with a terrified yelp.

"Jess?" Fox whispered. "Are you back? Is the sky… still, uh, purple?"

But the hallucinating smile returned to her lips.

"Charlie… ha, you look funny…"

I sighed. I had dealt with a hallucinating Willa before, but I could only imagine a half-there Jess.

"Jess… come on, Jess, snap out of it…"

"Haha… Charlie… look at all the floating dots…"

"Jess?"

"They're singing, too!"

"What…?"

"Buzzing…"

"Jess."

"Like… Bees."

Foxface gasped. She looked up, and made a face of pure terror.

"Tracker Jackers!"

"What?"

"RUN!"

Jess screamed, and I was just starting to pull her up when the first sting got to me. It was pure agony, coursing through my veins, as I dragged her behind me, desperately trying to escape the tracker-whatevers. More screams could be heard all around me, and suddenly it was darker.

Nighttime.

The moon… suddenly tilted. Two eyes opened above it… and now there was an evil glare… the sky glared at me. I turned back to Jess… our hands were still connected. But she was so far away… her arm was stretching. I stumbled over a root, but kept running. I turned to the front; I had to follow that flash of orange hair. Foxface would get us out safely, right?

My feet were wet. I looked down. I was standing in a river. Looked closer. River was made of blood. I screamed. Shadows, ten feet tall, buff as a trolls came running out of the trees. I screamed again, and they disappeared. Fox dove into a small cave opening. I followed and dragged Jess. I collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

Someone's arms were around me and I could've sworn I smelled the sweet, but very faint, scent of Amanda's perfume.

I blacked out.

Dreams haunted me that night. Horrible, horrible nightmares. The first one? Everyone I loved died. The next one? The OT's captured and proceeded to torture Willa. Then, Philby and Maybeck were fighting each other, and wound up killing each other. Then Amanda and Jess and Maybeck were in a building during an earthquake. Philby and Willa and Finn got lit on fire. My family was taken away from me. It was horrible.

I woke, screaming from the last one. Amanda was hugging me, trying to get me to calm down.

"Shh. Charlie. It's okay; you're gonna be fine. Charlie, I'm right here."

"M-Manda!"

"I'm here, you're safe."

"Where's Jess?"

"Sleeping. She's fine too. She woke up a few hours ago."

"And Fox?"

"She left. She said thank you and good luck. She had to leave. She said it was for a good reason."

"…Oh… Alright…" I sniffled. Amanda wiped a tear off my face with a shaky hand. It was then I realized how horrible she looked. There were bloody, home-made bandages covering her side. She was pale. And she looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

"Amanda…" I whispered.

"I know." She gestured to the bandages. "Don't worry. It's a flesh wound. Not too deep."

"But you look horrible!"

"I… I'm worried, is all."

"Why?"

Just then, Jennifer Lawre- I mean Katniss Everdeen- walked into the cave.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't find them! I checked everywhere, I'm so sorry!" Katniss said solemnly.

"It's fine… They'll… They…" but Amanda could not finish. She was crying too hard.

"Couldn't find who? M-Manda?" I whispered.

She shook her head. I looked at Katniss.

"Uh… Two d-days ago, your two friends… they went missing. One was hurt."

"Who! Which ones! WHO?"

"Finn…"

_Oh god, no. Don't say Willa. Don't say my little sister. No…_

"And… and Willa."

I took a deep breath, and Amanda let out another sob. This time, it was me pulling her into a hug, right before I broke into tears with her.

"Guys… I have something that might cheer you up a little, though."

Three teenagers walked into the room. One with fire red hair, the other with short black hair, and a third blonde.

Well there was no mistaking the ginger.** (A/n Sorry if it's offensive!) **It was Philby. And Maybeck.

I ran to hug them.

"G-Guys!" I cried.

"We're here, don't worry. We're safe." Philby hugged me.

"Yeah, we all know that you're life was so boring without-"

"MAYBECK! This isn't time for joking!" I screeched. He stopped mid-sentence, very un-Maybeck.

"What's wrong?" He asked, almost a whisper. He was scared.

"W-Willa! And Finn! They're missing!" I cried.

"Then we'll all go look. Whoever's not hurt. And one person stays with… her… um.." The blonde pointed to Amanda, who had stopped crying, but looked dead tired. I realized that this boy was Peeta Mellark.

…**.**

**Oooohh suspense! Next chap soon! Sorry for the lateness! IM SO SORRY!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. We Have To Get Out Of Here

**Maybeck's POV…**

We hadn't wasted any time. Not at all. Jess would stay with Amanda. The rest of us would split into groups and search for Willa and Finn.

Peeta and Katniss. Me, Charlene, and Phil. Those were the groups. We searched. And searched, and searched, and looked, and tried, and freaked, and searched but we just _could not find them!_ I made a fist and swallowed a lump in my throat.

We had stopped searching to take a break, because Philby couldn't breathe and Charlie was freaking out and I was gonna punch someone.

We had been through so much, but I could see the Games breaking us down and crumbling us like a burnt cookie. I shook my head and sat down.

I looked at the knife that Peeta had given me. About 12 inches long, it very well could serve as a small sword if needed.

Oh god, I hope I won't need it.

"Charlie. Charlie, calm down, alright? Shh… we'll find them." Philby cooed softly. Charlie was really freaking out. Like, dangerously. She could attract predators. She could get us killed.

"Hey! We're looking. We've got people looking for them. We're looking for them."

She sniffled. She looked like a mess. A poor, hopeless, sad mess. I wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her everything would be fine. But I can't. I have to be _strong._

I have to-

"MAYBECK!"

I turned around in a heartbeat. Three teenagers- definitely not careers, but with their size, they may as well be. They looked big. And strong. And like they could beat us in a flash.

No us. Just me. I was the only one with a weapon. I glanced back. Philby stood protectively in front of Charlene. Charlene stood up.

I turned back. The tributes just stared.

Big. Strong. Like careers.

But _not. _

Not trained in fighting.

Two of them charged at me, at the same time. I waited… until… NOW! I dove out of the way, hitting the first one with the hilt of the blade. He went down- went down _hard._ He landed, and his partner turned back and charged me. I knocked him aside as the first guy got up. He swung at me, and I swung at him. His fist connected to my jaw, as the knife went into his stomach. I got knocked backwards, slamming my head on the ground, and saw the boy fall over backwards. The third boy screamed, running at me, and I staggered to get up quickly. Boy #3 collided with me, knocking me a good few feet back, and I rolled, dropping the knife. Boy #2 kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could. I curled into a ball. I covered my head. And they beat me up.

I was dizzy. I was getting hit too hard. They're going to break me soon. I opened one eye. Philby, knife in hand, was running at the boys. Screaming. Knife raised.

_Philby to the rescue! I can always count on that kid! He-…wait…_

I watched Phil get smacked aside and fall limp as a sack of potatoes.

_Oh crap. Really, Philby? Really._

But his… attempt... gave me enough time to roll away from them, and grab the knife. In seconds, the second boy was on the ground with a knife in his back.

A wave of guilt washed over me. My arms and legs felt heavy. My chest hurt. I killed two people. _Killed._ Permanent.

The third guy came at me, and I picked up a rock.

_C'mon… You're not best pitcher in your class for nothing…_

I wound up… Aimed… amd BOOM! The guy was down. Out cold.

"Maybeck! Are you alright?" Charlie ran over; she had been helping Philby who was now sitting up.

"Fine… I'm fine." The aches and pains were starting to settle in. I could feel every punch, every kick that they had landed on me. I groaned.

Philby got up, slowly walking to me.

"S-Sorry, man."

"It's fine… You… You tried!" but I couldn't help the laughing fit that came out, and but the time I said 'tried', I was in hysterics.

"Shut up." He grumbled. He walked past me, picking up the knife. "Let's leave before he wakes up."

I shook my head, sharing a glance with Charlie, and limping after him.

**Jess' POV…**

"It… It-t's m-my fault… I… I shouldn't… Ha-"

"No, no Mandy. It's not your fault. Don't say that." I whispered, hugging her a bit tighter. I brushed through her hair with my fingers a little.

"B-But... If… if I…"

"No, shh…"

Amanda was trembling, shaking, and pale. The cut she had gotten definitely _wasn't_ nothing, like she had assured me. She's getting weaker by the second. We have to get out of here. But how? No magic! We're stuck.

I took a deep breath.

Amanda shivered.

"Alright.. I'm gonna clean up the cut. Maybe you'll lose less blood."

I took the ripped cloth off of her side, and immediately wished I hadn't. I gagged. It was a _deep_, _bloody, smelly _cut. There was dirt in it, and it was still oozing. I looked over at the bucket of water Katniss had made sure to leave us.

"Sorry Manda. This is gonna hurt."

I took the bucket, slowly pouring it over her wound. She squirmed, and I clamped my hand over her mouth to prevent her from yelling and giving away our position.

She calmed down, turning to bury her face into me. Small sobs wracked her entire form, sobs she was trying to hide from me.

"Come on Mandy, it's alright." I found another piece of Charlie's sweatshirt, a cleaner one, and covered the cut. "All done." I whispered, hugging her.

"J-Jess!" She cried. "H-How do we get out of h-h-here!"

"I dunno, sis. We'll figure it out. I promise."

"B-But Jess!"

"Shh, it's gonna be fine. It'll be alright. You'll be alright. I promise."

She sniffled.

**Finn's POV (Finally! Hahaa)**

"Willa. No. Stay with me." I said firmly.

"Finn…" She whispered at me. "I can't close my eyes… for a little?"

"No, you cannot. Focus on me. Me, not anything else."

"Wow… You… have… r-really… really.. g-green… eyes."

I chuckled a little, but it was forced. "Yeah… haha… Yeah, pretty green, huh?"

"Yeah…" She relaxed her muscles a little.

"No! No, Willa. No relaxing. Stay up. Stay alert. Hear me?"

"Y-Yeah Finn…"

I sat on a rock near the water, Willa's head on my lap. Occasionally I filled the container with water and dumped it on her forehead, in efforts to both cool her overheating body down, and keep her awake.

"Finn…" she whimpered.

"I know, kid. Someone will find us soon."

_Find us, and either help us, or kill us both and get it over with. End her suffering._

I shook the thought out of me head.

_Think. Positive._

"F-Finn!" She gave a small sob.

"Shh, Willa. It'll be okay. It's gonna b-"

"How _adorable._" Came a vicious voice.

I took a breath, turning around.

District one. Marvel and Glimmer.

"We… We caused no harm to you… _please!_"

"That's true, Glimmer." Marvel smirked.

"Oh, but we need to impress the Capitol." Glimmer smiled.

"And… The Capitol _doesn't like you."_

"Look, I-" I tried to reason. I had no weapon. They had spears and a bow.

"Don't even." Glimmer laughed. "Marvel, I'll take the girl. You can do whatever with the boy. Torture. Kill. The usual."

"Please. Please, she's hurt! Take me. Not her." I begged.

"Where's the fun in that?" Marvel laughed.

"The fun is where you _don't_ get to kill our friends."

I turned, seeing Katniss and Peeta standing on a rock, knives in hand. They would save us. They found us! I shared a glance with Willa. She was smiling. It was good to see her smiling after _two days_ of seeing her in pain.

"I believe you have something that's mine, Glimmer." Katniss spat.

"Why don't you come _get it_, then!"

The two girls ran at each other. I picked Willa up, quickly getting her out of the way so we wouldn't be collateral damage.

"GO!" Peeta yelled. "JUST RUN! The stream's that way! Follow it! You'll find your girlfriend and the girl with black hair!"

"Thank you, Peeta. Tell Katniss too."

"No problem." He pointed at Willa. "Keep her safe!"

"Always."

And with that, I ran. I ran until I found the river, still carrying Willa. She was on my back, like a piggy back ride.

"FINN!"

I stopped and turned. Maybeck, Philby, and Charlie were running at me.

"OH MY GOD!"

"WILLA!"

"ARE YOU GUYS HURT?"

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"WHERE WERE Y-"

"GUYS!" I stopped them. I was breathing heavy; I was tired from carrying Willa and running.

"I'll take her." Maybeck whispered.

"You look hurt." I said.

"He is. I've got her." Philby said.

_Oh, you would like that, huh Phil?_ I laughed at my thoughts.

Once she was situated on Philby's back, we started up stream. We reached the cave in a half hour, tops. But as we came up on the cave, my heart skipped a beat. Clove and Cato were in the trees, making their way towards the cave. They did not see us, nor did they seem to know Jess and Amanda were in the cave. But they would check in the cave, no doubt. And they would see them. And kill them. And then us.

So. I did the stupid thing. I picked up a rock. I chucked it behind them- they turned to investigate.

"JESS RUN!" I screamed. I ran towards the cave as Clove ran at me.

"FINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Charlie screamed.

Jess was helping Amanda out when I got there. I hoisted Amanda up, onto my shoulder. And ran, hard. Jess was right behind me. And we all ran. They were hot on our heels.

We followed the stream. And suddenly, it turned into a waterfall. A large waterfall.

"GO!" Maybeck screamed. He jumped right off.

Charlie followed. Me, Jess, and Philby had no choice but to follow.

I jumped. Amanda drifted away from me. I grabbed her in a hug. It felt like we were flying. I didn't know if we were going to die. So I kissed her. She found the strength to kiss me back. And there we were, for a few seconds. Floating. In a perfect moment.

But then we hit the water.

….

As you got sucked deeper into the water, it got… warmer. Is that normal? I can't find Amanda. I can't find anyone. Suddenly, it was bright. Really bright. And I floated. Up, till my head peaked the water. And I blinked.

Am I in heaven?

But no- I wasn't . One by one, the other keepers surfaced. Jess held Amanda up to keep her from drowning, and Charlie held Willa, who clung to her for dear life. I almost chuckled at how Charlie's face was turning red with the struggle to get oxygen, Willa's hold was so tight.

One by one, they all took in our surroundings.

We were in beautiful waters. Something happened. We weren't in the games anymore.

The water sparkled bright turquoise, so clear I could look down and see my feet. I looked up, and around. In the far distance to our right was a beautiful tropical island.

And to our left, a few hundred meters away, was a beautiful black ship. Coming towards us.

Flying high on the mast, was a simple black flag, with a skull and swords crossed on it.

I swallowed.

_Oh boy._

…**.**

**Hmm? You like it? Let me know!**

**You guys can thank Neon Clouds for this coming out so soon. And I owe her some credit. She's helping me out a lot, so thanks! GO check out her stories! She's a great writer. You'd **_**never**_** guess she was new here, she's so great.**

**REVIEW?**

**Please?**

**Ohh, I'm gonna start up the game I used to play with you guys again. The Lyric Game!**

**Sooo, what song is this:**

**Now I'm climbin the walls,**

**But you don't notice at all,**

**That I'm going out of my mind,**

**All day and all night!**

…

_**I love him ^^^ he's so sweet and he needs to sing more!**_

**Review!**


	10. You're going to be okay, I promise

**Hi guys. TO ALL YOU WRITERS HERE IN THE KINGDOM KEEPERS SECTION:**

**When we're all famous authors, on every book we write, on the last page, we have to put our usernames. So we actually know. And it will make us smile. Okay guys? Haha just sayin.**

**Charlie's POV…**

The ship in the distance made its way closer to us, but not quick enough. We'd been treading water for twenty minutes now. I was holding both myself, and Willa, up. Jess was holding Amanda up, with Finn's help. And no matter how much Maybeck tried to hide it, I could tell that fight took a lot out of him.

We were _all _getting tired.

"Ch-Charlie…" Willa muttered. Her cheek rested on my shoulder and she shivered into me. I held onto her with one arm, using my legs and only one arm to keep us floating.

"Yeah, Wills?"

"I c-cant…"

"Huh?"

"I'm so tired…"

"Give it a few minutes, Wills. That ship will help us."

She shivered, pulling herself closer to me.

"Hey, you're fine. It's all going to be okay."

But I was scared as well. The water around us had a slightly red hue to it. Willa and Amanda were going to bleed out. And… What was that about sharks? They smell blood? Oh, perfect.

And suddenly, the ship was next to us. Dangerously close. Willa whimpered and looked away.

"Kids! Kids in the water!" Came a gruff voice. "Bloody Kids! …_Bloody _kids!"

"Get th' injured ones firs'."

Suddenly, a hatch near us opened. Someone grabbed Willa under her arms and hoisted her into the ship.

"Charlie!" She screeched.

"Willa! Uh… Hold on. Amanda's coming now! And I'll be right there!"

Amanda was pulled into the ship.

"We're gonna have to pull the rest of you up onto the dock. The water's flooding in here, this hatch is really for when we're docked on land."

"Al-alright, no problem." Finn muttered.

The hatched closed. Suddenly I was worried. We're dealing with _pirates!_ Could we trust them? But my fear was proven wrong when a rope was dropped near Finn.

"Hold on!" Someone yelled.

"Jess first. Get to Amanda and Willa." I muttered, helping her towards the rope. "I'll be right up."

She nodded, wrapping the rope around her. Up she went. The rope came down again and I held on as they pulled me up.

The second I landed on the deck, I was up on my feet.

"Where are they!" I demanded to the first person I saw.

"Downstairs. I'll take you there. Already took the black-haired one. Don't worry. We'll fix 'em right up. Better in no time!"

I got downstairs. Willa and Amanda were still soaking wet. They lay on cots, Jess sitting in between the beds. A guy with long hair was cleaning Amanda's cuts, who winced slightly with every touch.

"Ay. How bout' the other one? Should I dress 'er wounds?" Someone asked.

"Ah… No."

"Why not!" Me and Jess demanded at the same time.

"She needs stitches. They both do."

"Oh… And… You can do that?" Jess asked.

"Ay, actually, I was a military doctor."

"And now you're… A pirate." I said oddly. How does that add up at all?

"Yeah, well. Yeh won't believe what people have to do to settle their debts."

"Well… when are you closing their cuts?"

"Eh… Now…" he cringed.

"While they're awake?" I asked.

"There's no other way. This ain't no world-class hospital."

I put my head in my hands.

"They'll be bleedin out if we don't, ye know."

"I know.. Just… Do it fast, okay?" I said in a whisper.

I looked at Willa, limp and barely aware of what was happening. I looked at Amanda, squirming in pain and crying into Jess. My heart broke for my two friends- my _sisters_.

Ten minutes later, Willa was sobbing into me as I held her in a hug.

"Ch-Charlie it still hurts!"

"I know, Willa, I know. It'll go away. And it's helping you, Willa. Now you're not bleeding."

Amanda was clenching her fists and her jaw and tensing all of her muscles to try not to cry as they sewed the gaping hole in her side closed. She cried out a few times, but bit her lip again.

Finally, they were done with Amanda.

I could hear yelling from upstairs.

**Finn's POV…**

Screaming. And Crying. I heard crying from downstairs, where the girls were.

I ran. But someone grabbed me.

"LET ME DOWN THERE! LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!"

Philby and Maybeck were fighting the pirates as well.

"Ay! Hold up… STOP IT! SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU."

Everyone stopped and turned towards the Captain's Quarters.

Jack Sparrow stood there, looking extremely pissed.

"I was SLEEPING! You woke me from my nap! Who are you!"

"Kids, Cap'n. We found em' in the ocean!" Someone answered.

"Great! Ocean kids! Now what's the problem?"

I walked forward. "Our friends, Captain. They're hurt. We hear crying from downstairs, may we _please_ go see them?"

"They're hurt."

"Yes."

"Get Doc!" He commanded to a pirate next to him.

"Doc's workin on em, sir."

"Good."

He turned around and walked into his room again.

"B-but! Can we go see them!"

"Nope."

"What! Why?"

"The doctor's with them. You run through that door, some scissors slip and Boom! You're friend's bleedin out and there's _nothing_ you can do. You want that?"

"N-No sir. But-"

"No buts! I am going back to sleep, next person to wake me gets cooking duty for a week!"

"Wait 'ere. I'll let ye know when they be done." Said a pirate. He walked downstairs.

I heard a pained voice calling for Charlie from downstairs.

"That was Willa." Maybeck whispered.

"Poor Wills." I whispered. She sounded hurt. "And it's my fault."

"Did you take that knife, and cut her open?" Maybeck muttered.

"What? No! I-I would never do that! I love her like my little sister! I-"

"Calm down, bro. If you didn't cut her open, It's not your fault."

I looked at him.

"Sorry. I'm stressed." I said.

"We all are." Philby sighed.

Suddenly, the door behind us opened.

"Uh… Ye can go see 'em now, if ye'd like."

We practically ran downstairs. I ran to Amanda's side; she was sitting up in her bed, and Jess was sitting in the bed next to her. She smiled at me sadly. Willa was crying in the background.

"Hey…" I whispered softly. "Hey, how are you, Manda?"

"I'm going to be okay." She whispered, looking down at the bandages on her side.

I nodded, grabbing her hand. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I really don't think I'm the one you need to be sorry to." She whispered. She glanced at the crying Willa.

"Oh… I…I really don't know what-"

"Finn. I really appreciate it, but you have to realize. I may be your girlfriend, but that doesn't make me more important than everyone else. She could have _died,_ Finn! Be more careful!"

_You save a girl's life, you get yelled at for not saving someone else. I don't, and never will, understand girls._

"You're more important to me!" I nearly yelled. "You're my girlfriend!"

"You don't get it!" she yelled back, wincing. "How can you be so shallow!"

"I _saved your life!_"

"Maybe you should've paid a tiny bit less attention to me, and at least a little attention to Willa!"

"Maybe, if I did that, you'd be _dead!_"

"_Maybe, _Willa wouldn't be like _that!_" she whispered, pointing across the room.

Willa was shaking, and sobbing. She looked bad, like, sick. Charlie was crying a little too, hugging Willa as tight as she could.

"Wha… What happened?"

"It got infected. So, Finn, _it hurts. Like hell._"

"I can't believe you're mad at me!"

"I'm not-"

"Really?" I said, sarcastically.

"Okay, you two. Stop it. Amanda, he saved your freaking life. You're being ungrateful. And stupid." Jess cut in.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Jess! He-"

"Finn, you're a selfish idiot. Don't push Willa around when she's hurt-"

"She didn't even tell me-"

"Because we all know damn well that Willa would just go on like she's fine not to worry us." She's got a valid point.

"I didn't know-"

"Don't just focus on what's more important to you." She whispered sadly.

I looked at her. And… and… she was right. It was a horrible thing to say, that I cared more about what happened to Amanda than Willa. I loved Amanda, she was my girlfriend. But I loved Willa, too, she was my little sister.

"I… I'm sorry. I care about Willa just as much." I whispered. "I just… I dunno. I really don't."

"And… I'm sorry," She whispered, "I… You saved my life. I shouldn't yell at you."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm kind of a hero like that."

"Don't push it." Amanda smiled. I leaned in.

"This fight never happened?" I whispered.

"What fight?" she smirked back. I kissed her. Oh, it was great. How could I stay mad at-

"Ah, okay. Ew? Come up for air, will you? That's disgusting… Okay, keep your tongues to yourself-"

"Jess!" Amanda muttered, pulling back to look at her.

"What?"

"Shut_ up!" _She said, and kissed me again.

"Teenagers. I will never get them! You were pissed at each other a second ago!" She grumbled, walking towards Willa's bed.

**Charlie's POV…**

I held Willa as she cried softly. It was hard seeing her in pain.

"Hey, Wills… Shh…. It's over now…" I whispered. Maybeck and Philby sat, awkwardly looking at us. Trying to be sympathetic, only managing pathetic.

I rubbed Willa's back. She tensed up, hugging me tightly.

"It's fine, it's going to be fine." I said.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Sniffling.

"All cried out?" I chuckled softly.

She gave a sad smile and shrugged. She let her head rest on me, relaxing.

"You going to sleep?" I laughed.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Then yes."

A few minutes later, I was watching her eyelids droop as she dipped into a slumber. Jess walked over and plopped herself on the bed, facing me.

"What? Get tired of Amanda and Finn?" I laughed.

"I got tired of Amanda and Finn _trying to swallow each other's faces._"

I laughed.

"Ewwww…" I giggled. Jess smiled.

Willa shifted a little, but didn't wake up.

"Oh, that's cute." Jess said.

"What?"

"Well... look at her. She's sleeping like a baby, and she's got her head on you and you're hugging her and it's just cute… it's… yeah, it's cute. You two are like sisters."

"Haha, then, o-kay." I said, awkwardly. She laughed.

She was right, though. Willa was adorable. And… it was kinda nice having her here, with me, and me knowing that nothing can hurt her. Because she's with me and I refuse to let anything bad happen to her.

"Oh, alright. Ello, mates." Came a voice. "Ladies. Gents."

Jack Sparrow came down the stairs. My eyes widened.

"Yes, darling, me. _The_ Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Impressive, right?" he smirked. I scoffed. "Hm. Okay. Well, then you lads need to get to work. Staying on this ship isn't free, you know. Lassies may stay, and rest. You look like you need it. But, lads, ye gotta work. Come along!" He started up the stairs.

Finn, Maybeck, and Philby exchanged a glance.

"Well! What are ye waitin for!"

They all jumped up and followed Jack. The door slammed at the top of the stairs.

"Well…" Jess muttered.

"We just sit here?" I asked.

"I guess so. At least it's better than cleaning."

"Yeah…" I said. I looked at Amanda.

"Hey, are you alright? I never got around to asking." I said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." she whispered.

"You'll _be _fine, or you _are _fine?"

She looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"I think I'll be fine." she said.

"Aww, Mandy." Jess said. She walked over, and sat on the bed. Amanda frowned, biting her lip. "It hurts?"

"Y-Yeah." She whispered. Jess grabbed her hand, and hugged her.

"I promise you're going to be okay. I promise."

Amanda smiled a little.

I looked down at Willa. She was shivering, so pulled the blankets up a little higher. I hugged her, gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and lay back, attempting to go to sleep.

…

**Aww… a little sisterly love there at the end. Cuuuute…**

**So what'd you think of the uneventful chapter? Famanda! Haha…. They are so fun to write about.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. We Just HAD To Cause Trouble,  huh?

**Okay… you'll hate me so much right now but I THINK im gonna pull them out of this one REALLY fast… only two chaps for Pirates of the Caribbean, sorry…**

**Finn's POV…**

I was on all fours now, scrubbing something black and gooey off the deck. I gagged. Maybeck stood a few feet to the left of me, sharpening knives and swords. Philby was on kitchen duty. Shocker. I laughed silently.

"Somethin' funny, Boy?"

"Ah… No. Sorry."

"Brats. All of 'em." He mumbled, walking away. I rolled my eyes. I listened to this guy, talking to his buds. He thought I couldn't hear him. "Ay. The Cap's gotta go. He be leadin us straight to our deaths."

"Ya think? Chasing krakens. Like he wants us to die."

"Ay."

_A mutiny? We'd better get out of here before that happens. That could cause a war on the ship… and we'd die for sure. We're already on thin ice with these jerks._

I finished scrubbing the black stuff, and moved on to polishing one of the cannons. I have bad luck with lethal weapons, so I cleaned cautiously but _slowly_, earning glares from pirates all around me.

"Hurry up, Kid! You ain' got all day!" Said one.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry." I said, glaring at the ground.

"Watch yer tone!" he growled. I glared up at him, and he kicked me to the ground.

I stood up quickly, and met eyes with him. I held my ribs where he had kicked me.

"Knock it off!" I yelled.

"Better watch who ya tangle with, rookie." I heard from behind me. I turned, to meet a seven foot tall GIANT , _hairy, smelly_ man.

Knowing I was no match for any of these people, I looked at the ground, nodding.

As I went back to cleaning, laughter erupted through the deck. My ears got hot, my heartbeat sped up, and I had to force myself not to punch these guys. I met eyes with Maybeck, who smiled sympathetically and shrugged. I shook my head.

"GET OUT! YOU IDIOT!"

I looked at the kitchen door, where I heard yelling. Philby was thrown out the door, landing hard on the deck.

"YE GONNA LIGHT THE SHIP ON FIRE, YE HEAR? DON'T YA COME BACK! Send 'em to bathroom duty!"

I ran to Philby's aid, helping him up.

"Dude, what'd you do?" I whispered.

"A-a curtain caught fire! It blew into the stove! Please, I didn't mean to! It's not my fault!"

Two mops were thrown at us.

"The TOILETS! Clean them NOW!"

I sighed.

"Come on, Phil." I said, leading him away. Suddenly, the door to downstairs burst open.

"SHE'S A WITCH! A WITCH! KILL HER, GET HER OFF THIS SHIP! SHE'S A WITCH!"

My lungs felt like they froze, my stomach dropped. My eyes went wide. Me and Philby looked at each other.

"Amanda!" I whispered.

**Amanda's POV…**

Willa slept peacefully against Charlie, who was worried beyond belief for the both of us. Charlie was currently playing with Willa's hair, hugging the poor girl close to her. Occasionally she'd check to make sure Willa was breathing normal, and when she was convinced Willa was fine, she'd go back to playing with her hair. Jess sat, leaning against me, her head buried in the front of my shoulder.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

"You alright?" I muttered.

"So… Seasick…" she whispered.

"Oh…Alright… Well just lay back, okay? Close your eyes." I whispered back softly. She relaxed into me, holding her stomach. I rubbed her back.

"Ehhh…"

I watched her fight to keep her eyes open for a little while, before I started to stare out the window and think. Alright, we're all safe. That's good. A little beat up, I noted, as Jess accidentally pressed herself up against my injured side in her sleep. I shifted so she wasn't putting pressure on the bandaged cut.

Finn had told me- had choked out through _tears_- that he killed that boy, the one that gave me the cut. I had hugged, him, told him that it'd be alright. Told him if he hadn't he would've killed Willa and me. And him. And I reminded him that the guy had forgiven him and blamed the stupid capitol. But his conscience was eating at him.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp. I turned to see Willa darting across the room, knocking over a barrel in the process. I wondered what got her so worked up. Now she was standing with her back pressed against the wall opposite the bed and looking down at something she broke in her outburst.

"Calm down, kid. Relax." I heard Charlie coax. "What's wrong?"

"CH-Charlie there's a big fat spider!" She mumbled, pointing at the ceiling above the bed she had previously fled from. Charlie laughed, but her grin faded as Willa put a hand on her stomach, looking weak, and sank to her knees. The door burst open.

"What are you-" The pirate began, but stopped, seeing the broken pieces of glass from Willa's escape from the spider. "YOU FOOL! YOU'VE BROKEN A THREE-THOUSAND GALLEON VASE! I'll have your head for this!"

He took out his sword and charged at the helpless Willa kneeling on the floor.

"NO!" I screeched. Before I even thought, I had _pushed _the guy back, against the wall.

He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"WITCH! SHE'S A WITCH!" He screamed, running up the stairs.

"Amanda…" Jess muttered.

"We're screwed." Charlie said.

"Wills, you alright?"

"Eh… yeah. Amanda.. they're going to get you now! Why would you-"

"You've risked your life to save mine three times on this stupid movie trip. Don't you _dare_ think I wouldn't do the same for you." I said solemnly. She smiled at me, and Charlie picked her up and helped her to her feet.

"So-"

"GET UP HERE, ALL OF YE! OR YE FRIENDS'LL BE SHOT!"

We all exchanged a nervous glance.

"I'm sorry." Willa mumbled. "This is my fault."

"No, it's mine." I said.

"It's no one's 'fault', let's get upstairs before they hurt the boys." Jess said, quickly helping me to my feet.

We got to the top of the stairs, me heavily leaning on Jess, Willa helped Charlie. I was feeling stronger now, luckily, and I could tell Willa was too.

"They're witches! Hang them!" yelled one.

"Send 'em overboard!"

"Tie 'em to the anchor, drown them one by one!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"No!" Finn, Maybeck, and Philby yelled at the same time.

"And the boys, too! The anchor!"

"And the Cap'n!" one yelled.

"What?" the ship went silent.

"He's gone mad! And he's stealin' all our rum!"

"YEAH! DROWN THEM ALL!"

Jack was brought out, sending us a very confused look.

I mouthed 'Help!' to him. He shrugged, still looking confused as ever.

"Jack Sparrow, we be sentencin you to death by anchor because of the wrongs you've committed against this crew." Said an odd-looking, tall guy.

"You mean, Captain Jack Sp- WHAT!?" Jack yelled.

"You're a crappy captain so we're killing you!" he spat.

"And to the kids. We're charging you with witchcraft and association to witchcraft."

"We'll kill the kids first." Someone said. "Save the Cap'n for last."

"I _like_ that plan!" Jack muttered, but they shushed him.

"Now, which bloody brat to drown firs'?" A guy with a disgusting black beard laughed.

"The witch."

I felt acid creep up into my throat. But before I could react, all six of my friends Stood in front of me, Finn at the front.

"You'll have to _kill_ us first, to even _touch_ her." Jess spat.

The pirates smiled at each other, pulling out their swords.

"You don't think you could've chosen a different way to phrase that?" Maybeck grumbled. "One that doesn't include, oh, I don't know, _death!?"_

"It'll be just like fighting the robots at night, right guys?" Philby muttered. He swallowed. "R-right?"

And the pirates charged.

"AAAHHHH!"

I was surrounded by pirates. Finn, Jess, and Charlie had gotten their hands on swords Maybeck and Philby were teaming up on pirates, taking them down with their hands. Frantically, whilst avoiding swinging blades and flying punches, I found Willa, who had been kicked to the ground, but was determined to help fight.

"Willa! Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe!" I dragged her out of the fight. "You're hurt!"

"No! This entire time, in all the movies, it's been about 'getting Willa somewhere safe' or, or 'watch out for Willa cause she's hurt!' or 'someone take care of Willa' and I'm _sick of it!_ It's _always _like that! Newsflash, Amanda, I'm _always_ getting hurt, and none of you will let me fight! I want to _help you guys!_ I get that you're worried about me and you're trying to protect me, but _i need to protect you guys, too!_ I may be a _tiny_ bit younger, and a _tiny_ bit smaller, but that doesn't mean I'm weaker!" She screeched out.

She hadn't realized that, in her rant, I had, in fact, gotten her to a safe spot for the time being.

"Willa, we don't think you're weak, you're just-"

"Hurt? You're hurt, and you'd still be fighting right now I if wasn't arguing with you! Maybeck's beat up! Finn's always hurt, but you all just-"

"_You_ are like a little sister to all of us! We don't want you hurt even more!"

"And you think that _I _would like _you _to get hurt?"

"Willa, it's different!"

"Oh, really? Enlighten me. What is it-"

"WILLA! MANDY!" I heard a screech. Both our heads snapped in the direction of the scream. We gasped.

Charlie, Philby, and Maybeck had been overwhelmed. They were now tied to the anchor, and a few pirates now worked together to carry it to the edge.

"NO!" Willa screeched.

I watched them helplessly as the anchor got closer to the edge. Two thugs took advantage of the distraction and were now running at me and Willa.

"Manda, you have to handle them." Willa muttered, motioning towards the pirates coming at us.

"Okay. Got it, but Willa-" I turned around to see her grab a knife from the floor, and fly over the edge of the ship in a perfect dive. A rush of fear went through me, but I calmed myself.

_She's got this._ I muttered, trying to convince myself. The anchor went over the edge of the ship, taking our three friends with it, and I couldn't help the scream of terror that escaped me.

"_She's got this." _ I muttered shakily. "Oh Willa, please don't let us down."

I turned back to the pirates coming at me.

_I've got this._

I started to fight, with tears in my eyes.

**Charlie's POV…**

This was it. The end. My hand reached out and found Philby's and Maybeck's as we hit the water. And we sunk. Deeper, deeper. We were doomed. I tried to relax myself against the cool anchor, surrounded by the hot tropical water, but I couldn't. Signals were firing back and forth in my brain, and I was losing air quicker because of panic. I was shaking. My ears were popping and my stomach knotting from the too-quick change in pressure.

Philby squeezed my hand, and so did Maybeck. I returned the gesture, and we all knew it was a silent 'I love you.'

That's a good last thought, right?

But suddenly, I saw a dark figure, struggling to keep up with us and the quickly plummeting anchor. It grabbed the top of anchor, and sawed at the ropes binding me to it. They released, and I darted for the far-away surface, not sure I'd make it.

As I surfaced, I felt pain like I'd never felt before. All over me, especially in my lungs, and my stomach, and _everywhere_ was just a searing pain. I cried out, but at that moment, Maybeck came up as well. He, too, seemed to be writhing. He could feel the same thing as me, the fire rippling through his entire body, same as mine. Philby came up last, taking a breath, and going right back under.

"PHILBY!" Maybeck screamed in between grunts of pain.

I started to cry, from a mix of the pain, and the fear, and the entire ordeal I had just gone through. Maybeck immediately had his arms around me.

And Philby surface again; this time he was holding some limp body close to him. Suddenly, both of them gasped for air, coughing and sputtering and writhing.

Agh… uh.. Oh…my… God…" Philby choked out. "Breath out _hard."_

We did as told, forcing all of the air out of our lungs.

"What was that?" I muttered, Wiping a few tears away and awkwardly letting go of Maybeck.

"Th-The bends." A voice answered, and for the first time, I realized that our savior had been Willa. I quickly hugged her.

"Thank you, so much." I whispered. "I love you, you know that?"

"Thanks, Wills." Philby smiled.

"We _seriously_ owe you." Maybeck laughed. "Big time."

"Not a problem." She whispered. "Guys, get your heart rate down and move all of your muscles."

"Why?" I muttered.

"The Bends." She said again, as if I should know.

"What's that?" Maybeck asked.

"Decompression sickness." Philby explained. "When you come up out of the water, there's too much gas in your blood to come up quickly. You have to adjust. It's for scuba divers. But we didn't have oxygen so we came up too fast. Our lungs could've burst, it could clog an artery, we could have a heart attack or a seizure."

"So please, take it easy for a little." Willa muttered.

When we still looked at them confused, Willa sighed.

"The change in pressure was almost enough to kill us, because we came up way too fast. So relax a bit."

"Ohhhh…" Maybeck and I mumbled, still not fully grasping it.

**Finn's POV…**

I found Jess and Amanda, running from the pirates.

"Where are the others?"

"Willa's got them." Amanda told me, with a little too much hope and not enough fact in her voice for my liking.

I quickly surveyed the ship, blocking attacks from a few pirates. There! The life boat thingy! It was on the other side of the ship. We could get there. It was our only hope. First thing was first though. I grabbed the wheel and turned the ship so sharply to one side that it tilted on what seemed like an 80 degree angle. The cannons on one side shook loose, and plummeted into the deep water. I did it again, to the other side, and the ship was left with no form of defense.

"I've got a plan!" I screamed at Amanda and Jess.

"What!?" Jess yelled.

"Follow me!" I yelled back. I charged across the ship, blocking, stabbing, and jumping. I felt awesome. Just sayin'. I made it to the boat, and Jess after me. I realize the Pirates had stopped dead in their tracks as Amanda levitated herself over them to get to the little dinghy (seriously guys, that's what a small rowboat that comes off a ship is called. But yeah, it was a pun.)

She landed next to Jess.

"Show-off." Jess muttered, cutting the boat free. Chaos erupted on-ship.

"TO THE CANNONS!"

I smirked.

"THE CANNONS FELL OVERBOARD!" I heard a yell. I full-on laughed.

"Guys!" I heard a screech. I watched as Amanda and Jess helped Willa and Charlie onto the boat.

"Hey, a little help?" I heard. To my relief, Maybeck and Philby were behind me. I helped them onto the small boat, and soon we were rowing away, leaving a ship full of chaos behind us.

"Willa." I heard Amanda say. I looked up. "Wills, we know you're not a helpless little girl. You just proved that to the world." She whispered. "But you have to understand how scared I am, when you get hurt. When any of us get hurt."

Willa nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry, Manda." Willa said sleepily. Amanda chuckled, brushing a few clumps of soaked hair out of Willa's face. "Go to sleep. You look like you need it."

Willa smiled, leaning against her and closing her eyes.

Me and Maybeck rowed the boat away from the ship, watching it shrink in the distance.

"I wonder what happened to the Captain." Philby said.

"Jack? He's smart. He'll figure something out." Maybeck mumbled, looking at the ship that was now a speck on the horizon.

Suddenly, Jess laughed.

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"There were two lifeboats when we got on the ship." She giggled.

"And there was only this one left when we took it- that jerk! He was out of the fight before it even started!" I laughed.

I looked up at the beautiful starry night sky, thanking the universe that the sea was calm tonight.

…

**Im so so so so so so so so sorry! I was on vacation and this week's been busy and-**

**Screw it, IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING. Not even gonna try to explain. Here's the chapter. Review please.**

**REVIEW!**

**BTW the lifeboat/dinghy/ rowboat is the thing they use when they anchor the ship out in the water and then take that onto land, you know that thing? Alright whatever. Goodnight. Sorry if it sucked.**

**I love Willa.**

**REVIEW!**

**PS i just gave you the longest chap ive ever written so please forgive me for the 3-week no updating thingy... haha... yeahhh...  
><strong>


	12. With Powers Come Problems

**Soooo… I wrote a long rant here about a review, but basically…**

**IM SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW WIMPY I MAKE WILLA. I agree, she's a little too wimpy in this story, but that was an accident… But I see her like that. She pulls through when they need her.**

**Oh god I don't even know what movie I'm doing now… well let's see what happens.**

**Finn's POV…**

I woke to the boat slightly rocking. A faint smell hit my nose, and I wrinkled it. I heard car horns in the background.

I rolled over, hugging Amanda closer to me. She smiled. I was positive this wasn't how we fell asleep. I could've sworn she was sitting next to Jess and Charlie, trying to calm them down, with Willa's head in her lap. Well I liked the way it turned out. I tried to fall back asleep.

"Morning." She muttered sleepily.

"Goodnight." I chuckled. I tried to sink back into sleep, but the next thing I knew, she was laying on me, her lips on mine, and her hands gripping my shirt. I slid my hands behind her, pulling her closer to me, if that was possible.

"Eeeewwww…." One of the girls mocked; I think it was Jess. It didn't matter. Neither me nor Amanda stopped or slowed down. It was an amazing kiss, it was fiery, it was passionate. It was a long overdue thank-god-we're-alive and we-made-it and i-love-you and it was perfect.

She ran out of breath and pulled back.

"Well I'm awake." I whispered to her, our faces inches apart.

"Good to know." she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Good to know, blah blah blah, sappy, cheesy, gross. Good morning." Jess sighed from next to us. Amanda slid to sit next to her, and I sat up, noticing Maybeck asleep at the front of the boat. Charlie was sleeping at our feet, on the floor, while I had taken a bench that I apparently managed to share with Amanda. Jess had slept curled up, on the other bench.

I looked at Jess, who was smirking.

"What?" Me and Amanda muttered at the same time. Jess nodded her head towards the back of the boat, where I noticed Phil and Willa were sleeping. Philby had a protective arm around Willa, who was curled into him with her head on his chest. I smiled.

"Good for him. He finally made a move." I whispered. Amanda and Jess laughed.

Charlie sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and smiled at the two.

"Where are we?" Maybeck grumbled.

"Um… I dunno." Amanda looked out across the river at the city in front of us.

"Whoa…" Charlie whispered.

"What?"

"It's New York." She smiled. "My dad lives here! Sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

"He travels a lot." She sighed. Maybeck smiled at her sadly; we all knew Charlie missed her father, even though she didn't talk about it much.

"Maybe you can see him. I can't believe it! We're finally in the right world! We're home!" Maybeck laughed.

"Finally." I muttered. Suddenly, Philby shot up, waking Willa in the process. He was breathing heavy, putting a hand on his head.

"You alright?" Willa said softly.

"Yeah." He whispered. Suddenly, both of them seemed to realize that his arm was around her waist, and they jumped apart, blushing. Charlie gave a small chuckle.

"Were are we?" Willa mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at the bandage on her stomach. She peeled it off, and, amazingly, there was just a small scar where the cut had been.

"Whoa." I muttered.

"Yeah." Willa laughed. "So where are we?"

"New York." Charlie said happily.

"In the right universe?" she asked.

"Ye-"

"No." Philby sighed.

"What? How do you know?" I said.

"Something's off." He whispered. The boat slowly floated towards the Hudson River's ferry docks. I soon realized Maybeck was steering it, and I grabbed the other oar and helped him.

"How can you tell."

"I just feel… off. Something's wrong. I feel really weird."

"Like, a weird feeling in your gut?" I muttered. "Phil, that doesn't mean-"

"No. A heavy feeling in my chest. And I can't go all clear."

I tried thinking of the pinprick of light. But I ran into the same feeling.

"Oh no. What movies are based in New York?" I said.

They all looked at me. "Really?"

"There are hundreds." Philby muttered.

_Maybe we should walk towards downtown? That seems to be where everything happens…_

"That's a good plan, Finn." Willa said, looking up at the city.

"Yeah, I… Wait… what plan?" I whispered.

"The one you just said." She said, confused at my confusion.

"Willa…. He didn't say anything about a plan…" Amanda said slowly. Jess put a hand on Willa's forehead, shaking her head as if to say 'she's fine'.

"But…" Willa mumbled.

"I was thinking of a plan." I said slowly.

"Well… Hey! Maybeck, I'm not crazy!" she yelled.

"I…I never said you were."

She realized we were all gaping at her, and shrunk back a little. She looked at us, a hand on her head.

"Willa." Philby said, a small smirk on his lips. "I'm thinking of a-"

"Seven." She whispered.

"Now?"

"Magenta…"

"And…?"

"Tacos."

We all looked at the two, having no clue what was going on here.

"Hey Willa…." Philby muttered.

"You don't really think that could be true, could it?"

"Considering you just did, I do."

"HELLO? Anyone want to tell us what's happening?" Charlie whined.

"Willa seems to have picked up the ability to read minds." Philby laughed.

"So be careful what you think." She made a disgusted face at Maybeck, who smirked.

"That's _awesome!_" Jess laughed. "What am I thinking?"

"Um… Cheese."

"Now?"

"Still cheese…"

"Now!?"

"Math class?"

"And how bout now?" Jess laughed. They had turned it into a sort of game.

"Shirtless Alexander Ludwig!" Willa laughed.

"Ohh, that's a great picture." Amanda laughed.

_What's so great about that guy, anyway? I mean… sure he's got muscles.. but…_

"Awww, Manda, watch what you say. Your boyfriend's jeal-ous…." She taunted.

"WILLA!" I yelled.

"No worries, Finn. I'll stick around." Amanda planted a kiss on my cheek, and I smiled.

As they kept playing with Willa's mind, I tried to sort things out. So Willa had superpowers. That means a superhero movie, right? And no one ever gets out of those unscathed. We hit the docks and tied up the boat, helping each other out, and Charlie began leading us to Times Square. I had dreamed of seeing this place, supposedly it's _amazing_. Right now, though, I just hope it's _safe._

As we walked towards the bright lights, I realized an absence of people. I got a little worried. Charlie, who was next to me at the back of the group, seemed to notice the same thing. She looked around worriedly.

Suddenly, there was a crash behind us. As I turned, I heard Charlie shriek. I turned to check on her, but realized she was now twenty feet in front of all of us, a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, Char, I did see that…" Willa mumbled, reading her mind.

"What?" I asked, seeing that the crash was just wind blowing a garbage can over.

"She can run." Willa laughed.

"Um…

"No, I mean she can _run._ Fast. Superhuman-fast."

"Oh." A small smile appeared on my face. "So… wait. We might… _all_ have powers."

Amanda pushed out with her hands at the garbage can. It flew a good three city blocks before it hit the ground and tumbled.

"My powers have been-" she looked at the sky and shot upwards, touching the top of the skyscraper next to us and landing safely next to me. "Magnified." She breathed, smiling.

"Show off." Maybeck grumbled.

"Alright, let's see if you have powers." Amanda laughed.

He sighed, walking out in front of us. We sat and watched him point his hands everywhere like he was trying to use the force. Then he tried to shoot lasers out of his eyes. He tried almost everything he could think of.

"UGH! DO I not get, like, powers or whatever?" He yelled. He kicked a newspaper stand, and it _flew _down the block. We sat there, gaping. He did too, until he smirked, and walked to a tanker truck. He picked it up, and chucked it three blocks.

"Whoa…." Charlie whispered.

"Yeah." He laughed, making a muscle. "Mr. Strong Man? Mr. Big shot?"

"Mr. Big Ego." Jess rolled her eyes, and we laughed. Maybeck scoffed.

"Alright Jess, how about you?"

She walked to the front of us, facing us.

"Um…" she pushed her hand out, and nothing happened.

_It could be a reflex…_ I thought, hoping Willa would hear. _If she needs her powers, they'll come, won't they._

Willa turned and gave a slight nod. Regretting what I was about to do, I picked up a pebble, aimed, and chucked it.

Jess saw it coming, and suddenly, the pebble bounced back in midair. Like it had hit some sort of force field. And Jess was gone.

"Jess!" Amanda choked out, surprised.

And suddenly, Jess materialized just behind where the pebble had hit the force field.

"I…I made a force field!" Jess laughed.

"And you were _invisible_!" Amanda yelled.

"No way!"

"You didn't realize?"

"No…"

"Ohh! I want to know what I can do!" Philby laughed, coming in front of the group. He faced us, and stuck his hand out. Nothing. He tried throwing a garbage can. Nope. Invisibility? Nada. He yelled (something about a 'sonic scream' like x-men?) Not a thing happened.

After a good twenty minutes, I realized all he was going to do was hurt himself. I stepped up.

"Let's give you a break, shall we?" I said. He nodded sadly and sat down.

I stood, looking at Amanda. She smiled encouragingly and I tried what had worked for no one else: pointing my hand out at them.

**Willa's POV… (**Her thoughts are in _italic_. When she reads peoples thoughts, they look bold italic _**like this**__)_

Finn shoved his palm at us, thinking nothing could possibly happen.

Next thing you know, _fire _is shooting at us in a thick, steady stream. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face, preparing for the searing pain, but it never came. I opened one eye to see Jess standing in front of us, holding a force field as Finn stopped the flames.

"Holy crap!" Finn muttered, breathless. He put out a fire on his sleeve. "I'm so sorry guys… I'm so sorry, I didn't know… I-I'm so…"

"It's fine, Finn, no one's hurt." Amanda said. In her mind was; _**oh now I feel bad that he feels bad….he's cute when he's nervous…**_

I looked at Maybeck. _**Yeah, that's me. Mr. Muscles. Using his powers to save lives. Hell yeah.**_

Jess?_**Great, I've always been invisible to people, but now I'm actually INVISIBLE? Oh… Hi Willa. I know you can hear me. What's up?**_

I shrugged, smiling a little.

_**Yeah… This is cool, we get superpowers.**_

"I guess." I muttered. "But nothing good happens to superheroes."

"Yeah." Jess whispered. "There's a point."

I sighed.

"We should get going." Philby muttered. _**Why don't I get powers…?**_

We walked up to Times Square, standing in the center of it. All cars, though very few, were abandoned. All people were gone. Not a sign of life, anywhere.

"Hey! What are you doing! We cleared this area!" Came a voice. We all turned immediately to see Steve Rogers- Captain America!

"We… We just got here." Finn muttered.

"Well, unless you know how to defeat aliens from another solar system, you need to get somewhere safe."

"We can help!" Maybeck yelled.

"How is that?"

Finn burst into flames behind us. Amanda floated up. Jess went invisible. Maybeck and Philby both assumed fighting stances, having A)no other way to show their powers or B) no powers to show. Charlene dashed to be in the front next to me, and I crossed my arms.

_**We look BAD ASS!**_I got from Maybeck. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, fine. Stay and help. But first sign of trouble, you're out. I'll take you to the base." He rolled his eyes.

"Recruiting a bunch of kids, are we?" came a laugh behind us. We turned again to see Loki, god of mischief. "Are you _really_ that desperate?"

The Cap assumed a fighting stance, holding up his shield. The rest of us prepared for fighting, too, including Philby.

_Oh no… He's going to get hurt! He can't protect himself with no powers!_

I inched closer to him. He wasn't going to get hurt on my watch. Not like I can do much to protect him, but… I'll try.

Loki laughed.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight now, would it?" he smirked. "I could overpower all of you _children_."

I tensed. He was right.

_I can't read his mind… Why can I not read his mind?_

"The helmet, young lady, is the reason." He laughed, looking straight at me. "Maybe you should invest in one." He walked towards me, and I tried not to back up. "Ohh, you're scared?"

"Get away from me." I muttered, as he stopped a few feet in front of me. He smirked.

"You see, the 'mind reading thing' works both ways. You may see into your enemies minds, but it leaves you open… vulnerable…" he smiled, running the tip of his spear along my cheek. I swatted it away. "Oh, so vulnerable… but not as vulnerable as to _not have powers,_ am I right, Dell?" He muttered, still not breaking eye contact with me.

"Stay away from him." I said, strongly. Menacingly.

_If you hurt him…_

_**You'll what?**_

I jumped.

_**Works both ways, Willa Angelo. I thought I'd take you… we have this connection here, see?**_

"Get away-"

"But I'd much rather you watched your friends die before you."

I could read each of my friends' minds without looking at them. Maybeck and Jess doubted it. Amanda was concerned. Finn was scared and mad. Charlie was pissed.

And Philby was _seething_ with rage.

"You get away from her right now, or I'll… I'll…" his sentence trailed off as he collapsed to his knees, holding his head. He was in pain, nearly screaming in pain. Loki laughed.

""Stop! Stop it! STOP!" I yelled at Loki. I lost it, finally, and shoved him back. He staggered a few feet, glaring murderously at me, but Philby's screams stopped.

"You foolish girl! I'll-" He raised the spear above his head, and in a split second, Charlie was there and fought for control of the spear with Loki. Loki won, and I helplessly watched as he touched the spear to Charlie's chest. She fell, limp, and I caught her.

Maybeck was next to run at Loki, fuming. But Loki shot something out of the spear at him, and he… vanished. Vanished into a pile of blue dust. Just like that… he was gone. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_He was gone? No… No, he couldn't be gone… It's Maybeck! Maybeck… yeah, he'll… he'll run down the street right now… a-and…say something stupid and sarcastic… right? He's not gone… he can't be… gone?_

The whole world seemed to fade to a blur. There was ringing in my ears; that's all I could hear. And I could only watch as Loki ran away, his brainwashed followers invaded the street, and Iron Man helped my friends try to defend themselves against the enemies. I held Charlie, as she was still unconscious and leaning against me.

Maybeck was gone.

Philby and Jess ran over to us. Crouching near us, Jess put up a force field and began to check over Charlie, trying to wake her. Philby looked at me. He was saying something- I couldn't get it. I couldn't hear him. His lips were moving.

_**Oh god, Willa, oh god… Willa, please, please can you hear me? Willa, you have to answer me… Maybeck's gone…**_I heard. His mind was a mess of 'Oh my god, Maybeck.' And 'Willa, please'.

I could hear him now. "P-Please, don't make this any harder… He's gone… You're in shock, I think, or Loki messed with your mind, either way, you have to-"

"Philby?" I whispered.

"Willa!" He muttered, breathless. He quickly hugged me, as tight as he could. He kissed the top of my head, and I blushed. "Willa…. Willa, he's gone… M-Maybeck's gone…"

"I know." I whispered. I hugged him, and I think he was crying. Maybeck was his best friend. "I'm sorry."

He pulled back, looking at me, then Charlie, then Jess.

"Finn and Amanda are fighting. But we don't have long. Mr. Stark says he's gonna get us somewhere safe.

Jess sniffled and nodded. She brushed Charlie's hair out of her face.

"What do we do with-" Jess was cut off as Charlie's eyes shot open.

"Char, are you okay?" I whispered. Her eyes met mine. Her eyes looked inhuman- giant blue orbs inside with no pupils. "Ch-Char?"

And suddenly, I was laying on the ground. She was sitting on me, one hand around my neck. She was choking me.

My best friend was _choking me._

Her hand clasped tighter around my neck. Philby and Jess seemed too shocked to do anything. The force field around us faded. Jess couldn't decide whether she should hurt Charlie or let Charlie hurt me. Red entered my vision, which faded to black, and I started to feel dizzy. And suddenly, Charlie was blown off of me, down the block. She tumbled, got up, glared, and sped away. I turned to see Amanda and Finn running towards us.

"Willa are you-" Amanda nearly yelled.

"I'm… fine…"

_**She's not fine. She's totally not fine, she can't be fine. Her best friend just turned against her- oh why is it always Willa? **_Amanda was thinking _**Oh my god, look at the bruises on her neck… Act normal, don't let her know how worried you are.**_

"Okay. Good." She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, time to get to base. Everyone unscathed?" Mr. Stark/ Iron Man asked.

"No." I whispered, thinking about Maybeck and Charlie.

"We'll get Charlie back." Amanda whispered

"But we'll _never_ get Maybeck back!" Jess muttered, crying. Amanda pulled Jess into a hug.

"Not here." Iron Man mumbled sadly. "Not now. We have to get away before Loki sends more."

We followed him through the city a few blocks to a building- a giant one that read 'STARK'. We took the elevator up, but he flew to the top to take off the suit. I studied all of us in the elevator.

We were all beat up. We were all ready to fall apart- both physically and mentally. Poor Maybeck- I felt numb just to think about him. My knees were shaking, and soon _I _was shaking, sobbing. And everyone just kind of… joined in. So by the time we got to floor sixty, we were just five crying kids, who desperately needed their friends back.

"Uh… Um…." We heard someone awkwardly clear their throat.

"Oh." Finn sniffled. "Sorry… We…"

"I understand." Bruce Banner smiled sympathetically. "Let's get you all a room, shall we? You can rest there for the night, and help us in the morning."

'Black Widow' (she told us to call her Nat, but I had to fight the urge to call her Scarlett Johansson) led us to the rooms we'd be staying in- a king bed for the three girls to cram in and a queen bed for the two boys. "We'll fill you in on the situation tomorrow. You've more than proved yourselves. Get some rest." She whispered, smiling at us.

We nodded a quick 'thanks' and went to our respective rooms. Amanda, Jess, and I sat facing each other.

"M-Maybe… with the spear… there's a way to get him back." I said. It hurt to talk, honestly, but they'd worry if I told them that.

"We'd need the spear for that." Amanda said softly.

"I'll get it. I can go invisible." Jess said.

"It's too dangerous. I'll do it." I said. "It's _my _fault he's gone, I'll get the spear and try to bring it back."

"No. And it's not your fault." Amanda said.

"If I hadn't… if I hadn't let Loki… then Charlie wouldn't have run forward… and-"

"You're not making sense, Willa. Go to sleep." Jess said softly. "You need it."

Amanda brushed her fingers along the hand- shaped bruises on my neck.

"You need the rest too." I said.

"We all do, so let's call it a night, shall we?" Amanda muttered. She got settled under the blankets and patted the spot next to her.

I lay awake, my head resting on Amanda's arm, for a very long time that night.

But all I could think as I fell asleep was about what Loki had said to me.

_**We have this connection, see?**_

…_**Make you watch your friends die before you…**_

…

**Everything happens **_**really fast **_**iin this chap.**

**Soo? Long? Boring?**

**Aww…Maybeck… Yees, guys, I did just do that. **_**PLEASE **_**stick with the story, though...**

**Oh my god, Maybeck….**

**Mayyyyybeeeeecccccckkkkkk….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. The Big Fight

**It jumps around a lot… but Avengers did that too.**

**Amanda's POV…**

I woke up at five in the morning, sweating and shaking from my nightmares. I sighed. I was crushed in between Willa and Jess; even though the bed had been big enough for all of us, both of them were clinging to me as if their lives depended on it. I put an arm around each of them, watching them.

Jess' face contorted into confusion, anger… or maybe even fear, every once in a while. Parts of her were twitching occasionally: her wrist was twisting slightly from time to time, her hand was squeezing into a fist every now and then, and she would kick out slightly with her foot at random. Her breathing was rapid. She was fighting someone in her dreams.

I was going to wake her up when I heard a voice.

"Don't- she's been doing that, on and off, for a while. It'll stop."

I looked up. The voice belonged to the one and only Black Widow- or Nat, as we were told to call her.

"Oh… Hi."

"Morning." She smiled a little. I smiled back.

"Morning."

"You all seem to be having pretty bad nightmares- you've been through a hell of a lot, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yeah… you could say that."

She nodded, staring at the floor for a while. I stared out the window.

"So who's Charlie?" she asked after a while.

For a second, I was frantic- _where's Charlie!_

But then I remembered, and sighed.

"Oh… she, uh… She's a friend…She, uh… Loki g-got to her…"

Nat pressed her lips together in a tight frown.

"I know how you feel. He had… a good friend of mine." She was suddenly distant. "We… We got him back, but he hasn't really… Well he's a little distant. A good night's sleep probably fixed it, though, he seemed happier this morning."

"How? I mean, how'd you get him back?"

"I bashed his head on a railing." She laughed. It faded, though, and she looked at the sleeping Willa. "So… Who's… Maybeck?"

I felt tears come to my eyes as I closed them.

"He also was… Is a friend… Loki…"

"Is he on Loki's side, too?"

"Loki killed him." I sighed.

Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, hun, I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, not trusting my voice not to crack. I sniffled, calming myself down.

"How'd you know about them?" I whispered.

Nat nodded her head towards Willa.

"She talks in her sleep… she, uh, cries in her sleep, really." Nat sighed. "I listened…felt bad, but. I'm trained to gather information."

I shrugged.

"She probably wouldn't mind." I said, staring down at the hand-shaped bruises on her neck. I winced. It was just a horrible reminder. Charlie was evil, Maybeck was dead.

I let a few tears fall, sniffling.

"Hey… Hey, no, don't cry… I didn't mean…" Nat started.

Someone wiped a tear off my cheek, and I opened my eyes to meet Willa's concerned gaze.

"Morning." I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Good morning." She whispered, speaking in a sleepy, raspy monotone.

Jess squirmed in her sleep. Willa pushed herself up, her messy, frizzy hair pretty much sticking out at every angle. She frowned at me.

I chuckled, smoothing Willa's hair back and hugging her.

"Manda. We need to get them back." she muttered into me. I rubbed her back.

"We'll get her, don't worry. I think I know h-"

"And Maybeck… We have to get Maybeck." She said, solemn.

_Why does she keep SAYING that? We can't get him back! He's gone. She's gotta be delusional. Something's wrong. She.. maybe she got hit in the head._

"No, Wills… We…"

She looked up at me.

"Okay." I whispered. "We'll try. Go to sleep." I said.

She closed her eyes. She opened them, however, and met eyes with me.

"You did remember, I can hear what you're thinking. I'm not crazy." She whispered. She let her head fall back onto me. I felt horrible, now.

Gradually, she relaxed onto me and her breathing became steady.

"She's asleep." I whispered, guilty about what just happened. I noticed Nat had hidden. She walked out from her hiding place behind the closet door.

"I don't think she was ever awake." Nat laughed.

"No, she definitely was awake."

"She asked to get him back… your friend Maybeck, I mean. Isn't he-"

"He's dead, yes." I whispered.

"She's… delusional…" Nat said slowly.

"She's hopeful, and she's had a rough week." I muttered.

This time, it was Jess who shifted and woke. Nat didn't have time to hide, as Jess had shot up, breathing heavily.

"Oh… hello." Nat muttered.

"Um… Uh… Hi…" Jess tried to calm herself down and slow her breathing. I put my arm around Jess. When she continued, she was calmer. "You're here to babysit us?"

Black Widow smirked.

"No. To tell you the truth, I'm here to get information out of you." She said. "To make sure you're not spies. Which, I know, you aren't. Or you're spies with big hearts." She laughed.

"Can we fight?" Jess said darkly. "I want them to suffer the way we have to." She grumbled.

I looked at her, shocked.

"I miss him." She explained, near tears.

"We do too. You don't need to go all 'Dark Side' on us." I mumbled.

She looked at me, hurt.

"I'm sorry.. Bad joke, I'm sorry." I whispered. She sighed.

…

We sat at the counter, eating plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. Protein shakes accompanied them, and fruit. We had to get our strength up for the fight.

"So." Tony mumbled, pointing towards the screen. "Dell- ah, I mean Philby- will cover from the rooftops with Hawkeye, here. Stay close. Philby, you'll be throwing grenades from above. Willa, I suppose you can be up there, too, if you want, but we'd like you shooting from the ground."

"Shooting?" she muttered. Her voice was still raspy, I wondered if that was normal. Well, it's not every day someone gets choked half to death, so…

"Yes… Finn told us you're pretty good with a bow. Is that true?"

"She's amazing with a bow." Jess said.

"Well then. Here's the most high-tech bow you'll ever get. Better than Hawkeye's, really. So would you mind staying on the ground with Black Widow?"

"Sure."

Hawkeye smirked, putting the case on the table in front of Willa. She opened it, her eyes going wide.

"Whoa."

"Yeah." Tony laughed. "Oh, and I forgot to mention- You're all getting armor. So I'll go suit them up, and Steve will brief you. Send 'em in as they're briefed."

Tony led Willa and Philby out. Steve nodded, and faced us.

"So… Finn, you'll be with me. We're covering Times Square. Get fired up." he laughed at his own joke. "Go on, get armor."

He looked at me and Jess.

"You two… Would you like to stay together of split up?"

Me and Jess exchanged a glance. I really wanted all of us to stay together, but that's not going to happen. It's a war. The second one we've been in in a week.

"Anything you want, Cap."

"Okay. Then Jess will go with Thor, I guess. You'll be covering here." He pointed to a place on the map. "And you'll be with me and Finn." He looked at me. I smirked.

"Should we go get armor?"

"Yes." He muttered.

…

"Stay close, Manda." Finn whispered, kissing my forehead. The Captain laughed, and Finn smiled at him.

"I knew it. You two _are _together."

Finn laughed.

"Isn't that the least of our worries?"

The Captain laughed as well. "You'll need the jokes, with what's coming."

I sighed.

The Captain held his hand to his ear.

"Get ready." He mumbled.

We exchanged a terrified glance.

We looked down the block, at 5th Ave., where I knew Willa and Black widow were.

**Willa's POV…**

"So you're the closest with Charlene?" Black Widow asked, glancing Times Square. We had gotten the warning moments ago: they were coming. But, strangely, nothing was happening for now. We stood, back to back, me with my bow and her with her guns.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

She sighed.

"So we'll have to face her. And Loki's pissed that I tricked him." She muttered, "And he enjoys torturing you, it seems."

"So we're screwed." I said.

"…Yeah, pretty much. What did you do to him?" she asked.

"What? You mean to Loki?" I mumbled.

"Yeah."

"I dunno… I tried to read his mind, I guess."

"Hm."

I tried not to read Nat's mind. Some privacy would be the polite thing to do, right? But I couldn't help it- I accidentally caught little bits and pieces, words and phrases occasionally. And what we were about to do, I gathered, was practically suicide.

Nat tensed. I turned around to see none other than Loki and my best friend coming around the corner. An army followed them.

I _will_ get Charlie back.

No matter what it takes. I looked at the buildings high above me, hoping Philby was watching… I might need his help.

**Philby's POV…**

The war had started. I had a giant box of high-tech grenades that I lit and threw. Big whoop. I'm barely helping anyone. I couldn't even find any of my friends to help.

I lit a sticky grenade, waited for the exact moment, and chucked it forward. An alien speeder intercepting it, flying about another block before exploding.

"You're good." Hawkeye mumbled. Then, he smirked. "But can you beat… the Master?"

He pointed his bow behind him, and, without even a glance, he shot. It connected with a speeder, and blew up.

"Whoa." I said.

I grabbed another grenade, and waited. There! There's one… judging by the speed, he'll be _there_ in thirty seconds, so apply _this _much force and take _this _much time… and..

I pulled the pin, closed my eyes, and tossed it over my shoulder, behind me. Sure enough, it stuck to a speeder, blowing it up. I looked at Hawkeye.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe you're _almost_ as good as me." He laughed. We went back to taking out the speeders.

I didn't feel so worthless and unimportant now. I looked to the left, gasping as I saw a giant… thing… coming down the block.

**Jess' POV…**

I went invisible, deflecting a laser beam with a force field. It bounced back and killed the alien who shot it. Next, there was an _alien _flying at me. I deflected him off of a force field, throwing him at Thor. Like a batter at the plate, he swung, and the guy went flying down the block. He smirked and winked at me before going back to fighting.

I should have been more focused on the fighting. But I was doing fine. They weren't difficult to trick or beat, there were just many of them. Anyway, what I found myself thinking about was kinda funny.

_Theoretically, Chris Hemsworth just winked at you… ohhh…. Yes…._

There was a giant BOOM that brought me back to reality. Coming down the block was a giant fish-type thing flying down the block.

Through my helmet came Iron Man's crackle-y voice.

"_Alright, Jess, I'm gonna need your help on this one."_

I turned to see him landing next to me.

"Giant force field?"

"One giant force field, coming up." I muttered. I concentrated all of my power on it. I had to keep it up. But it was… almost… Draining me? I felt more and more tired with the passing seconds.

"Good! Good! I need you to hold that for me, okay? As best as you can, you need to hold that force field."

The fish came closer. And closer. Until finally- it smacked head-on into the force field. I cried out… I don't know why. Pain, maybe? I'm not sure, I'm numb.

"Alright! Let go, you can let go!" Thor yelled, concerned.

This time, it was Philby's voice that came through to my helmet. "_Jess, I can see you. Are you alright? Jess?"_

Thor caught me as I fell over backwards. The last thing I saw was the fish _eating _Iron Man.

The world faded to black.

**Charlene's POV… oooooh….**

I walked down the block, towards Scarlett Johansson and.. Willa. Willa.

_That traitor._

How dare they all help the enemy! What Loki wanted was peace. He would oversee the entire world. We would be one people, led by him. No more wars. What were they doing, trying to stop that! They _like _fighting? They _like _wars, and death?

For some reason, I had this burning rage towards them. How could they? Betray me like that!?

They needed to pay. Join, or pay. And it didn't look like Willa was going to join.

So she would have to pay.

She would have to die.

"Ah, friends." Loki started with his winning smile.

"Not likely." Said Scarlett. What was her name? Oh yeah 'Black Widow'. Oh, a spider. I'm soooo scared.

I noticed Willa was glaring at me. I tuned out of what Loki and 'Black Widow' were saying.

_Oh, can you hear me, Willa? Willa? _ I said… ah… _thought_ softly. Sweetly.

The anger faded from her face. She looked at me, almost hopefully. Lovingly. Pathetically.

_Well then… I just thought you should know… I'm going to kill you. Slowly, painfully. You're a horrible traitor. A filthy liar. And you're pretty damn ugly, too._

She looked hurt. For a few seconds, she looked near tears. But the, it turned to anger, pure hatred, glaring rage. Something I don't remember seeing when she was my acquaintance.

"… Having fourteen-year-olds do the fighting for you now? Pathetic." Loki was saying.

"Which is exactly what you're doing, right now." Black Widow nodded at me.

"She's _fifteen._" Loki said. He was purposefully being teasing and impossible- waiting for them to lose patience.

Brilliant man.

Black Widow rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Loki? Money? Or do you just have sibling issues?"

"I'm adopted. I'm not related to that _fool._"

"Lucky him."

Loki sneered.

"Patience, Mister Loki." I muttered.

"I think that little scheme is done." Loki said to me. "Go forth."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't you trust me, young one? Walk forward."

I walked, stopping twenty feet before them, and twenty feet in front of Loki and his army.

"Go ahead." Loki said to black Widow. "Kill her."

Black Widow's eyes went wide, and so did mine. I looked back at him, and he nodded reassuringly.

"You can't." he taunted. "You're too much of a coward."

But he was wrong. Willa ran at me.

Willa, the traitor. I sidestepped, but she had known I was going to. She'd read my mind. She tackled me to the ground, pinning me down. But I had always been stronger than her. With _ease_, I flipped the situation and I pinned her. I put my hand around her neck. Right over the bruises. I smirked, pulling off her dark red helmet.

"Seem familiar?" I whispered. I added a little more pressure. She could breathe, but she was gasping.

Behind us, Black Widow and now, the Hulk, were fighting against Loki and his army. The hulk was wiping out the army, but Black Widow was struggling to hold off Loki.

"Char.. Charlie…." Willa was gasping.

"It's Charlene, runt." I said. I put more pressure on her throat.

"It's.. It's not you…" her breathing was labored. "Please.. Charlie… don't."

"Of course it's me. Just better. Loki's shown me his plans. The future is bright for him. And me, since I joined him."

"Charlie… please… remember? We're frien-"

"Don't you _dare _tell me you're my friend! You traitor! You could have joined us! But you chose to fight me. Look where you are now. You don't deserve to live."

She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were bloodshot and filled with tears. She seemed to search for any sign of mercy in my eyes.

"Okay." She choked. She stopped attempting to breathe. She had had enough.

I smirked. I won. She'll be dead. She- AH!

It felt like a train hit us. We went _ flying. _Crashed against a wall. We _broke _the wall. And then we lay in the crumpled stone, too shocked to move.

But suddenly, my head was throbbing. I… my memory started to fog- How did I get here? And… Loki? What… who?

Everything that had happened in the past few days started to fog. What was I doing? Following Loki? Isn't he bad? I looked over at Willa. A wave of hatred passed through me, but it went quickly and was replaced by concern.

What was _that?_ Me? Hating Willa? Not in a million years!

"…Wills?" I whispered.

She looked at me, terrified for a second. But she seemed to look deeply in my eyes, and calm down.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah… what happened?"

She started to cry. That_ really _clears thing up, huh. But it was weird. Something bad had happened. Something horrible. Because she was standing in front of me, sobbing her eyes out. Like, gross, snotty, loud, _sobbing._

"Willa?" I whispered. I pulled her into a hug. "Willa, _please, _what happened?"

"You.. You were… Evil!" she said, in between gasps.

"I… what? Like, green eyes evil?"

She nodded, still hugging me, refusing to let me go.

"You… You tried to kill me!" she sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed her back. Looking around, I realized this wasn't a great place for a mental breakdown.

Or _two_ mental breakdowns, as I was beginning to shake.

She pulled out of the hug for a second, looking up at me.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled. I shakily brushed my fingers over her bruised neck. She winced. "D-Did I do that?"

She nodded a little.

"Willa! I'm so sorry! I-"

I was cut off as her eyes looked over my shoulder, behind me. They went wide.

"Charlie!" She screeched, pushing me to the side. I watched as a blue jet of light hit her; it was from Loki's spear. Her terrified eyes met mine. She muttered something about Maybeck, and she was gone. Blue dust replaced her.

"Ah… Uh…" I was too shocked to get a word out.

_She's...she's gone. She's dead!_

No…

I was really shaking now. I heard a small electronic voice yelling; it sounded like Amanda's. I found the source: the communicator on her helmet.

I shakily slipped on the helmet.

"_Willa!? Willa, Please answer me! Are you okay? Finn, she won't answer… Willa!"_

"Ah…" I mumbled.

"_Wills? Oh my god, thank god you're okay… I-_"

"N-no…" I whispered.

"…_Charlie? Is that.. oh my god. Are you alright?"_

"N-no…" I said again.

"_Charlie? Charlie, It's Phil. Are you alright?"_

"No!" I screeched.

"_Where are you? Me and Philby will be right there. Stay put, Charlie. Don't move!"_

I looked down the block. The Hulk-vs.-Army-vs.-Black Widow-vs.-Loki fight had moved down another block. Loki probably though I was dead, and so was Willa.

I described my surroundings as best I could. They told me they'd find me. Then I sat down, legs crossed, staring at the hole in the building next to me. I put my head in my hands.

"Charlie? Charlie!" Amanda's voice came from down the street. I heard two sets of footsteps.

Amanda slid next to me and pulled me into a hug. Philby crouched on the other side of me.

"Charlie, what's wrong? Where's Willa?"

I started to cry. Amanda held me, and let me cry into her chest. She was shaking. Her heart was beating three times the normal speed. She knew something was up.

"Where is… Willa?" Philby said slowly.

I shook my head. Amanda started to cry.

"L-Loki g-got her.. Loki killed her… because she saved me… she saved me, Amanda… she t-turned into b-blue d-dust…" I cried.

"Wh-What…" Philby whispered. Tears streaked his. He breathed heavy and fast. "What! He… He.. She's…"

"She's gone, Philby." Amanda whispered, still holding onto me.

"No! No, she can't… he… He… She… can't… be… Gone!" he muttered. His breathing was heavy and labored. He backed up. He wasn't sad- he was _pissed._

"First he takes… My best …friend… and now… _Willa!_" Philby was saying. Me and Amanda stared at him, wide-eyed.

"He… has to… pay!" his voice seemed to be getting deeper. He was growing… Six feet, now seven. Amanda pulled me up, backing away.

"Charlie, when I say, I want you to run as fast as your legs can carry you to Stark's Tower." She whispered to me so he wouldn't hear. "Okay?" I nodded.

His skin turned blue- first a pale, sickly shade, and then dark blue. His fire red hair turned bright orange. His muscles bulged, his eyes turned a lighter blue than they normally were.

He was eleven feet tall now, staring down at us like he wanted to crush- or smash- us.

He roared.

"Now!" I turned and ran. Fast. Superhuman speed- I almost forgot about that.

But I was too terrified to care.

Philby had just Hulked out.

…**..**

**0.o oooohhhh…. You see where this is going? Stick with the story please! Just trust me!**

**So I'm not going to do Titanic **_**next, **_**but the one **_**after **_**next. It that okay with you all? I needed a sci-fi movie next because of… reasons.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. The Battle Rages On

**Finn's POV…**

I threw flames at the aliens around me, in a desperate attempt to break their tight circle around me. It worked, and at least two of them were fried. They backed up, and I torched them again.

Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around, ready to blast this person into a fiery oblivion. The person grabbed my wrist.

"Oh, sorry Cap."

"No, it's fine. Your friends need you at Stark Tower, now." His voice was cold and sad.

"Why?"

"Just, come with me. Take the aliens down as you go."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked frantically.

He stopped, turning to look at me.

"Everyone's fine." He muttered. I got the feeling he was lying, and my stomach dropped.

The Captain took off in a run, and I followed. I threw flames at those who dare challenge us, but I was distracted. Which is why, when I saw a frail little girl with black hair lying on the ground, it took me a minute to process.

But then it did.

"STOP!" I yelled to Captain America. He turned, his eyes searching for what possibly could have made me stop- but then he saw it.

I ran to Jess' side, sliding to my knees and pulling her limp body into my lap.

"Oh, Jess. Not you too! Please, say something!" I was mumbling. "Anything!"

_First Maybeck, then Jess? I can't lose any one else._

Thor came running over.

"I've been keeping her safe. But every time I try to get her out of battle, more reinforcements come and I have to put her down and fight. They don't seem to be bothering her, they think she's dead."

"DEAD!" I screeched.

"No, no! She isn't! Her powers exhausted her and she fainted. They just think she's dead."

"We'll get her out." Captain mumbled.

"Finn…?" Came a weak voice.

"Jess! Hey… Hey, Jess…" I kept my voice soft, like talking to a little kid. "Hey… How are you, kid? You feeling alright?"

"F-Finn… its hard… to keep my.. eyes open."

I looked up at Captain America, who looked perplexed. He knelt next to us and put a hand on her forehead.

"Is she sick?" I whispered.

"No." He said, giving me a confused look before looking back down at Jess. "Hey, Jess… Did you get hit in the head?"

Jess shook her head.

"Do you have a headache?"

"N-No…"

"A stomach ache?"

She shook her head again. The Captain looked at me.

"She really is fine, just exhausted. Can you carry her?"

I nodded.

"Alright… then let her sleep."

I looked down at Jess, who mumbled a little 'Please'.

"Goodnight, Jess." I laughed.

Thor and Captain America jogged on either side of me, protecting me and Jess from the aliens. Jess slept peacefully, somehow, curled into me as the battle raged on around us.

Finally, we reached Stark Tower. The sight in front of me was one I'd hoped not to see. Something was _obviously _very wrong.

Charlie and Amanda sat on the steps. Amanda was hugging Charlie like she was a crying kid. Charlie sobbed onto Amanda's shoulder. Amanda seemed to be fighting tears as well. Fighting a losing battle, as they were streaming down her face.

_What. Happened_.

Oh no.

Philby? Willa? No, they must be fine, if they're together.

Both of them saw us at the same time. Both shrieked out 'Jess', both ran up to us, crying harder.

"No, no!" I said softly. "Shh, she's just sleeping guys."

This calmed their nerves a little. I laid Jess down on the top of the steps, her head in Charlie's lap, and Amanda hugged me.

"Finn.." She muttered into my shoulder.

"Hey, Manda. You alright? We're still waiting on Philby and Willa, right?"

"Finn." She whispered, her voice breaking.

"Where _is _Philby? I have to ask him-"

"He's raging around the city as a blue, red-haired hulk, trying to kill Loki."

"Oh! He found his power! That's great! What made him-"

"Finn…"

"Amanda? Wait.. What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Charlie? Amanda… Where's… Where's Willa?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she fought back tears.

"I-Is she hurt? Does she need help?"

"Finn. Philby hulked out because… because Loki killed Willa."

My ears rang.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Finn, _Willa is dead._"

"Ah… N-no… no, she… She's not… I mean… She _can't _be…Gone?"

"Finn…" She muttered. Her voice broke, and soon she was sobbing into me.

"Mandy. I.. I'm sorry." I said, though I was very near sobbing, myself.

"Finn, she was my _sister!_" Amanda screeched.

"She _is_ your sister."

"Don't start with that, Finn. Please." She cried into my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, about to burst into tears myself.

**Charlie's POV…**

I sat, leaning against the front of Stark Tower. Jess was leaning against me, asleep, and I hugged her. I really didn't want to cry anymore. Or I couldn't. I felt pretty numb.

I couldn't get Willa out of my head. I couldn't get her face- right before she had gotten hit with Loki's laser- out of my mind. How she had sacrificed herself to save me. After I had tried to kill her-_twice-_ nonetheless. I remember that face, too. The only thing I could remember from my time as Loki's slave was Willa's terrified face. Her betrayed, horrified, all-hope-was-lost, sorry, but most of all, _forgiving_ face. She had loved me. For me. Not because I was famous, or popular. She was my best friend because she _actually _loved me, she _actually _wanted to be my friend.

And now she's gone.

Gone. I was shaking, thinking about it.

"M-Manda?" I heard someone mumble.

"No. It's Charlie, Jess." I whispered.

"Oh. Okay."

I thought for a few seconds. Should I ask? I had heard Amanda say… Yes, I'll ask. I need to know.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-Where's Maybeck?" I was almost scared to ask. The way Amanda and Finn had talked about him-

"He's dead. He died, right after you got turned evil, Charlie." Her voice broke. "I'm sorry."

With that, we both were in tears. I hugged her closer to me, rubbing her back.

Now Maybeck, too? This can't be happening. It can't. First my sister… and now… Maybeck? No. It' a dream.. Wake up, Charlie.

_Maybeck. Please, I need him… wake up, Charlie! Wake up!_

Not only that, but his last sight was probably me, being evil. No, No! Did I kill him? No, I couldn't have. It wasn't me. They'd kill me before that. I hope.

Maybeck... I...

I loved him, didn't I?

He'll never know. He _deserved to know!_ This all my fault...

_Charlie...calm down..._

I took a few deep breaths, and figured I should tell Jess-about Willa, that is. I looked down at her. And she looked up at me with giant, watery, gray eyes.

_Or I could let Amanda tell Jess_, I thought, as Amanda walked up.

"Hey, Jessie, how're you feeling?" She sat down next to us, placing a hand on Jess' back.

Jess shrugged. Amanda looked at me.

I could pretty much tell what she was trying to ask. I shook my head.

No, I didn't tell Jess yet.

Amanda met eyes with Jess. Jess, seeing something was wrong, let go of me and sat up. She looked Amanda in the face.

"Amanda…"

"Jess. Listen to me." Amanda whispered. She grabbed Jess' hand.

I got up, walking towards Finn. I didn't need the news again. I didn't need to see poor Jess' reaction.

"Hey Charlie." Finn whispered. He sat on the curb, his head in his hands. Broken Alien speeder parts rained down from above us.

"Hey Fi-"

"Charlie, I failed."

"What?"

"I failed. Wayne says I'm a leader… I'm-" We both looked over as we heard Jess break out into sobs, to see Manda hugging her and trying to comfort her.

"Oh… Aw, Jessie." I whispered.

"I'm a horrible leader!" he continued. "Horrible! Tw-Two of us dead! _Dead!_ That was _my best friend! _My _brother! _And my _little sister!_ I can't even keep my family safe!"

He was nearly screaming- pure rage. He was so mad at _himself_.

"Finn, it's not-"

"Yes! You don't get it! You don't get it, Charlie! I _failed_ and they're _dead!_ There's NO undoing that! They're gone! You don't understand! You'll never see your stupid boyfriend again!"

_Maybeck._

_Had he really liked me?_

I don't know. All I know is that I was backing up, sobbing.

"Or your _little sister, huh? _You always called her that! Do you _care_? She's gone! You'll _never _see her stupid smile _ever _again, Charlie! And it's _my fault!_"

He gets _angry_ when he's sad. This is the second time this week. He's so _pissed._

I sat down hard on the curb, putting my head in my hands.

He was sobbing, too, staring at me dead in the eyes. Would he hulk out too? I don't think so. But could he shoot flames from his eye sockets if he got pissed off enough?

"Finn, you _shut up! NOW!"_ Amanda screamed. At the top of her lungs. Never had I seen Amanda this furious. Especially not at Finn.

Finn was shocked, too. He looked guilty _immediately._

"Charlie, I…"

"Save it, Finn. I don't care." I muttered, walking over to Jess.

I sat down next to the poor girl; her elbows rested on her knees, her hands on her head gripping her hair. Her head was hanging down, and she sniffled and shook and sobbed.

"Jess…" I whispered. Amanda sat on the other side of her. She doubled into Amanda and cried.

There was a giant BOOM! as a blue, ten-foot-tall monster landed in front of us. In an instant, Finn stood in front of us and blocked up from the giant monster. Finn may get mad, but he's got a big heart. And he shouldn't blame himself.

Philby's giant blue eyes examined us. _Friend, or Foe?_ his brain was trying to decide.

"Philby." I whispered. I stepped up to be in front of him. "Phil.. please. I want to help you, Phil."

His eyes stared down at me in rage. In a second, I'd be a Charlene Turner pancake, extra cherry-red syrup.

But he didn't crush me. He was listening to me.

"I… I kn-know it's hard that they… that they're gone. B-But you have us.. Philby, you will _always _have us. No m-matter what happens… or who's gone. I know... H-how you feel… Willa was my s-sister, just like Maybeck was your brother. A-and you l-loved Willa… Just like… Just like I loved Maybeck."

I couldn't believe that it had come out of my mouth. I couldn't believe how true it was, either. I had fallen for Maybeck, somewhere along the way.

Philby's eyes softened. He began to shrink. Back to the Philby I know and love. He shrunk to his knees, weakly falling into my arms, crying.

"Philby." I muttered into his hair as I hugged him as close as possible.

He had lost just as much as me, maybe more.

I kissed the top of his head, letting him cry into my shoulder. I hugged him for a few minutes, just crying with him. With my poor little brother, who had held it together so well until now.

Eventually, we were all in a tight group hug. The five of us.

The five if us.

I will _never _get used to that.

Five.

I love them. I love seven of our little five.

I looked up at Amanda's tear-stained face. My big sister, currently holding me in a tight hug. Sometimes we all need someone to lean on.

I'm glad she was hugging me, then.

Because suddenly, there was a giant _BOOM!_ and everything was on fire. It was hot-every part of me was in so much pain. But Amanda's grip on me still held.

I realized we had just been blown up.

And everything faded to black.

…**(I seriously thought about leaving it there… but I won't. YOU'RE WELCOME.)…**

**Finn's POV…**

_Darkness? Oh… my eyes are closed._

I slowly lifted my head, looking around. I couldn't see-it was too bright. But I didn't feel pain anymore. I was numb-tingly. It was almost a nice feeling.

My vision came back to me. My friends were laying on the ground, slowly waking up around me. Amanda had been hugging Char and Jess, I'm guessing, since she had an arm around each of them, and, even though she _was _slowly waking, I doubted she'd let go of them anytime soon.

That's when I noticed I had a firm arm around Phil, like I was protecting him, trying to keep him safe. But I wasn't sure from what. What had happened?

"whearrwe…" I heard one of the girls mutter. We were all so tired.

I picked my head up, looking around.

"Wha…?" I mumbled lazily.

"Wherearewe…" they muttered again, clearer this time. Though not by much.

I examined our surroundings. I let my head hit the ground.

"In the middle of the freakin' jungle, cause we can't win." I yelled to no one.

"Whyyy…" someone groaned.

"Dunno, don't care… all I wanna do… is… sleep…"

"G'night…" someone mumbled.

We all fell back asleep, completely wiped out from our trip so far.

The horrible part was, our journey wasn't over yet.

…

**Yay! Next movie: jungle setting. Any guesses? Unless I already told you guys…**

**Goodnight…**

**REVIEW!**


	15. A Very Very Very VERY Big Problem

**Jess' POV…**

_I groaned in pain. Something cool was pressed against my lips, and I felt water leak down my burning throat._

"_There you go. Easy, hun… Easy."_

_Somehow, my brain processed Amanda next to me on one side, Finn on the other. There was a dark shape kneeling over Amanda, and I realized I wasn't drinking anymore._

_The figure was softly talking to my sister._

"_Hey Manda… Shh, I know it hurts.. Water will help, I promise. Drink a little."_

_The voice was soft, sweet… familiar._

_Now it was kneeling over Finn. Finn was making pained, worried noises that somehow must've translated into words to the figure._

"_No, no, hunny, Amanda's fine… she's right over there."_

_My head rolled back, and pain shot through my body. And I felt myself slipping out of this half-aware state…_

_Slowly…_

_Falling…_

_Into the real.._

I gasped, trying to sit up. A hand forced me back down.

"Sh! Shh, Jessie! Calm down! It's okay, it's okay… You're fine… It's… It's all gonna be alright. Okay? Here, drink some more water."

"Thanks…" I muttered, feeling the cool liquid in my throat again.

Charlie was now sitting behind me, hugging me as I leaned back against her, breathing heavily.

"Thanks…" I repeated. "Thanks… Charlie…"

"Charlie? Haha, I _wish_ I looked as good as her." 'Charlie' joked.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh my god."

"Hey, Jess." The person whispered. "Miss me?"

I turned myself around, and before I knew it, I was sobbing into Willa's chest.

Willa's rising, falling, _heart- beating_, chest.

She was _alive_. I had a million questions, but _she was alive,_ and that's all I needed to know.

**Maybeck's POV…**

I kneeled over Charlie, trying to get her to drink water, desperately trying to get her to stay awake. I had done it with Willa, I had woken her up after she appeared here, since I had gotten… dead… before her. Why won't it work with _Charlie! _Or Philby, for that matter? We have to get out of here, before they come for us. They'll tear all of us to shreds.

Charlie blinked her eyes, waking up for like the tenth time. But she wouldn't stay awake.

"Charlie.. Charlie! Listen to me! Please! Stay awake!" She stared back incoherently.

I tried to think. What had I done with Willa?

I'd shocked her by soaking her with freezing cold water. But that was near the stream, where we _weren't _right now. And I shook her awake, really. I shocked her. Surprised her.

"Charlie!" I yelled as her breathing slowed. She was going back under, slipping back into unconsciousness.

I need to shock her.

Startle her.

Surprise her…

I had a split second idea. And I didn't have time to think.

I leaned in and kissed her. She seemed to jump; awake with a jolt, before melting into the kiss. She kissed me back.

Finally, I pulled back, looking down at her.

Tears streaked her face as she looked up at me in awe.

"Ch-Charlie? I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

She smiled, and pulled me back down.

**Amanda's POV…**

_I could hear Jess. She was crying.. hurt? I don't know… I need to get up. I need to help her… Come on, Amanda. Up. Get up. Now. Up._

I managed to pull myself out of the haze and sit up. First thing I saw? Finn lying next to me. Second?

Maybeck and Charlie full-on making out. Like, not coming up for air, swallowing-each-others-faces.

Yeah, I had to do a double take to make sure it was real. Charlie and Maybeck? Well… Okay.

And then I had to do a triple-take. _MAYBECK'S ALIVE? MAYBECK'S ALIVE!_

"Maybeck's alive!" I laughed giddily. My voice was raspy, raw, and tired.

"J-Jess?" I called out, remembering the reason I had pulled myself out of blissful nothingness. I tried to clear the fog from my head as I got up, fell over, and crawled to where I could hear Jess.

"H-hey, no, Manda. No putting stress on yourself. Take it easy, shh.. lay back down.

I blinked my eyes- _hard._ Come on, sight, clear up…

I shook my head a little, making myself dizzy, but my vision cleared up and the fog seemed to clear from my head.

And I glanced up to see Willa, holding a crying Jess.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

But I tackled the two of them in a hug; held them as close as I could, not ever intending to let go of them both.

"Oh my god." I muttered into the top of Willa's head. "I missed you.. Thought you were… oh my god…Jess, she…"

"You both have to take it easy, though, even when I first woke up, it was-" Willa started.

"Shut up and enjoy the hug, kid." I whispered. She nodded a little, laughing.

"So." Jess whispered. "Where are we this time, if we're not all really dead?"

Willa tensed a little, but I rubbed her back and she took a deep breath.

"Guys." She muttered. "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

My eyes went wide.

…

"Finn. Finn, hun, We've gotta go. We have to move. Up… Come on… Sit up." I whispered, gently shaking him. I was starting to worry. Why wasn't he up!?

"Ehh…Eh…." He was mumbling something.

I grabbed his hand.

"Up, Finn. Up!"

I don't know what it was. Apparently, We 'died' in Avengers New York. And apparently, we were sent to the next movie. That's good- knowing we can't die. Well, I thought that at first.

But then Charlie told us the truth. See, since she was evil for a little bit, she knew Loki's plans. And Loki knew our story.

He hadn't wanted us dead. He'd wanted us _gone._ His plan was to transport us, using the energy in his spear. So we're out of his way, but not dead. We weren't significant enough to be dead.

That's just lovely, isn't it. We can still die. Yippee.

Willa was currently attempting to get Philby up, as Charlie and Maybeck talked over plans, on what to do, where Maybeck and Willa found places to set up camp, where food and water would be… and which dinosaurs wouldn't eat us.

"Finn, please, get up! You have to pull out of this!" I muttered.

Loki's little spell put you in a trance-like state, I guess. It took Maybeck hours to get the energy to get up- and he said Willa wouldn't get up until he carried her over to the stream. Her body had been shocked awake by the freezing cold water, and the fact she was drowning. It wasn't good, however, to put her body through so much. She was a little shaky afterwards, so Maybeck was keeping 'Surprise Bath' as a last resort for Finn and Phil.

Jess had managed to wake herself up, somehow, something that none of us were capable of or wanted to do, so we wouldn't get them to wake themselves up.

I was trying to protect Jess, since I thought she was in danger. Well, one of us could put our self in fake danger and see if they're awake enough to try to get up and help?

Charlie was in such shock that Maybeck kissed her (Shock and _pleasure_) that she was awake in milliseconds. I don't think Finn would be shocked if I kiss him. I do that all the time. Like, a _lot_.

But Philby might wake up if Willa- Oh. Darn. Philby's sitting up now, and talking to Willa. He's up. Good sign.

How was I going to-

"FINN GET THE HELL UP RIGHT _NOW!_" Jess screeched at the top of her lungs. Finn shot up, breathing hard.

Well I guess that works too.

"JESS!" Maybeck yelled. "You may as well be serving yourself to the dinosaurs on a silver plate with mashed potatoes on the side! Great, now we gotta move before they come. Way to go!"

I rolled my eyes and tuned out as they got into a screaming match.

Finn looked at me.

"Wha- Am I dead?" he whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed, and smiled at him.

"No, Finn. Luckily, none of us are."

"You mean none of the five of us are." He sighed.

"No. _None _of the seven of us are." Willa, who had come up behind me, laughed.

Finn's face flashed awe, happiness, and confusion in a matter of two seconds.

"How!? Wait- no! I don't care… I don't care how. Come here, Wills."

Finn hugged Willa- squeezed the life out of her, and I had a strange thought. If I didn't know better, I would've thought Willa and Finn were related. Like, closely related. They both had beautiful, or.. handsome… brown hair, with tan-ish skin. They had very similar face structures, which was _really_ weird… and on top of that, they acted like they loved each other so much. I smiled. We all really _are_ a family, huh?

"Guys, come on. We have to go. If anything heard Jess… we could be in some deep trouble." Maybeck said. Willa nodded and stood.

"Of course. I'll get our backpacks." Willa mumbled, and walked away.

I helped Finn to his feet, and we exchanged a glance.

"Amanda… Where are we?" He muttered looking around.

"Oh… We're-"

_RRRAAAAOOOHHHHRRRR!_

Our eyes went wide. We whipped around- only to see the biggest lizard I've ever seen in my life. It was bigger than a T-rex! And scarier! How do you get scarier than _t-rex?_

Its skin was a red-maroon color. Blood color. It had giant black stripes across it's back. Horns stuck out on either side of its head, and another one jutted from his snout like a rhino's. His yellow eyes flicked around, searching for his next meal. And here we were. His mouth was opened slightly, exposing light brownish-yellow teeth the size of Willa.

And it was three-and-a-half stories tall.

I swallowed.

_Oh crap. Oh my god. Oh god, I don't want to be something's DINNER!_

Philby whispered something that ended in "-saurus" and then "Be _still._"

But the thing roared again, and I saw Charlie get up.

_NO! no, Char! Don't-_

I watched in terror as she got up, and tried to run. She tripped, and fell flat on her face. She lay limp as a ragdoll. But the scary-o-saurus had already seen her. The giant crept forward, ready to have some filet o' Charlie, but stopped abruptly.

"HEY! HEEEYYY STUPID! LOOK OVER HERE! You don't wanna eat her! She's too lean!" I quickly found that it was Willa trying to stop it from eating Charlie. The dinosaur turned at the sound of her voice, giving Maybeck just enough time to swoop in and carry the limp Charlie out of harm's way.

Me, Finn, Jess, and Maybeck (carrying Charlie) crept around until we were standing near each other. But the dinosaur was getting too close to Willa now. I was about to start screaming and flailing to get it's attention, but someone beat me to it.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU OVERSIZED TREE FROG!" came Philby's voice. The dinosaur now faced him.

"Guys! Run!" Willa shrieked. The dinosaur turned to her.

"No!" Jess screamed. Meat-a-saurus seemed to grunt in exasperation and turn to us.

"GO! WE'LL BE FINE!" Philby, who was now standing next to Willa, screamed.

And I guess they saw a golden opportunity. Because while the dinosaur was looking at them, they turned and ran, holding hands. It began chasing them, every step shaking the ground. We were forgotten. They had successfully gotten us safely away from the dinosaur, by putting themselves in danger.

**Philby's POV…**

"Willa…" I breathed. The dinosaur was gaining on us. It felt like we'd been running for hours. And I was definitely going to crash soon. The only reasin the dinosaur hadn't caught us yet was the trees- but there seemed to be a clearing coming up. No- Not a clearing. A cliff. A giant, terrifying, dangerous cliff.

"Wills, we….. gotta go…. over." I choked out.

"_What!"_

"You know… our…. rock climbing…. races? Y-yeah… its like… that!"

"… Okay Philby." She muttered.

I took a deep breath as we came upon the edge. I slid to my knees, sliding slowly over the edge and gripping the wall. I climbed down a few feet, and Willa slid onto the wall over me.

The dinosaur came to the edge, and sniffed the air. It bent it's head down until it was _inches _away from Willa's.

It's eyesight was bad. It goes by its sense of smell, and hearing. It could only see us if we move.

"Willa." I whispered under my breath. "I'm right here. Shh… it'll be okay. Don't move. Don't make a sound."

She was shaking, I could see that. She stared down at me, squinting her eyes so she couldn't see the dinosaur. She was blinking rapidly, too. She was trying not to cry.

I was in the same state- scared snotless.

The dinosaur drew back a little, took a breath, and _roared _at us. It was loud, ear-shattering, terrifying…

But it turned, giving up I guess, and walked away in defeat.

"Philby…" Willa muttered.

"Willa. Calm down… clear your head. You can't be distracted when climbing- remember? Especially without ropes." I tried. To tell you the truth, though, I was scared too. I didn't think I'd make the climb. For the first time, I wondered how tall the cliff was.

I wish I hadn't.

It was at least a hundred feet down. I felt myself shaking. I looked for a cliff, somewhere to rest. To calm down- _there!_

"Willa, see that cliff about ten feet down, twenty to the left?"

She looked at it, and recoiled at the height.

"We're going to go there, alright? Climb. Be careful."

She nodded, lowering herself next to me and giving me a terrified smile. I shot it right back.

I focused: hand over hand, left, right, more weight on my feet, watch lose rocks…

Six feet away, now so close. I just wanted to leap.. and…

"AGH!" I felt the rock slip out from under me.

"Dell!" Willa's hand found the back of my shirt and held fast. She groaned as my full weight pulled down, but clung to the wall, saving us both. I grabbed the wall again, finding a sturdy rock before throwing myself at the cliff. It was smaller than I thought, maybe sticking four feet out of the wall, six feet in length.

Willa landed next to me with a _thud!_ She looked up to meet my eyes. And she started _sobbing._

_Willa… crying… oh… oh boy._

I can't deal with talking girls. I can't deal with girls. I can't deal with crying girls and I _most definitely_ don't know how to deal with a crying _Willa!_

I felt this horrible.. _pain_ in my chest. I didn't want _Willa_ to cry! I want.. I want her to be happy. I always want her to be happy.

Slowly, to make sure she didn't mind, I hugged her, leaning us both against the wall. I let her cry into my chest.

We fell asleep like that, a hundred feet from safety but perfectly content.

…**..**

**Sorry! It's a bit… boring, I know. just moving them to the next story…**

**I wasn't planning on bringing Maybeck and Willa back so fast… but people started hating me so…. Haha.**

**And, hey, How'd you like the Charbeck? People started hating me for not putting them in, too haha…**

**And the Wilby? Ehh? EEHH? You like?**

**REVIEW!**

**OH! And to Neon Clouds: YOUR TURN TO UPDATE HAHA! MUAHAHAHA! *starts coughing uncontrollably.***

**REVIEW!**


	16. WHAT's HAPPENING?

**UUUggggh im so sick….**

**Philby's POV…**

The first few raindrops that hit woke me up. Unfortunately, my brain didn't process that information, and I fell back asleep, only to be woken by it beginning to _pour buckets._

My eyes shot open, but I convinced myself not to move. Willa was fast asleep, leaning against me. Her chest moved up and down slowly, and she was shaking in her sleep, but she looked peaceful. Adorable. Beautiful.

I know it sounds creepy, but I did watch her for a little while. I noted her brow furrowing and her short breaths every now and then. Nightmares? I also noticed she was clutching her stomach. Sickness? I think I worry a little too much. I looked up, seeing our view.

Lightning struck the ocean not far from the island. A giant clap of thunder sent both me and Willa scrambling. We ended up hugging each other, pressed up against the rock wall.

"Philby…" she whispered.

"Yeah, Wills?"

"Phil… we can't climb until the rock's dry…" she whispered.

My eyes widened. I looked at the soaked, slippery wall, and then at clouds above us that seemed to have no end.

"Oh my.. oh my god, Willa… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you to climb down… I should've found another way… I should've-"

"Philby!" She cut me off, laughing.

"What! How could you be laughing at a time like this!" What is she doing!

"It's funny. It's… I dunno. It's fine, Phil, really, don't blame yourself.

"We're stuck on a cliff and you think it's _funny!" _I nearly yelled.

"I think you freaking out is _funny!"_

"We're stuck on a cliff. I'm trying to get us unstuck, and you think my rambling is funny! Let me tell you. I was admitting my mistakes!" My ears were getting hotter. "You shouldn't be laughing at me! I- _hmph_!"

I was cut off by her practically tackling me. She landed on top of me, her hair dangling over my face. The top half of my head was over the cliff now. And she leaned down and _kissed me!_ Not to say I didn't like it… but I must've jumped or something… I was shocked.

She sat herself up and cringed.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "Sorry?!"

"Uh…" Before she could say anything else, I was kissing her again.

Maybe, this _won't _be so bad.

**Amanda's POV…**

"You… And you just _let them_ run off, with the dinosaur chasing them! _They could be dead! Amanda!"_ Charlie shrieked.

"I.. I… Calm down! I'm.. I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

"YOU SHOULD _THINK _NEXT TIME!"

"I DID THINK! MAYBE THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IF _YOU_ DIDN'T KNOCK YOUR OWN DAMN SELF UNCONSCIOUS!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT TO-"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! FIGHTING WON'T GET THEM BACK! ACTION WILL!"_ Jess screeched. "_It's both of your faults! It's all of our faults! We shouldn't have let them save us! Now they're lost! We're split up AGAIN! YOU DON'T GET IT!"_ She was crying now. _"STOP BLAMING EACH OTHER AND LOOK FOR THEM! WE'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE WITH THIS!"_

She was standing, pointing in the direction in which they had run. She was breathing heavy and crying.

"Oh… Jess…" I whispered. I walked up to give her a hug, but she backed up.

"_No! _Amanda, I can't believe you all! I'm sick of everyone blaming people! For everything!"

"Jess?" I said "We haven't been fighting much…"

"All we're doing…" She took a big breath. "All we're doing… All we're…"

"Jess?" Charlie whispered, walking towards her.

"We're not…"

Jess' eyes rolled back in her head. Her knees buckled, and Charlie caught her as she fell.

"Jess! Ohmygod-Jess-she-fainted!" I screeched.

"See what you did! YOU stressed her out!" Charlie yelled.

"YOU STARTED THE STUPID FIGHT THAT-"

"COOL IT, ALL OF YOU!" Maybeck yelled. He glared at us, and Finn sighed.

"No. Fighting." Finn said.

"..guys-m'sorry…" Jess (who had apparently woken us as quick as she had fallen) mumbled, burying her face in Charlie's chest. "…m'sorry… I got so dizzy…"

"It's alright, Jess…" She whispered, rubbing her back. "Relax."

Jess squeezed her eyes shut.

"You alright, honey?" I whispered.

She nodded slightly. She took a breath and seemed to restore her energy a little.

"We should look for them." Jess started to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Finn mumbled, picking Jess up, bridal-style, as soon as she stood.

"Finn! _Finn!_ Put me _down!_" Jess commanded.

"Ah, no. You just _fainted _for some _unknown reason, _and you just want to trudge back out through the jungle and-"

"Two people are missing! _I'm _not the main priority right now!" Jess said.

"Jess. Sometimes, you need to admit _you are._ You need help. Jess… Sick can be _worse_ than missing." I whispered.

"Missing can be _a lot _worse than sick."

"Jess…" Charlie whispered

She bit her lip, sighed, and relaxed a little, letting her head rest on Finn. I frowned. Why does she listen to Charlie, and not me?

"Okay. First, we find a place to sleep. That's number one right now." Maybeck said. "We set Jess up. We make sure she's good for a while. Then… We leave Amanda or Charlie with Jess and go find our nerds."

I smiled a little. Yeah, we have to go find our little nerds. They're fine. I'm sure they're fine. They have to be, they're smart. And Philby wouldn't ever let anything happen to Willa. Willa wouldn't let anything happen to Philby, either. They're fine… I hope.

"Good plan. So let's set out to find a cave." Finn said.

"I'll stay here with Jess. I mean, if Amanda doesn't mind."

"No, no. I'll go." I muttered. "It's fine.

I was mad at her, yes. But I know Charlie will take care of her… Charlie loves her just as much as I do. And Willa. And Phil, and Finn, and Maybeck. And I love Charlie, too, and I know she loves me, no matter how mad we get at each other. Maybe Jess is right. Maybe I shouldn't fight with Char.

I smiled a little at Charlie. She returned it, and I knew we were fine.

I followed Maybeck into the dinosaur-infested woods.

**Jess' POV…**

I was _freezing._ I shivered into Charlie, grateful for the warmth from her hugging me.

"Come on, Jess. It's not really too cold. I gave you my sweatshirt already… hun, I don't know what else I can do for you.

"_Eehhhhmmm…." _I muttered. I was shivering so much, Charlie could feel it.

"I know, hun…" Charlie muttered.

We were to wait here while they looked for shelter. Woohoo, that's great. Yippee. Except for one thing. It's _cold, _It's _raining, _and _I'm freaking sick!_

And I don't mean, 'oh she _sneezed _ a few times.' No. I'm shivering, and sweating, and, did I mention, a few minutes ago, I barfed all over Charlie? Yeah…. I feel bad about that one. Luckily, it only got on her armor from the fight in NYC, and she took it off quickly. So she was okay, and not puke-covered.

My stomach gave another lurch, and I tensed.

"Jess? Hey, it's alright. Deep breaths. Shh, deep breaths."

I let my head rest back against her as the feeling passed.

"I feel useless…" I muttered. "I want to be _looking _for them, Charlie!"

"You're not useless." Charlie muttered. "You're sick."

"Same thing…" I muttered. I sneezed.

"Alright, you know what? We're gonna get this armor off of you." Charlie whispered. She slid me off of her so I was flat, on the floor.

"But… I'm so cold…." I moaned.

"Well, you're going to sit in my lap again and I'll hug you. And without the armor, you'll probably steal all of my body heat, okay?" she laughed, first sliding the chest plate off of me to reveal my crimson red shirt underneath. I could've sworn it was gray.

Charlie screamed.

"Wha-!" I shrieked breathlessly. "What!"

"Hun… How… uh, how do you feel, Jessie?"

"I… I dunno. Cold. Tingly."

Charlie nodded, still staring down at me.

"What's… Wrong?" I said slowly.

"Hun. You are _covered_ in blood. I think it's only a small cut, but it's been bleeding for a while! Here… uh… There! There it is. It's not bad, hun. Just relax." Her words seemed to blend together, mixing and melting into one big blob.

_I'm BLEEDING! Am I dying!? Am I gonna die?_

"Char… Char… is it bad…" I whispered.

"Jess… You're not gonna make it. I'm.. I'm sorry! It's too late!"

"Charlie!" I screeched, crying.

A sympathetic smile played across her lips, and she leaned down to hug my sobbing form.

"Aw! Jess!" Charlie whispered.

Then she burst out _laughing._

"…Char?" I whispered. I put my hand on my shirt, feeling the dry fabric. "Charlie?"

"Hun, I'm _kidding!_ It was a _joke!_" She laughed.

"_WHAT!" _ I shrieked.

"It was a joke!" she laughed. She was in _hysterics_ now. "The red paint rubbed off your armor! I guess they needed it so quick it didn't have time to dry."

"CHARLIE!" I yelled. I ripped the cuff-sleeve-thingy off my armor and chucked it at her.

She laughed, ducking out of the way.

"There's not even a cut. I was _joking_. We could use a laugh, you know." She smiled.

I tried to stop myself from smiling. But I had to admit… She had gotten me _good._

"You little _b-" _I started to say, as I was laughing now too, but was abruptly cut off by her leaning forwards, clamping her hand over my mouth. She held a finger to her lips. A branch cracked near us.

I looked at her, and her face showed terror; _real _terror this time.

But Amanda stormed into the clearing, a glare on her face.

"UGH! I can't _STAND _ them! They have such _sick_ minds, and it's disgusting! They- hey, everything alright?" She said slowly.

"I just played a trick on Jess. No biggie." Charlie laughed at me again. I rolled my eyes.

"Tricks! We don't have time for _tricks!_ And she's sick, Charlie, really! Think a little! She looks terrible!"

_Uh-oh. Amanda's cranky._

"It was a joke!" Charlie got up.

_Oh god._

I weakly pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Guys…" I whispered.

"We shouldn't be playing _jokes!_" Amanda yelled.

"I was lightening the mood!" Charlie countered.

"No, guys… not now…" I whispered. They couldn't hear me, I guess. Idiots!

"_We don't need the mood lightened, we need to focus-"_

"_HOLY CRAP, CALM DOWN A LITTLE!" _Charlie shrieked. "It was a JOKE!"

"DO YOU NOT GET IT? JESS IS SICK-" Amanda started.

"Wow. Nope, didn't notice, thanks for letting me-"

"And shut the hell up with the _sarcasm! _ Okay? YOU JUST MAKE IT WORSE."

"OH? _I _MAKE IT WORSE? _I DO?_ THAT'S GREAT. Yeah, that's rich. _I'M NOT THE ONE SCREAMING MY ASS OFF AT SOMEONE FOR NO FREAKIN REASON!"_

"_YOU DON'T GET THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION! TWO OF US ARE MISSING! ANOTHER ONE IS SICK, AND YOU-"_

I couldn't take it. They're _both _making _everything _worse. _I can't believe them!_

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" _I screamed. I was crying too. It added to the affect. They both looked like someone had smacked them across the face. "_HONESTLY! YOU BOTH-" _I had to pause, so I could wheeze in enough air to yell at them again. "MAKE IT WORSE! I ALREADY-"_ wheeze _"- TOLD YOU! YOU TWO ARE SO _STUPID!_" I wheezed again. And again. And now I can't breathe.

I made a horrible choking noise. Black entered the sides of my vision. My lungs were on fire.

"Jess…" Amanda whispered. She immediately wrapped her arms around me, holding me as we both sank to our knees, my head resting on her chest.

I got a big breath of air in suddenly, but that was it. I couldn't breathe again.

"Jess! Jess, it's not… Jess… is your asthma acting up?" She whispered quickly.

I hadn't thought of that! It felt like someone was squeezing the air out of my lungs. It was familiar. That's it! It's my asthma…

I struggled to nod.

"Jess, this hasn't happened in years!" Amanda muttered. "Come on, calm down. You have to calm down. I promise you that'll help." Amanda whispered soothingly.

She was trying to calm me down, I knew that. I was trying to calm myself down. I didn't have the inhaler, of course I didn't! I haven't needed that since that one day in seventh grade! That's almost three years!

Charlie, I saw her out of the corner of my eye, was frozen. She didn't know what to do.

Tears welled in my eyes. I was scared. I'm going to die. I'm gonna die…

"Shh, Jessie... Relax, hun... come on." Amanda was rocking us back and forth, rubbing my back. She hummed a soft little tune. SHe knew music calmed me down.

My breath returned to me, finally, and I found myself wheezing into Amanda's shoulder.

"There you go, Jessie. Breathe…. There you go… In… out…" She rubbed my back.

"Manda… I want to go home." I whispered, my voice cracking. "I want to sleep in my own bed.. I want to be able to breathe… I want everyone to be safe again."

I really didn't know why I told her that. I mean, really, what can she do about it?

"I know." She whispered. She hugged me.

"I think we all do." Charlie whispered, looking at the ground. "And I think we need to stop taking it out on each other. I'm sorry."

I nearly choked.

_Did Charlie just admit she's wrong?_

_Wow, I must've scared her snotless…._

I giggled. They both looked down at me.

"Yes?" Amanda smiled.

I shrugged, coughing.

"Okay, yeah. Ew. Next time you wanna cough, cover your mouth. I've got Jess cooties now…" Charlie laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"WE FOUND A CAVE!" The boys came running into the clearing. Finn slid to his knees next to Amanda and kissed her.

Ew…

**Willa's POV…**

It had gone from negative three-hundred degrees with wind chill and rain, to a temperature so hot, Philby had taken his shirt off… and I couldn't stop staring… _this kid is ripped!_

"Willa, are you alright? You're in long sleeves and thick armor pants." He laughed. He looked down over the edge again, at the thick fog that had been there since we got onto this cliff. He was probably wondering when it would clear... I know I was. You could barely see twenty feet.

To tell you the truth, I was dying. But what was I gonna do, walk around in a sports bra? No. Definitely not in front of Philby.

"Wills, you're gonna die of heat stroke."

"Well…" I trailed off. Then, I realized something. "PHILBY!"

"WHAT!"

"THE ROCK WALL! It's dry! We can climb it!"

Realization seemed to smack him.

"YEAH!"

He threw his arms in the air, but then he changed his mind, and pulled me towards him in a kiss. A _good, long _kiss.

He pulled away, threw on his shirt, and wiped his hands.

"Ready, Wills? I'll go first. To make sure it's safe." He muttered. He kissed my cheek. "Come on, when I tell you it's safe, you come."

"Phil, but if it isn't-"

"I'll be fine." he smiled. He latched onto the wall.

At first, he merely put half his weight on it, gradually testing the strength of the wall. He took a step up… I held my breath…. And he was fine. The wall held his weight nicely. He kept going, hand over hand, feet gradually rising. At this point, he was nearly ten feet up from our cliff, maybe fifteen. He placed a foot on the wall, putting all of his weight on it. Bad idea. Bad, bad idea, and I didn't catch it until it was too late.

"Alright Wills, I think it's- WHOAH!" The rock wall he was on began to crumble. Rocks rained down on me painfully, and a trickle of blood started, dripping into my eye. But that was the least of my concerns right now.

"_PHILBY!"_ I screeched. He fell-ten feet down-to our platform. He landed wrong on his ankle, and I reached out desperately. I missed. He stumbled-to my horror- right off the edge of the platform.

I almost _puked._

"PHILBY!"

I listen to his scream suddenly stop, and fell back, on my butt.

"_NO!"_ I screamed. "_NO! NO! No… PHILBY!"_

I started _sobbing._ I couldn't take it. I'm done. Just, completely done.

I stepped up to the edge, looking down at the thick fog that left me unable to see Philby's crumpled body, thank god.

I'm so _done._ I'll never get out. I'll starve. May as well end it now.

I took a breath.

"_Willa!_" I heard.

Now I'm hearing things.

"_WILLA!"_ No-there it is again! His voice... it sounds... ghostly...

"PHILBY!?" I screamed.

"WILLA, JUMP!"

"_WHAT!?"_

"WILLA, THERE'S WATER HERE! I'M FINE… I TWISTED MY ANKLE, WILLA. BUT I'M FINE. KINDA."

"Phil…" I muttered. That was a long, hard fall.

"YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME, WILLS. DO YOU TRUST ME?"

"I… yes… Philby, I trust you."

"COME ON, WILLA. I'm here."

I closed my eyes, and, using my dive team skills, shot myself off of our platform.

I screamed.

The world outside me disappeared as fell at an amazing, terrifying speed, into the fog.

…

**HMMM? I really thought of giving you the terrible cliffhanger, but… I didn't.**

**Or did I?**

**Was Willa hallucinating his voice, out of grief?**

**Can anyone really survive that long a fall, even into water?**

_**Was **_**there even water?**

**I'll decide.**

**AND SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE A MONTH HAD GONE BY! THANK NEON CLOUDS, AND THAT LAST REVIEWER, THAT THIS CHAP IS UP!**

**PLEEEAASE REVIEW?**

**REVIEW!**

**Ugh I have a 101 fever.**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Out of Danger, into Danger

**2 things:**

**-Really! I don't mean to be a terrible person! I meant to say HAPPY THANKSGIVING but I forgot!**

**-Wow, no one cares about poor Jess over there!? You all go "AH! WILBY! YAAAY" or "AH! DRAMA AND FIGHTING YAAAAY!" sheesh. No "AW, JESSIE!"**

**Willa's POV…**

"_Willa… PLEASE! WILLA! WAKE UP! Oh god… Willa! Oh god, I can't find her pulse! WILLA!"_

There was a dull, throbbing pain in my chest. It stopped. The far-away, distorted voice spoke again.

"_WILLA! You have to fight it. Willa! Please! I can't lose you!"_

But I was so tired…. There was this great feeling overwhelming me… It was like the most relaxing sleep I've ever had. I couldn't move. I saw all of my friends! Memories, in the parks, and the Frozen Marble….

"_WILLA! PLEASE!"_

The dull throbbing started in my chest again. Like someone was making my heart beat for me. Like CPR.

The memories got farther away, the voice got closer- just for a second. But they slipped back to where they started. The throbbing stopped, and the magical feeling of air in my lungs came to me.

The throbbing started again.

And suddenly, I was scared.

I'm _dying_. I realized. Someone is trying to save me. Am I worth saving? If Philby's gone, I'm going to die anyway, alone, in the dinosaur-infested woods. I dunno. But I wasn't ready to die.

"_Willa! PLEASE! WAKE UP! ANSWER ME! SAY SOMETHING!"_

Whoever it was got mad, then. I felt their fist connect with my chest, sending me into some sort of shock. I woke up immediately, sputtering and gasping for air. My heart beat rapidly. My vision was dotted with black. I puked up murky lake water on myself. Ew.

But I could see _Philby _in front of me.

"Philb… Philby!" I whispered, breathless.

"WILLA! I… I blacked out, after you jumped… When I woke again a few minutes later, you were under water… Willa, I'm so sorry!"

I looked at him. And slapped him. Across the face. _Hard._

"Don't apologize! You almost _died, _not me! AND DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN." I screeched. He seemed to be taken aback by this. "_Don't scare me like that!"_

"I… What did I…."

"_YOU FELL OFF THE STUPID CLIFF!"_ I shrieked.

"Willa…"

"Jeez, Philby! You think… you think that you couldn't lose me… so…so you go first to 'make sure it's safe'!" I screeched, in hysterics at this point. "B-But _I _can't lose _you! _Ever thought of that!? I couldn't _live _if you died!"

"Willa…" he whispered. He pulled me into a hug.

He backed out of the hug, looking scared for a second. I was confused.

Then, he fainted.

"_Why does this happen to US!?" _I screamed.

It started raining, and I kicked at the ground.

Suddenly I was dizzy. What is _happening _to us! I felt my breath escape as I blacked out, falling next to Philby.

**Jess' POV…**

I woke up to fighting._ Screaming._ The cave we found was tiny, and the echo didn't help. It was pouring out.

"… _will you just GET OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"_

"_I WASN'T IN YOUR BUSINESS!"_

"_YOU HAVEN'T LEFT ME ALONE SINCE WE GOT HERE!"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS-"_

I covered my ears. I don't want to hear this, I don't want them to fight! I want this to be over! I felt dizzy.

I felt a hand on my back, and I looked up. Finn gave me a sympathetic smile, and plopped down next to me.

"Hey Jess." He mumbled. I had to strain to hear him over the screaming. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like I'm gonna rip both of their voice-boxes out."

"_Please_ do." Maybeck mumbled, on the other side of Finn.

Finn chuckled. "But really, how are you feeling?"

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"_

"_YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"_

I sighed. "I don't feel good." I muttered, simply. I groaned, covering my ears again.

"Do you have a headache?" Maybeck asked.

"No… I just don't want to hear them… " I mumbled. "I want this to be over…"

"I think being stuck here is going to your head. You're never like this." Finn said. He still had a hand on my back. To tell you the truth, it was comforting.

"I think I'm a little anxious." I sighed.

"Anxiety. Got it. That's why you're shaking." Finn muttered. "Just relax. Go back to sleep."

I laughed. "That might be easier said than done."

I tuned back into them screaming.

"_I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE!"_

"_I HATE YOU!" _Charlie shrieked. Amanda seemed a little startled by this. But it seemed to make her more pissed.

"_I NEVER LIKED YOU!"_

I stood up. "THAT'S NOT _TRUE!_" I screamed.

Both girls got quiet.

"That's not true!" I whispered again. "You two love each other. We're all a big family."

"Ugh! I don't want to be family with _her!"_ Amanda said.

"Hun, you'd be _lucky_ to be related to me." Charlie growled.

"Oh, wooow. Look at Miss Perfect over here-"

"_Shut the hell up_, both of you. I couldn't care _less _if you want to get along. I don't give a crap if you do or don't at this point. Fine. Hate each other. Big whoop. Just do the rest of us a favor and _shut up_. Jeez!" I yelled.

They both glared at me as the thunder boomed.

I sat back down next to Finn and Maybeck.

"_Thank you."_ Maybeck sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

"Aka awkward silence." Finn mumbled.

I sighed, leaning back against the rock wall.

…

I think I fell asleep. I don't know. But the next thing I remember, the rain was gone. It was sunny. I heard the bugs roaring in the jungle. Occasionally, I hear a roar in the distance. It was _terrifying._

For a scary moment, my slow, sick brain forgot where I was. I almost called out for Amanda before realizing I was supposed to be mad at her. Then, everything processed. Jurassic Park. Yeah. Crap.

"Hey, Jess. We're going to look for them again. You can stay-"

"No!" I said quickly.

"Um…"

"I'm coming. I feel fine. I feel great, really." I lied. "I'm coming."

"Uh… Alright. So we'll go in two groups." Finn said. "Me, Amanda, and Ch-… Jess. And then Charlie and Maybeck."

I nodded. "Okay. Good. Let's go."

…

**Maybeck's POV…**

"…and she keeps yelling at me! She won't get out of my business! It's like she's… I dunno! She's so _moody!_ And she won't leave me alone! I mean, god! She just _loves_ drama!"

"Charlie…."

"She wants to make things worse! It's like she wants us all to be miserable!"

"Char-"

"And she-"

"_Charlie!_ I get it! Both of you are mad! I get it!"

"She has nothing to be-"

"Charlie, it's not my fight. I don't want to be involved in the drama!"

Charlie glared.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

I sighed, continuing to push leaves aside and hike. Somewhere along the way, we had started downhill. We hadn't realize until it had gotten dangerously steep. Either way, if you looked to the sky, you could still see the very tip of the small mountain where our cave was, so we weren't lost yet. We decided to keep going.

"It's so _hot_…" Charlie mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. She's either gonna complain the whole time, or rant about Amanda, huh?

"Charlie…" I mumbled, mocking her.

"What?"

"Never mind."

We hiked a little more in silence, until the ground flattened out.

"I'm so _thirsty…" _she mumbled. I sighed.

"Well then let's find some water and keep walking!" I muttered.

"Good." She muttered. "I hear a waterfall. I'll lead."

I raised my eyebrows. "Fine."

_She needs an attitude adjustment._

I watched her take the lead, and followed her through the jungle. Everyone needs a little attitude adjustment, I guess. Everyone wants to go home. I think we-

"Oh my god!" Charlie's shriek snapped me out of my thoughts. She was running forward. She skidded to her knees about 20 feet away from me, kneeling over something. Two somethings. No. Two _somebodies._

I ran forward.

"Maybeck! It-It's them! Look! His ankle!" She shrieked. "Oh my god… He's hurt. Oh! Her face is bleeding! Maybeck!"

She was talking a mile a minute. She did when she was worried.

I kneeled down, pulling Philby's limp head into my lap.

"Okay… not good. Philby. Phil, can you hear me? Come on, man. Wake up!"

"Willa! Willa, please… Come on, hun… I've got you… there you go, sweetie. Take it easy- Maybeck, I got her. She's up."

I looked up. Willa was soaking wet and shaking like a leaf, and I realized Philby was too.

"Come on, man, get up!" I muttered, shaking Philby. "Don't make me give you CPR, dude, I am _not _kissing you, and neither is my girlfriend!"

Philby mumbled something.

"Oh thank god." I sighed. "No CPR."

"Ehh…. My ankle…" he groaned. His eyes shot open. "WILLA!"

"She's fine, dude."

I looked up. Charlie was holding Willa in a tight hug, Willa seemed in no position to fight it.

"I couldn't lose you again." Charlie whispered into the top of Willa's head. "I won't lose you again… I swear… I promise…"

I think Charlie was worse than Willa at this point. In hysterics.

"Willa… I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry… please… I…

"Hey, Char.. Why are you apologizing to me?"

"It's my fault! It's my fault you two got lost.."

"No. It's not. It was mine and Philby's decision to save everyone. This is nowhere near your fault. Who said it was?"

"M-Mandy!" Charlie cried.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"She hates me!"

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does! And I hate her!"

"Now, you _know_ that's a lie."

"No! I hate her!"

I looked back down at Phil.

"Bad… ah…. Bad fight?" Philby mumbled. He was in pain. I could tell.

"Manda-Charlie fight of the century.. so far…"

Philby smiled weakly. I looked back up at the girls. They had switched. Now, Charlene was _sobbing_ into Willa's shoulder. Willa, looking confused as hell, sat and rubbed her back.

I guess Charlie really just needed her sister back. Her, Amanda, and Jess want to murder each other right now. And Charlie's probably going insane.

"Charlie… Hun, hey.. everything's gonna be fine." Willa whispered. "Charlie…"

"Wills."

"Charlie… You smell kinda funny."

We all sorta stopped what we were doing then, to look at Willa. Willa burst out in laughter. And we did too, one by one. Even Charlie stopped crying.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Eh. I've heard it once or twice, I guess."

"Come on, you brat." Charlie laughed. She stood up, holding hand out to Willa. Willa shakily stood, before letting out a small shriek.

"What? Hun, what's wrong?"

"Char. Look." She pointed through the trees. Charlie's gaze followed, and the color drained from her face.

"What?" I whispered. I turned towards the trees, and- holy crap. Little dinosaurs were staring at us. Well, not little, but smaller than the giant carni… uh, carni… _meat eater _from before.

"Velociraptors." Willa whispered. "They attack in packs. We need to get out of here. _Now. _Slowly. No sudden movements."

One of them lifted their head to look at the sky. It let out a horrible noise from his throat, like it was signaling the others.

"_RUN!" _Willa screeched. I hauled Philby to his feet, ready to run. But Philby cried out, and fell to his knees.

"Phil?"

"_Maybeck! Ah, ow! It-it hurts and… ah!"_ Philby was _crying._ It hurt him so much he was _crying._

"Okay, dude, calm down. I got you." I somehow got the strength to fling him onto my back. "Hold on, Phil, you'll be fine!"

I chased after the girls, hearing footsteps behind me. Big, heavy footsteps.

"Maybeck, they're coming! Run!"

"You're not too light, bro."

He chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

There was a splash up ahead.

"MAYBECK! COME ON, IN THE WATER!"

I ran until I found the river where the girls had jumped into the water. I dove in. Philby hit the water next to me, and I grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him to the surface, all before even thinking about getting air. I broke the surface, holding Philby's head up, and turned to see the girls struggling against the current. I caught up to them, realizing how fast the water was taking us.

"Maybeck! Maybeck… We're lost…" Charlie gasped out. We were all holding hands now.

"Ah, god… my leg…" Philby mumbled.

"It'll be okay, guys." Willa whispered.

"N-NO! It won't! It won't!" Charlie gasped. "HELP US! PLEASE, SOMEONE! HELP!"

"Charlie-"

"HEEELP! HELP ME! JESS! AMANDA!"

"Char-!"

"FINN! AMANDA!

"They can't-" Philby started.

"_CHARLIE?_" We heard.

"I stand corrected." Philby mumbled.

"JESS!"

"_WATCH OUT! THERE ARE MINI T-REX'S BEHIND US!" _Finn screamed.

"_Velociraptors._" Willa mumbled. I laughed.

"Maybeck, I can't swim much longer with my ankle. It's clicking. The bone… the bone's moving… it's split in two!"

"Phil, dude.. It'll be fine… Please, don't cry." I tried. He nodded, biting his lip.

To my surprise, Willa swam over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

_Whoa, Phil. Smooth… When did this happen!?_

"Philby? It's alright. I'm here." She mumbled.

Then she _kissed _him. She _kissed_ him.

_Holy crap._

It lasted awhile too. It was weird.

No, this is too weird. Philby's too awkward and Willa's too innocent. Are they _seriously _a couple? I mean, we've all been waiting for it… but… What were they _doing_ when they were lost? Ew…

"_Maybeck!"_ someone screeched. I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"What!"

"Waterfall!"

"_What!?_ Shit! _Shit!_ Why is it _always_ a freaking waterfall!?" I screamed.

"Swim!" Willa screamed back.

We attempted to flee the falling water.

"No! We'll end up in the next movie!" Philby yelled.

"_WITHOUT _Amanda, Finn, and Jess!?" I said.

"_SWIM!"_ Willa screeched.

But the current was way too much. We got pulled closer, closer… until we toppled over the edge. I pulled Philby and Charlie into me; the only ones I could reach. I hope Charlie got Willa, but I had closed my eyes, not realizing it until now.

We hit the ground _hard._ Too hard. One of the girls cried out. My head hit the ground- no, not ground… but wood, I recognized the hollow sound.

"Eeehhh…." I moaned.

"Maybeck! Get up, get up! Please! Charlie? Philby? No, guys… _please, please _don't… Charlie's unconscious!" Willa whispered. She was on the verge of tears. "A-And Phil! D-Don't you leave too! Maybeck!" she whimpered. "Don't leave me alone!"

Now the tears were really falling. I _forced _myself to sit up.

"_Wills."_ I mumbled.

"_-A-And I hurt myself…_" She muttered.

There was a gash in her forehead; it was bleeding profusely. There were more scratches on her face. She looked sick- deathly sick. Her cheeks seemed more hollow, with big purple bags under her eyes. She had new clothes… 1910's-20's style poor people street clothing. Her face was smudged with dirt. So was her off-white, dirt-stained button-up shirt and rolled-up brown overalls.

I didn't feel too great either. My muscles ached, like I had worked too hard. I looked down at myself. Brown pants, white shirt, simple canvas shoes. I had a funny-looking hat. I looked more presentable than Willa, but I definitely looked poorer than Charlie and Philby.

Charlie looked healthy as can be. Her hair was in a loose, but pretty, bun. She wore a beautiful dress… It was too dark to see it completely, but I could see it had reds and golds… She looked beautiful.

Philby was dressed _similar _to me. White shirt, black pants. But the fabric of his was much more expensive. The shirt was clean, crisp. Wrinkle-free. HE had black leather shoes on his feet. Black suspenders held up his pants. His ankle was swollen, but no longer bent the wrong way. It seemed to have healed a little bit.

A long, loud…. Whistle? No, a horn noise, made me jump. A ship's horn, like a big ship.

"Willa, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry… freaked out a little."

"Why?"

"Maybeck…"

"What, Willa?"

"We're dressed like the 10's, early 20's maybe. Can you feel the boat rocking?"

"Okay. Boat. Between 1910-1920. And it's freezing. Big deal, it's a boat. Nice and peaceful, for once." I laughed. "I'm just happy it's not an action movie."

"Maybeck. 1918, a British ship sets sail. An amazingly large ship, for the time period. It's one-of-a-kind, it's new, it's unsinkable."

"Yes…?"

"It hits an iceberg in the northern Atlantic… and cracks in half. Hundreds die in the freezing water…"

"The Titanic. The unsinkable ship." I finished. "This isn't good."

"We need to be in that lifeboat as soon as we can."

"Okay, so we wait on the top deck."

"No, we have to find the others, don't we."

"We don't even know if they're here."

"Exactly. Problem numero uno. And then, if we find them…. The lifeboats…"

"Yes?"

"They'll let Charlie on first. Then Philby. Maybeck… you might make it, you look second class, but... Look at us. I'm poor. I'm probably a stowaway. Lowest class. You, maybe you're second class. Don't take this the wrong way… but you're an African- American guy in a racist society where it's courtesy to let girls go first."

I nodded.

"You and me, we're screwed." I whispered.

She nodded. "And I hope the others are first class, too. Because… Well…"

"I'm getting you out of here, you know that? I'm gonna get you out, Wills. Don't you worry."

"No, you won't."

"Why?" I whispered, watching the puffs of condensing air leave my mouth. It was already cold. Not good.

"I'm not leaving unless we all leave." She whispered. Her twinkling eyes met mine, and she gave the faintest hint of a sad smile.

…

**Awww little bit of Maybeck being an AWESOME big bro to both Willa **_**and **_**Philby at the end. Ya. I love him… I don't write him enough though… **** :( **

**Sooo… Titanic? OH boy, this could go places…**

**SOoooo…. U like it?**

**Haha…**

**REVIEW!**

**Btw, My pm box or review box is always open… U ever need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen! Few o' my friends are goin through a rough patch…**

**RRRREEEEVIEW!**


	18. This Can't End Well For The Keepers,huh?

**Amanda's P.O.V**

"Where are they?" I shouted, nearly unheard over the loud roaring of the waterfall so close to us.

"I don't know!" Finn shouted back. We both peered down over the cliff, staring into the violently-churning water beneath.

"Guys, I'm getting worried. They haven't come up yet, maybe-" Suddenly, thought I noticed it much too late, she lost her footing at the edge of the rock. For a moment, she slipped, stumbled forward, making me think she almost regained her balance, before completely tipping over.

"Jess!" I screamed, mortified as she fell into the oblivion. Without a second to spare, simply not time to think at all, I followed. Floating in thin air for a moment, anticipating the plunge and the cold rush of water, I hadn't been in the least expectant of smacking onto hard, wood floor.

"Ow." I mumbled, pushing my sure-to-be-bruised-in-the-morning body. But as I sat up, I realized I didn't just ache from the fall. There was also the feel of my muscles burning in exhaustion, like the day after you do a very vigorous workout.

"Why are we dressed so…weird?" Jess asked from beside me. It wasn't until then that I realized that the others were there too. She plucked at a gold dress, embroidered, beaded, and clinging to her curve until flowing out in a long train. With a facial expression of disgust towards the gorgeous dress, she said, "I feel so girly."

"Lucky you." I muttered, envying her and Charlene. My own clothes were battered, torn, and dull. Like hand-me-downs from a homeless shelter.

"Where are we?" Finn's voice made me jump; I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Titanic." Willa said simply, hovering over the unconscious Philby and Charlene.

Maybeck took over the explanation, seeing as she was preoccupied. "When they wake up we need to figure out a plan. But we will have to be separated. Jess and Charlene are obviously first-class. Philby and Finn probably somewhere around there."

Willa glanced up from the two, looking me over. "Amanda, you're definitely in lower class with me. Street-rats no doubt. This might cause a little trouble, since that means we're likely to be stowaways. Maybeck is in no better a position than us. We're considered the same, even though, by the looks of it, he could have paid his way onto the ship. We'll stay together in one of the smaller cabins."

She drew out a deep sigh, "They need to wake up quick so we can get you guys out of here. Things could get a little problematic if someone catches the lowest of the low with you so finely dressed."

"Here," I offered, "Let me take a look." She moved so I could scoot over and take a look. For a moment, I did look. I veered my hand back and slapped Charlene's limp form clear across the face.

"Amanda!" Jess glared at me, angry beyond comprehension.

"What was that for?" Willa yelled. "That's really not going to help any."

"I know." I smirked in the most innocent way I possibly could. "I just really wanted to do that."

"Now, listen here, you little-" Jess was cut off when Charlene jolted awake suddenly.

"Ugh, my face hurts." She groaned. I sneered. "Sorry, how long was I out?"

"Not long enough." I murmured under my breath, receiving another enraged expression from Jess. I returned it, irritated that she was taking Charlene's side.

"Come on." Maybeck shook Philby again, trying to wake him. But it was obviously not going to work anytime soon.

"This is taking too long." Willa pushed him aside. She leaned down so that she was basically laying completely on top of Philby… and she _kissed_him! After a few seconds, I saw him moving. But he was in no hurry to get up. The only moving he was doing was the back-fire of what she was him.

"Okay, guys, he's awake." They didn't listen, they just kept kissing.

Not just like Aw, how cute, Willa and Philby are finally together kind of kiss. But like full on brio idyll kind of kiss.

"Guys?" Maybeck tried. Willa waved him off. Adorable, innocent Willa and shy, nerdy Philby were doing this.

My mouth hung open fully at both the thought that they were actually a couple but more at that they were carelessly attacking each other's faces! Wow, so this is what Finn and I look like?

Yikes.

It wasn't until loud, thunking footsteps echoed through the hall near ours that they separated. Thankfully, they continued, growing let audible as they walked away. But we had to be careful.

"We should get going before we get caught."

"But, we don't know where we're staying." I pointed out. She checked her pockets, then pulled out a key and a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Eleven. There. Problem solved."

"What about us?" Jess asked. She, Charlene, Finn, and Philby all checked their pockets, but produced a key or but no paper. "We don't know what cabin it is."

"Asked around. You're rich. The captain can probably tell you."

"But, wait, you're not coming with us? I've seen this movie, and the cabins for lower class are tiny and uncomfortable. We would have plenty of room in ours for you guys to stay." Charlene insisted. Until her eyes fell on me. "Or at least most of you."

"What's your problem?" I shoved her.

"What's yours?" She pushed me back. Finn and Maybeck were having quite a struggle to keep away from each other, making sure I didn't tear her head off.

"Thanks for the offer." Willa rushed. "But we really shouldn't be seen together. Gotta go."

Maybeck followed as she hurried off, dragging me behind him. I caught a glimpse at the growing smirk on Charlene's face and growled.

When we finally got to our room, I, never having seen the movie Titanic, was surprised by how small it was. All there was in the room were two bunk beds pressed against either wall. After we were settled, (Not that the was much to it. We didn't have clothes or food or anything) Willa gave me a nice, long curious stare.

That is, before completely blowing up in my face.

"What's the matter with you two!" She screamed. "I've never seen you fight like that with Charlie before. What the heck happened when we separated?"

"She's the problem here! As soon as she wakes up, she starts nagging, yelling at me, saying it was my fault you two were missing. It wasn't. It was her fault, she was the one who knocked herself unconscious and-"

"Shut up!" Willa seethed. "Neither of you are responsible for us. First off, we could handle ourselves. We were fine, even without your help."

"You were both flat-out unconscious when we found you." Maybeck mumbled.

"Secondly, it was our decision. It's not your fault or Charlie's. Me and Philby ran off, okay?"  
>"But-"<br>"And if you're going to start blaming who's responsible for our being missing, then do so. Slap me like you slapped Charlie."

It took me a while for what she said to process. "What?"

"You heard me. Hit me. It's my fault, so hit me like you hit Charlene."

"Willa, that's not-"

"Hit me."

"You know I can't!" I shouted. "You're too…you. I can't hurt you. You're my little sister."

"So is Charlie. And you're her big sister. So start actually like one." She lied down on her stiff mattress staring up at the bed above her. "We're in a bad enough situation as it is, okay? I just don't want it. Please?"

"I know we're in a tough spot, but sometimes you just can't keep from fighting. Everyone fights every once in a while." Maybeck said. "Even the closest of families."

"And I'd be okay with it, if it were little. But everyone has a bad habit so that whenever someone gets hurt or sick, they pin everyone as responsible for it. Just take this for example. Or when you were hurt, Mandy. Or when Maybeck was gone and Charlene was evil, I just kept blaming myself. But sometimes, it's no one's fault. Things just happen. And we can just hate each other for it."

"It's the stress. I'm just so scared. We've been in how many movies so far? Six? Seven? Are we even ever getting back? We don't know. And it's that indefiniteness of the matter that frightens me. I just keep seeing everyone get hurt. You. Finn. Jess. Philby. Maybeck. Everyone and I just want it to stop. And Charlene just seems to make everything worse. Like, she's just making a joke out of everything and fooling around and …"

"Trying to lighten the mood?" Maybeck asked, and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed.

"Just remember, this is my girlfriend we're taking about. So watch what you say." He laughed. I managed to crack a smile. "But seriously, I don't think you should be mad at her. She's just trying to look at the bright side. Judging by everything that we've gone through since we became keepers, I'd say Jess is so full of life and when she stops, something's wrong. Charlene was just trying to help bring back that spark, you know?"

"By the way you're taking about them right now, I wouldn't be able to tell whether you liked Charlene or Jess."

"Haha, no, no. I mean, no offense or anything, but Jess just isn't my type. But yeah, Charlie's just trying to get us to stop being all doom and gloom."

"I guess. Is that what you meant, Willa?" The only response I received was light, shallow breathing. "Willa?"

Maybeck turned on his side, look at her bunk. "She's asleep." He chuckled. "We should be too. We've had a long day. 'night, Amanda."

"'Night, Maydork." He smirked before turning over and going to sleep.

**Finn's P.O.V**

"I just don't get why she's getting all up in my face about everything."

"Charlene…"

"And it's like she's purposely trying to delay us. She's been causing so many problems, trying to get us all killed!"

"Charlie…"

"And why the hell is Willa agreeing with her! I thought that little brat was on my side! She-"

"CHARLIE!" She quieted. "Listen, first of all, that's my girlfriend. Second, you're best friends. And thirdly, don't bring your little sister into this as if she was the enemy!"

For a moment, she stared at me, hurt. Then, her face flashed with anger. "Let's just find the damn room."

Jess and Philby exchanged a look. We continued to hurriedly walk down the halls, looking for someone to walk by that we could ask. Then, we saw a lounge not far from us, and we all sped up a little. Without hesitating, after the doormen let us in (since we were rich-looking they didn't question it), we went up to the first table we saw.

"Hello, is there something you need?" One of the men said curtly, with heavily-gelled black hair and cold eyes.

"Cal, be nice." A red-head with rosy cheeks smiled at us. She looked to be twenty or so with a long green dress. I hadn't watched Titanic since I was little, but she sure looked familiar. "How may we help you?"

Charlene brought upon her face a sweet and polite smile, "I'm so sorry to be a bother, but we haven't seen our mother around and we are yet to manage to remember our room number. If we could find someone to help us bring up a record of some sort…"

"I would find it quite irresponsible for a group of children like yourselves running around, unsupervised, like hooligans." Cal said, with a self-satisfied smirk. Yeah, whether I remembered Titanic or not, I hated him.

"Well they're not so young. They can manage." A dirty-blond guy said in response, making Cal glare.

"Leonardo DiCaprio" Jess muttered, wonderstruck, under her breath.

A man with greyed hair and beard laughed, "Yes, yes, I'm quite sure you could. But if you're in need of finding you're room, I'll be happy to help. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Edward John Smith."

"This is a beautiful ship, Captain Smith." Charlene's voice lacked no charm, in full attempt to get him to help.

"Thank you, we have Mr. Andrews to thank for that." He led us away from the table, saying goodbye to the others. "I will have you charted in my book and I can tell you the room number as soon as we get to my office."

"Thank you, sir." Philby spoke.

The Captain walked ahead as lead, out of ear-shot. As soon as I was sure he couldn't hear, I whispered to Charlene, "Now what? We're not in that list!"

"We have to be. We can't just be shoved into movie after movie and not have some kind of identity there." I grumbled something she couldn't here. "What was that?" She snapped.

"Oh, nothing."

"Guys, cut it out. We have bigger matters at hand. What about the ship? We can tell him it's gonna sink." Jess cut in.

"We can't do that." Philby told her. "It's messing up with the story entirely. Or he'd think we're crazy, considering this is an unsinkable ship. Either way, we have to defeat the problem in the movie or it probably won't count and we won't be able to get out."

"Everything alright, children?" the Captain called back.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine." Jess smiled, courteously. He opened the door to his study and pulled out a large book.

"Now, what was it you said your name was?"

"Philby." Charlene blurted out, likely it being the closest to a British name. As he checked the book, turning pages, we glanced at Charlene, who shrugged back at us, biting her lip uneasily.

"Ah, yes, here it is. Philby. Room 158." We all stared at him incredulously, wide-eyed. "Would you like me to show you where it is?"

"Oh, no, we can find it. Thank you, sir." Charlene smiled and we exited the room, running down the halls, checking for our room.

"Here! Here, guys, I found it." Jess called down to us after a while. We followed her voice and came upon a door, waiting for something to come out and ruin it, say we were wrong and that it wasn't our room. When nothing happened, we pushed the door open.

"Oh my gosh." Jess breathed. The room was grand, gorgeous, the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. It was nicer than the rooms that we get to stay at as Keepers. With red painted walls and gold trim, it was superb.

"Well," Charlene looked around, stepping cautiously into the room, "this is awesome!"

"Mhm," Philby agreed, unable to manage anything else.

Jess yawned, "I'm so tired. Let's go to sleep." With there, conveniently, being four beds in the room, we were all able to enjoy the luxury of the soft mattresses in our individual beds. I just hoped that the others were okay.

…

"Ugh…" I heard someone groan. Then there was a thud not far from me. Groggily, I woke up and looked over to investigate. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

Jess sighed. "She's been seasick all morning. At least, I hope so. If she's sick, like with the flu or something, I really don't know what to do. We've got too much on our plate right now." She rubbed her temples.

"I'm fine guys." Charlene moaned, trying to get back to her feet. Suddenly, her face turned a bad shade of green and she treaded for the bathroom.

"It really is just seasickness, I just hope she gets her sea legs soon. If she's like that when we sink, we'll have a hard time maneuvering her through the crowds to the lifeboats." Philby stated.

"Jess, can you stay here with her while Finn and I go look for Amanda, Willa, and Maybeck?"

"No, guys, I can go. Really, I-" Charlie tried, but Jess cut her off.

"Yeah, I'll stay. Just don't get difficult with me, Char. I bite."

"Phil, I think you should stay. Your ankle."

"It's better." He rolled up his pants a little to show me how the swelling decreased.

"But it's still pretty bad."

"He's right, Phil. Come on, Finn. Let's go." She said, sensing arguments arising. "This may take a while, though."

We had been searching for their room for hours, or at least it had felt like it. But I wasn't ready to give up. That was when we heard someone.

"I'll be back in a bit. I just wanna go see if the others got to their room safely." I smiled.

Amanda.

I smiled. She's always thinking of others.

"Hey." I whispered in her ear from behind. She squealed, terrified because I'd snuck up on her. She turned around and hit me.

"God, Finn, don't scare me like that!" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The perfect fix.

"Ugh, sisters before misters, Manda. Ever heard of it?" Jess exclaimed. Amanda let go of me and hugged her.

"Okay, so now that we know everyone is safe, is your room around here?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, right down the hall there." She led us.

"Oh and just for your information, we did get to the room just fine." I gave her a lopsided grin in response to the mock-annoyed smirk she shot my way. She retrieved a key from her pocket and unlocked the door to their room.

"Man, this room is tiny!" I mumbled.

"Thanks for the update," Maybeck grumbled. "I hadn't noticed."

"Hey, guys." Willa said, staring intently at the wall, as though eventually a portal would appear, ready to take us home.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked

"Just thinking."

"About…?" I pressed.

"About flying unicorns and rainbow gumdrops. What'd you think I'm thinking about!"

"If you start getting snappy too, I swear…" Jess said.

"Sorry. It's just…it's tonight, guys! The crash is tonight. We have to form some sort of plan."

"Hate to break it to you, but no matter how prepared we are, it's still a matter of luck." Maybeck commented.

"Gee, quite the optimist you are."

"Well, I'm just stating the facts." He huffed. "And honestly, what's most likely going to happen is the four Richie Riches over here will get to lifeboats just fine."

"If you wear something classy and expensive, they won't tell the difference." Jess suggested.

"Have any idea where we'll get it?" Amanda said.

"We can switch-"

"No," Willa responded quickly. "We'll be fine. Our best chance is just to stay on the deck. One of the reasons the lower class people couldn't get to the lifeboats was because they were locked up in the lower levels."

"Okay," Jess said skeptically. "As long as you're fine. We should probably be getting back to Philby and Charlene. I'm sure she's yapping his ear off by now."

"Yeah, let's get going." I turned but Amanda stopped me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her. She pressed her lips against mine, not passionately, but the perfect 'I love you'. Then she pulled Jess into a hug. "What was that for?"

"Just in case we don't see each other again."

"You'll be fine. As long as you stay on the upper decks."

…

It was dark out by now. Pitch black, really. No stars were out, no big full moon to light the way. And the anxiety pushed down on my lungs until I swear I couldn't breathe. Jess looked at me and gave me a sad smile; she knew what I was thinking.

I couldn't lose them. Not one of them. And definitely not all three. In one night. My heart was pounding. Everytime I thought of them, it gave a thud that sent aches through my vital organs. My girlfriend. _Thud_. My little sister. _Thud._ My big brother. _Thud. _No, they're going to be fine, they're going to be…

That's when I saw it. The iceberg. It was huge. I hadn't expected it, in my wildest dreams, to be that enormous. And that was literally just the tip of the iceberg. The others gasped, seeing it also.

Up in the cockpit, they were already calling the captain. We came closer and closer to the iceberg, it's increasing size frightening. It was happening quickly.

It was almost as though I had blacked out in the time that it took to get to it because in the blink of an eye it was on top of us.

The loudest screech of metal imaginable pierced the air with its horrific volume. Ice, large chunks as big as a basketball, rained down onto the deck. Some kids off the side picked it one up and started to kick it around like a game of soccer. They seemed amused. I, however, was not. I knew how drastic the situation really was.

"Finn," I looked at Jess, who didn't seem to be fully in the moment. "This is really happening." I nodded, not knowing what else to say to her. I reached for her hand, and she squeezed it and let go.

The following thirty minutes were a haze, sloshing together and making it harder to understand what was going on. There were shouts, mobs, shoves, screams, crying, children grabbing onto your hand thinking you're their mother or father until they realize they just lost their parents in the crowd.

There was barely space to move on the decks with so many people packed together. Finally, there being a miracle that we weren't separated, the four of us managed to spot a lifeboat not far from us that was still pretty empty.

We were running, sprinting as quickly as we could in the hurd, towards it. All of a sudden, someone nearly tackled me into a hug. "Amanda?" She might have been crying too hard to hear me. I was confused and concerned. "Amanda, are you okay? Where are…where are Maybeck and Willa?"

The others stopped, noticing us, and waited, worried what she might respond. "I d-don't know. They w-w-were right behind m-me. I-It's all my fault!" I hugged her tighter, trying to comfort her, while thinking of what we were going to do.

"You lost them?! Amanda, I…How could you just-.. No! Where are… _Where is she! And him! Where are-_"

To me, it sounded as if she was freaking out. Not at Amanda- No, she just seemed worried for her little sister and boyfriend. However, the two being so on-edge, most of our group took it the other way, that she was placing blame.

"You know what, Charlene! If you could just shut up for two seconds, we might be able to think. Because that's my girlfriend and your boyfriend that are missing, and I could do without either of you yelling at each other for two minutes!" Philby shouted.

"Fine!" She screeched, seeming ready to cry. No one in our group noticed. However, she caught the attention of a rich, snobby looking man. He was fat and short, and looked like he thought he was tremendously important.

I turned back to Amanda. "They're fine. They're smart." I thought it over and corrected myself. "Willa's smart." Amanda offered a smile, knowing it was just a joke to cheer her up. "Come on. I'm sure they're okay. Let's just go get on a lifeboat."

We hurried now to the closest available lifeboat. We were ushered inside quickly. Everything was going perfectly fine, nobody even noticed Amanda wasn't first class. That is, until…

"Hey, this girl isn't first class!"

I whipped my head around, and I saw who it was. The fat man. The self-important one from before.

A chorus of "she's right!" and "get her out!" arose. Suddenly, Amanda was being dragged out of the boat, the four of us grasping desperately at her legs, arms, clothing, anything to keep her on-board.

"No!" I shouted. "Let her on!"

But it was too late. Somebody had already taken the spot in which she was seated and we were being lowered into the water.

Then we felt the boat hit the freezing Atlantic Ocean and it was released. As the boat rocked beneath us, Charlene received three cold-hearted glares, dripping with concentrated hate.

Charlene had yelled, Charlene had gotten the fat man's attention, the fat man had realized Amanda was lower class.

I was seething with rage.

_If we get into the next movie alive, she's on her own, all on her own!_

_No. You're not thinking straight. It's not her fault._

Charlie covered her ears and gritted her teeth, looking like she wished this wasn't happening. She seemed to be falling apart inside, sobbing silently.

I didn't know if I wanted her to suffer, or I wanted to comfort her.

On purpose or not, it was her fault.

**Willa's P.O.V  
><strong>

For a moment, I wasn't sure if I was breathing. It almost felt like I wasn't. I'd lost Amanda and couldn't find Maybeck for the life of me. I was so scared it felt like I was drowning in the mob of people pushing past, to and fro; like I was underwater and I didn't know which way was up.

Then, like a dream, I heard someone shout my name. Then there was the sound of shattering glass. I turned around, trying frantically to find where it came from, rejecting the large probability that it was just in my head.

But there it was again, and again the sound of shatter glass. Then I saw Maybeck, rushing toward me, trying to fight the crowd.

"Maybeck!"

The windows next to him were shattering, one by one. A weird whirlpool effect occurred when they shattered; when the water was pushing in and out. My eyes widened, and sheer horror sent shockwaves through me and I watched, petrified, as Maybeck was sucked in.

I didn't have time to panic, and I knew I needed to react quickly. I knew where the windows led to: the first class dining room. Now I was sprinting, absolutely full-speed, pushing past more people than I could count.

We still had some time before the ship went under, and there was actually space for lifeboats to be dropped so that showed the water wasn't too high yet. That was good. And I had to note the good. If you can see the bright side in a situation, you still have hope.

When I got to the hallway that led to the grand staircase, I didn't know what to do. I could see through the door window that there was a pool in there. The water was halfway up the first flight of steps when I stood by the oh-so-famous clock.

"Maybeck!" I yelled, hoping desperately he would respond.

"Willa?" A shout was heard. My heart stopped and it was then that I realized: I hadn't been expecting him to answer.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm on top of a table and I just saw something float by…a fork?"

Yep, he's in the dining room.

I had to go in there. I stared long and hard at the water, mesmerized. It really was the most gorgeous water I'd ever seen. It was perfectly clear. A mix of turquoise and aquamarine and neon blue. It was radiant. But it was the most terrifying beauty I'd ever come to see.

"Maybeck, stay where you are! I'm coming in!"

"No, Willa! Don't! Stay out of the water, do you hear me! I can find a way out!" But I didn't pay attention to him. I took a deep breath, trying to relax. I walked cautiously towards it and inched myself down the steps, into the water.

I gasped, almost retreating, at how cold it was. Yes, I swim competitively every winter but never in waters these cold. This was even worse than in Narnia. Well, then I hadn't anticipated it but still.  
>Grabbing onto the border on the ceiling, I kept myself as out of the water as possible, pulling myself forward. Needles jabbed at my skin, pressing nerves hard. By then, I was in the dining room and there was nothing to hoist myself up on. I started to swim a little, not submerge, but that lazy swimming when you're standing and using only your arms to propel yourself.<p>

"Maybeck!"

"Over here." He called. I swam over to him.

"We've made it this far." I stared up at him, "Let's finish this."

**Charlene's P.O.V**

Regret. Complete regret. That's all I felt at that moment. The past few days I'd just been awful to her. All we did was fight and argue and yell at each other. I told her I hate her. I didn't mean it. Now I might never see her again.

Jess was _sobbing, _Finn had an arm around her trying to comfort her. I hated seeing her like this… I hated it!

"Jess…" I started softly.

"_NO! Stop it!"_ Jess screeched. "_You hated her! You're glad she's gone!"_

"Jess, I would never-"

"I don't ever want to see your face again! I _hate _you! I hate you more than you hated her!"

"_Please!" _I whispered, barely able to breathe. Amanda's gone, Willa's gone, Maybeck's gone, and Jess hates me. I was starting to cry as well, unable to hold it back.

"Jess-" Finn whispered.

"No, no! It's her fault!"

"No, It's not. It's no one's fault. It's the fat rich guy's fault. We _need_ to stop blaming people. It's tearing us apart." Finn muttered.

I wasn't worried the other people would question why we were so emotional over a stowaway while we were rich because they all seemed to have managed a boat with people they knew and were talking, in their own little worlds.

"Jess?" I whispered. I was shaking, sitting alone in my corner of the boat. "You have us. I promise, you'll always have us."

"You-" She started, but stopped abruptly. "Wait, did you see that?"

"What?"

"I think…I think I just saw her!"

Oh no… Is she going crazy on us now?

"Jess, there are so many people our age with brown hair. I don't know if-" Finn tried.

"There! See, she looks just like Amanda." She pointed her finger somewhere to my right. I followed the direction and my eyes fell upon a floating piece of wood a girl was clinging to.

"Wait. Jess. Jess! I think that is her!" But she looked so cold, so stiff. Almost dead. I knew she couldn't have had the strength to swim over to the boat. So, without really thinking, I sorta… kinda just jumped right off.

Well, not my best idea, but she's worth it.

I tried to push the thought of the freezing water out of my head but it was just so icy! _No. I have to focus on Amanda. _I swam towards her, faster than I ever have._  
><em>

"Hey, big sis. Need some help?" I grabbed onto the floating wood.

Her eyes came up to look at mine, with the saddest remorse I have ever seen. "You… don't… hate me anymore?"

"If I hated you, would I be freezing my butt off, here in the middle of the freaking Atlantic, to save you?"

I looped my arm around her waist, holding her up as I slowly made our way to the small lifeboat. She was shaking so much that the water around us was forming large ripples. I tried to hug her a little closer.

When we reached the boat, Finn and Philby first helped her up and then me. Finn took off his blanket and wrapped it around her shaking form. Philby pulled his around me. Both of us shaking and soaking wet, I shot Amanda a smile, a big sincere one. She responded with a small laugh.

For whatever reason, we found our newly occurred make-up and the near freezing of our bodies a somewhat funny matter. Mostly, I think we were just happy to be alive and together, like we should be.

**Maybeck's P.O.V**

By now, the front of the ship was sinking, flooding with water. Everyone was in a frenzy, a mad rampage towards the stern, that was now beginning to rise into the air. I think Willa and I both knew that our best bet was to go towards the bow. If not, we'd be dangling, holding onto the rail for dear life as the stern rose straight up, just waiting to lose our grip and fall away.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me, against the current of people. I was finding it hopeless, we were getting nowhere while the force of the rest was in contradiction of us. We were never going to get to the bow in time. "Willa, we're going to have to jump off."

"No!" She pleaded, tugging at me to continue to the prow of the ship. But it was no use. I looked over the side of the ship. At our position we must have been a good thirty feet above the water.

"We have to. There's no other way." She turned to face me, her helpless eyes meeting mine. "I promised I was going to get you out of here. You have to trust me on this."

Willa glanced quickly over the side. She nodded. I gripped her hand tighter, making sure I had a good hold and we'd jump together.

"One…" We climbed onto the railing. "Two…" The circulation in my hand was cut off by the way she was gripping it. "Three."

Then we jumped. For a second, maybe less, it felt like flying. But the rush of cold as we plunged into the water brought me back to reality. And at that point, I realized I didn't feel Willa's hand. I swam furiously for what I thought was up and surfaced.

"_Crap!_" I cursed myself for losing her.

Oh, man, she's dead. She's drowning. Damn it! What do I do? "Get off me!" I heard someone shriek. I turned in the direction of the familiar voice. My eyes came upon quite a sight.

A 5'2'' fourteen year old girl fighting off a man around forty who was practically drowning her trying to keep himself afloat. Though she was able to put up a struggle, I doubted she would get him away on her own.

Willa submerged again. "Let go of her!" I shouted, swam over and punched the man. He released her and swam away to a piece of driftwood to hold himself up.

"You okay?" She nodded, still quite fazed. But I didn't have time to focus on that. It was more important to get us to a lifeboat fast. "Let's go. We need to find a boat."

As she was a swimmer, she didn't have as much difficulty as I would have thought. After a while, we had swam pretty far out, while most people just stayed put, trying to grab onto a floating piece of furniture.

I spotted a boat up ahead and we picked up our speed a little, hoping to catch up. "Hey!" I shouted. "Please, help us!"

Slowly, they rowed over to us. A skinny redheaded woman eyed us questioningly, as if determining whether we were worth occupying the extra space. "There isn't much room."

"There's plenty, Ruth! They're just children." She was a bit plumper but friendly-looking. "Help them up!"

And so, they helped us into the boat. The man at the front immediately instructed us to start pulling the oars.

After some time, while the woman I had recognized as Kathy Bates was giving a speech about how they should go back and save their men, I realized Willa hadn't made a sound for a while.

I nudged her with my elbow while we turned the oar sluggishly due to the lack of energy from our swim.

She looked up at me with big brown teary eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I also didn't have the ability to hug her because I had a feeling as soon as I stopped rowing I'd earn a rant from the 'captain' of the tiny raft. So all I did was lay my hand on top of hers while we rowed, and let her drowsily lean on me.

**Jess's P.O.V**

I lay with my head drowsily resting in Amanda's lap as she silently played with my hair. I sat up.

"Manda… I'm gonna take a look around."

"Jess… You've 'taken a walk' to look for them four times already." She whispered softly. "I don't think…. Jess, I don't think they-"

"Don't say that!" I cut her off, walking away.

It was the morning after the accident. Sometime during the night, we were rescued by a ship that had been alerted of the incident. Now, while many people were spread along the boat's deck, in a desperate search for family members they'd never find, I wandered about.

I didn't believe Willa and Maybeck were dead. But that was just me, too hopeful to understand reality.

Well, it seemed an unrealistic hope until someone asked, from right behind me, "Jess?"

When I turned around, there, right in front of me, were the two missing members of our family. I screamed, overwhelmed with happiness and hugged them. They just seemed grateful for the extra warmth. "You must be freezing! Come on, I'll take you guys to the others. We have a lot of blankets."

"Willa! Maybeck!"

There was more hugging involved. And some kissing. Ew. Maybeck and Charlene were lip-locked for a minute. Well, at least now Phil and Willa didn't seem to be interested in swapping spit. He was just hugging her until I was sure she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Children!" Someone called. I guess out of involuntary actions, we turned. "Follow me, I'll have you in a much warmer environment."

We followed the tall, bearded man. He wasn't the captain, but he resembled him. He opened a door for us and we walked in.

But, when we heard the click of the door behind us as it closed, I realized we weren't where we were supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look! i figured out how to put a line ^^^ hehe...<br>**

**How great was that chapter? Let's all give a big hand to… drum roll, please… Neon Clouds, the genius that wrote this chapter! It's amazing, right?**

**Well, I'd just like to thank Neon Clouds for making this story AMAZING with her chapter. Haha, thanks, buddy!**

**You guys heard our little experiment, right? I wrote the newest chap of Pyretic Glitch, she wrote the newest GMA chap.**

**Yup, so…**

**REVIEW!**

**Hm. I put that at the end of everything I write and I never noticed how… bossy it sounded haha…**

**Oh well.**

_Please _**REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, it's spaced a little oddly... my fault! i copy and pasted it off the PM inbox so i had to re-space it and... yeah.  
><strong>


	19. Journey to a New Land

**Yeah so I just read insurgent and my hearts officially been shattered to a million pieces. Ouch. Yeah. All my favorite characters…. ),: actually I don't think little emoticons can express the utter sobbing heartbreak I just went through so im gonna get on with the story, and so so sorry if its depressing… lol**

**IM SORRY! ITS SO LATE BUT SORRY!**

**Willa's POV…**

I looked around, confused. We stood on the patio of a beautiful 19th-century mansion. In front of us was a small field, surrounded by a maze of white rosebushes. There were tables covered in white clothes and fine china. And men in suits, and women in large, poofy, fancy dresses.

"We're at a party." Maybeck mumbled.

We looked at him.

"What? We're at.. a wedding party, don't you… Don't you see it?" he laughed. "Did any of you watch Alice in Wonderland? With.. Johnny Depp and Anne Hathaway?"

"Oh yeah. Can't wait to see him again." I laughed, I _love _Johnny Depp. " And…Maybeck… You don't seem like the, uh, _target audience_ for this movie."

"What? Just cause I'm not a fifteen-year-old girl with no life, I can't watch it!?"

"Don't get so defensive!" I glared. "I was just-"

"Okay, guys, cool it." Finn said lightly, putting a hand on my back and his shoulder.

"He's just trying to argue! He-"

Charlie slipped her arm around my shoulder.

"Quiet, kid. We're all cranky."

I huffed.

She laughed at me. I glared at her.

"Hey, guys, we're dressed all funny…" Jess pointed out. "We look like- Hey! Look!"

She took off in a run, through the wedding party.

"_Jess!_" Amanda shrieked. "_Get back here!_"

"Don't you know how the story goes?" I chuckled. I ran after her.

"_Willa!"_

They all ran after us.

…

"So. This is it, huh." Finn mumbled, staring at the gaping hole in front of us. "Wonderland."

"Yup." Philby nodded. "Who's first?"

We all looked at each other.

"NOT IT!"

"_SO_ NOT ME!"

"NOSE GOES!"

"NOPE!"

"No way!" I screeched.

"Finn, you're the leader."

"No!" Amanda yelled. Finn laughed, and shook his head.

Maybeck chuckled, poking Finn.

"Come on, Finny. Scaaaared?"

"Obviously _you _are." Finn laughed, shoving him back a little.

"Wanna bet?" Maybeck pushed Finn. Finn bumped into me, sending me sprawling to catch my balance- but of course, I couldn't. Well. This solves the 'Who First?' debate.

As I fell, I reached for anything I could grab. My hand caught on something. Unfortunately, it was Finn's shirt.

We fell, disappearing into the hole.

Finn's hand found my arm, and we held tight to each other's hands.

"Willa!" he yelled.

I looked up.

"You can stop _screaming now!_"

Oh. I had just realized I'd been screaming the entire way down. I took a breath.

"Right. Sorry." I yelled, over the wind.

After about ten minutes, I was a little confused. We still were in a freefall… but we haven't hit the ground yet…

"So… We just keep falling?" Finn said. He had taken up a weird position, like he was laying on his back, his hands behind his head, but he was laying on midair.

"Well.. yeah, I guess." I mumbled. My head was propped up on my hand.

I looked down into the darkness, but I saw nothing. I heard Finn laughing and I looked up.

"Hey look!"

He was doing flips and summersaults.

"I can do back-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, we hit the ground. My elbow hit the ground, smashing my hand into my face and probably giving me a black eye. I looked to my left. Finn, being in the middle of a flip, had landed on his head, and was out cold.

"Finn." I muttered, crawling over. I shook his shoulder. "Finn, get up."

Still nothing.

"Finn? Finn!" I shrieked.

He didn't move. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Fiiiinnnn…" I whined.

Suddenly his eyes shot open. He threw his hands out, quickly, and _yelled _"WILLAA!"_._

I screamed.

And he laughed.

"What the heck was that, Finn!"

"A joke." He laughed. "We've got time to kill before they get down here."

"Remember the effects the _last_ practical joke someone played on someone else?"

"I figured," He used one of his arms to pull my head into a teasing hug, a head lock, really. "_You_ have a better sense of humor, and are a bit more… easygoing."

"Mphhdsnrawpit.." I squealed.

"What?" he laughed.

I yanked my head back for a second, but his strong arm kept it there.

"_MY HEAD IS IN YOURE ARMPIT!"_ I screeched, before he pulled me back into the smelly hug of death.

"Really? Didn't notice. How's it smell?" he laughed.

I thrashed around.

"_FFFFnnnnnn!" _I yelled, laughing. "FIIINNN!"

I pushed him away from me, taking a hasty breath.

"EW!" I screeched, pushing him over.

"Oh? You wanna fight with the high school wrestling champion?"

"Oh, you're not that macho." I laughed.

"Wanna bet?" he smirked, getting up and into a fighting stance.

I smiled, standing up.

He laughed, "So who's-"

I ran at him before he could finish, tackling him to the ground. I pinned him, but he easily pushed me off. We stood up, and he grabbed my waist and held me a foot off the ground as I thrashed.

"Hmm… Nice try, Wills, but I'm still the champ."

"Put… me….down!" I muttered, trying to get out of his grip. "Ow!"

He immediately dropped me.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" He whispered.

"Finn, relax." I laughed. "I'm fine!"

"Okay." He sighed. "God! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm not that fragile, you know?"

"Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that you're my little sister and I don't want you hurt. And i don't want to get beat up by my girlfriend."

I made a face. "You're stupid and I love you, big bro."

He rolled his eyes. And then he tried to pin me again.

"Hmm… My boyfriend and little sister are trying to beat the crap out of each other…. Should I be concerned?"

"Very." Finn laughed, standing up and literally lifting me up and pulling me to my feet. "Took you guys long enough." He mumbled as the others landed one by one.

Charlie landed with a shriek and a _thud!_ In front of me. I helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"So. Well, you know how the movie goes. Find the 'drink me' stuff…" Maybeck mumbled. He walked to the table and found a large bottle. He looked at us. "Bottoms up."

"Wait!" I said.

"What!?"

"Only take a small sip."

He nodded.

He took a sip and passed it on, and we passed it around until we were all tiny. And it was good, it all worked out. Until I realized something. Two things, actually.

Our clothes _hadn't_ shrunk with us.

And we were all _naked._

We all screamed, ducking into our over-sized clothing.

"Just… Uh, wrap your clothes around you… Like a toga!" Charlie laughed.

"And let's try to forget the last few minutes." Philby mumbled.

"Yeah."

Charlie, wrapped in her makeshift clothing, began climbing up the chair, onto the table, and stood at the edge, looking down at us.

At our height, the table was like a two-and-a-half story building.

"Charlie! Back up a little!" I yelled.

"Relax, Willa." She mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold on, you'll see."

I sighed, finished my makeshift clothing, and tied it around me. I walked to the base of the table.

Suddenly, a giant key hit the ground behind me. I _screamed._

"Willa! Did I hit anyone!?" Charlie screeched urgently.

"No!" I said, almost laughing. "But _warning_ would be nice!"

Her head peaked over the side, and she stuck her tongue out. By now, the others had gotten dressed, and the boys were working together to put the key in the door.

"I'm coming down now, guys." Charlie yelled.

The lock turned. The door creaked open.

"Ready?" Finn breathed, once we were all standing behind him.

"Sure." Maybeck mumbled.

We stepped through the door.

Bad idea.

Immediately we were facing about fifteen soldiers, spears pointed at us. They were.. flat? Yeah, red _card_ soldiers facing us, covered in red armor.

"NO TRESSPASSORS. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! By the soldiers of her MAJESTY! THE RED QUEEN!"

We all broke into a run. The cards got confused. I saw a flash of brown-blonde hair, and followed after Amanda, into the forest.

"NO!" someone shrieked. My head whipped around, _no!_, they have Jess! Jess… Jess is _bleeding! _They stabbed her in the side!

"_Jess!" _I screamed.

That second pause I took- that _one second-_ and one of them had me.

I thrashed around, screaming, kicking, biting and punching. Something hit my head-_hard-_and everything was gone.

I heard screams, Jess' and, I think, _my own_. And I blacked out.

…

**I'm SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOO SORRY! I'VE PUT ANOTHER STORY UP, COLLAB W/ NEON CLOUDS, LOST II CHECK IT OUT! THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**I'LL TRY AND WORK ON REWIND FOR YOU GUYS**

**IM SO SORRY**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Through The Looking Glass

**Willa's POV…**

"Ah! _Ah… Willa!_" She grabbed my arm. "AH! No!" Jess sounded like she had a lump in her throat, about to cry.

"Hey, Jess… Shh, it's okay. I have to get it out. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Willa…" she grumbled.

"Hey." I whispered. I leaned down, pressing my forehead to hers. I rubbed my thumb over her arm. "Calm down. This is going to hurt a little, okay?"

She nodded slightly.

I wrapped my fingers around the small metal rod protruding from her side. And I, very quickly, yanked it out.

She screeched, tensing up. I hugged her as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry." I whispered. I rubbed her back.

I looked at the small tool shoved in her side. It looked like a small screwdriver without a handle; meant to harm, but not kill.

Still, it hurt, and she was crying so hard into me, I think she's going to throw up. I hugged her a little tighter and she cried into my shoulder. It's weird, and terrifying, seeing Jess like this. Jess is strong, Jess is funny, and sarcastic, and happy and occasionally grumpy. But Jess is _never_ weak. And she is right now, and it's scary.

After a while, she calmed down, her eyes drooping closed.

"Guys?" I heard.

For the first time, I realized there was one more person in our room with us. Philby. He'd just woken up.

"Is everything… Okay?" He mumbled, sitting up. He stood, gliding across the room to sit cross-legged next to us.

I shook my head, handing him the bloody spike, one arm still around Jess, who was now sitting in my lap somehow, half asleep.

"It's weird.." Philby muttered. "They give us a room with two beds, furnished. They dressed us up in new clothes. They didn't kill Jess, even though they could have, and look, there's food _and _medical supplies by the door- locked, by the way. We're being treated like guests, kinda."

I nodded a little.

"But we're still trapped, and Jess is still hurt." I whispered.

He nodded, sliding an arm around me. Jess sighed, falling into the realm of sleep. We watched her face relax for a second, before Philby stood. He gently picked her up, placing her on one of the beds. He covered her with a blanket and gestured for me to come over. I walked to Jess' bed first, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and then I sat opposite Philby. My boyfriend. Wow, that felt great to say.

"Willa, everything is going to be fine." He whispered. He put a hand on my arm.

I shrugged. He leaned in and kissed me, and for a few minutes, everything was great.

"_Willa!"_ I heard. I jumped back, away from Philby. I ran to the next bed, where Jess was.

"What? Are you okay?"

"I c-can't stop the bleeding!" She sobbed. I looked at her side, and through the darkness, I saw no blood besides what was already there. I felt around the area and it was dry.

"Jess?"

Philby turned on the light, and I groaned. There was blood _pouring_ out of her nose, staining the sheets, her face, and her shirt.

I sighed.

**Amanda's POV…**

"Keep running!" Maybeck called back to the others behind us.

I nodded. We'd been running for about a half hour now. I could hear either Philby or Finn breathing heavily, and so was I. Charlie and Maybeck, being athletes, were hardly phased. And Jess and Willa must've been so far back I can't hear them; both have asthma, so we should probably slow down to check on them. But I didn't have the energy to turn back and look.

Five _long_ minutes later, we slowed down, collapsing onto the ground, unable to move.

"_Oh….my…god…" _Charlie breathed.

I nodded.

"Jess… Willa… You guys.. alright?"

No answer.

"Guys?" I sat up.

Ice flashed through my veins. My heart stopped. I was on my feet in an insant.

"Jess!" I screeched. "Willa?" I couldn't breathe. "Philby!?

Charlie stood up, as well. Looking around, she put her hands on her head. She gripped her hair like she wanted to pull it out, a look of pure anguish washed over her.

"Are you _kidding me!_" She screeched, kicking the ground, "_Are you freaking kidding!"_

"Charlie-"

"No! I'm sick of all this freaking 'keeper' stuff. Our friends, our _family_ just got abducted!"

"It's not the first time, Char, we'll get them ba-"

"Exactly! _Exactly!_" she yelled. "_This keeps happening! I want to be safe! I want my family to be safe!"_

She was breathing heavily, falling apart in front of us. She dropped to her knees, and I sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"You done?" I whispered.

She laughed a little, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry. I needed to get that out."

"I understand, don't worry." I mumbled.

"We have to get them back. Soon. Now. We have to go home."

"Yea-"

"No." Finn said. We all looked at him.

"Finn-" Maybeck started.

"No. We can't just barge in this time, we need a plan. She has an army… We need an army." Finn said.

"The White Queen." Maybeck smirked. He looked past me and Charlie, and we turned.

A giant castle lurked in the distance, white towers gleaming.

I nodded.

"Let's go."

**Willa's POV…**

Jess moaned in her sleep. I sighed. Jess had finally fallen asleep after we had managed to clean her up and stop her nose from bleeding and bandaged up her side. She was way over-tired. She was out of it, and barely processed what was happening around her. She slept in one bed, and though my original plan was to stay with her, I found myself curled into Philby on his bed.

His chest rose and fell as he slept; he fidgeted occasionally.

Still, sleep escaped me. We needed to get out of here, alive. And it looks like whoever took us, wants us alive. For _what,_ though?

The question burned in my head.

I rolled over, facing away from Philby, towards Jess on the other bed. She was fidgeting too, tensing and relaxing. Occasionally she'd cry out, which worried me. She was either in pain, or having a terrible dream.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and I jumped.

"Hey, calm down." Philby whispered. I rolled to be facing him again.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Can't sleep?"

I shook my head.

His arm still around me, he pulled me a little closer, and I buried my face in his chest.

"Everything okay?" He whispered.

I shook my head again.

"I know. Stupid question. But we're gonna get out, okay? We _will._"

I nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat- but I couldn't. tears spilled from my eyes. _No. I can't be weak._ I took a deep breath.

"Hey, it's alright. Hey, I've got you, okay?" He whispered. I nodded, unable to speak. "Don't… Don't worry."

I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything, but there was just _fear _and _panic_ washing over me and it wouldn't leave!

"Your mind's racing, you can't sleep." He muttered. He pressed his lips to my forehead, staying there as her continued. "Calm down. Jess will be fine, I'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine."

I nodded a little.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize." He whispered.

I could hear his steady heartbeat, I could feel the warmth, and his chest rising and falling. He's here, he's with me. And I'm safe. No reason to worry.

I felt myself relax. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay up. I wanted to make sure Jess was fine, and Philby was fine. But now I was so warm, and comfortable. And I felt myself slowly slipping away…

Into darkness…

**Charlie's POV…**

We hiked through a _very, very _weird looking forest for an hour of two. There were odd plants, every color of the spectrum and then some. The branches twirled and twisted, forming whirls and loops tangles… most of the larger ones resembled _giant _mushrooms, like super-sized umbrellas shielding us from the gloomy skies above.

We reached a clearing. My eyes went wide, and I nearly dove out of the way of a flying teacup. It hit Amanda square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and she fell to her knees.

"Whoa!" Finn mumbled, running to her side.

Amanda laughed. "Don't worry, Finn… it was a teacup, not a bullet."

"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEEEEEEAAAAAAA!"

"Now, now. Manners."

Oh _god._ Another insane Johnny Depp. Lovely.

Sitting around a long rectangular table was, what must be, the weirdest collection of… _beings_ I've ever seen. A ratty-looking rabbit- No, the March _Hare_ drank hit tea next to a tiny mouse. Dormouse, if I'm remembering correctly, was her name, and she wandered around the broken, dirty table as if she was drunk. A dog lay on a chair across from them, a bloodhound whose name escaped me at the moment. And at the head of the table sat Johnny Depp caked in makeup, aka, The Mad Hatter.

The Mad Hatter walked towards us. He offered his hand to Maybeck, who hesitantly shook it. He eyed the rest of us, his creepy gaze landing on me last and staying there.

"You look… I mean… That girl, with black hair. And the boy with fiery orange hair. Do you know them?"

"Yes! You've seen them!?" I yelled.

"Yes… being hauled away by the Bloody Big Head's soldiers."

"There was a third-" Finn started.

"Unconscious, brown curls, tiny girl." Hatter said.

I nodded.

"Yeah. You can kiss them goodbye." He mumbled matter-of-factly, walking back to his seat at the table and sitting down.

"_What!"_ Amanda said.

"They're goners, for sure." He laughed.

I glared.

"We're going to go find the White Queen. Where is she?"

He looked at me.

"You're bent on finding them, eh?"

I nodded.

"I'll take you." He smirked.

This guy was _weird._

…**.**

**Since the last chap I gave you was short, I wanted to give you another one quickly!**

**yaaaay Wilby…..**

**Review?**


	21. Just Scared Children

**Willa's POV…**

I sat in the chair, my hands tied behind my back, my head hanging down. I took a shaky breath, and met the eyes of the man in front of me.

He had greasy black hair, and sickly pale skin. There was a scar going down his cheek, and a black, heart-shaped eye patch covered one eye. He had a creepy smile. His eyes seemed to search for ways to hurt you and trick you.. and… well, _other_, creepier things.

Jess and Philby sat, chained to wall, unable to help me. Not that I wanted them too. I don't want them to get hurt saving me.

"I'll try this again- _Who are you, _and _where are you from!?"_

"I'm… Uh.. Venellope. Von Schweetz." I mumbled, in a fake accent. "From Narni-"

He slapped me so hard across the face, the chair fell over. I felt blood drip down from my eyebrow. I groaned a little, but _I will not cry. I refuse to cry._

I bit my lip.

Jess screeched curses at the man, and Philby fought against the chains.

"_WILLA!"_ He yelled.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the floor. _No…_

"Hm… _'Willa'_?" the man laughed.

_Way to go, Philby._

"What a strange name- _Willa. _Care to tell me a last name maybe? Where you're from?"

"Willa?" I heard Jess whisper. I wanted to answer her. I wanted to let her know I was alright, that she shouldn't worry. But I couldn't get my eyes open. I couldn't find the strength to move. "Willa!" she shrieked. "Willa, _please!"_

I felt myself being lifted off the floor, and the chair stood upright again. The man stood in front of me again, I could feel his presence there. I heard Jess' sobbing from the side of the room.

"Mhh.. Guys…" I mumbled. "I'm… eh… fine…"

The chains around my wrists came off, and I was unable to stand. The creepy man and a guard dragged me forward, threw me to the floor, and then forced me into a kneel in front of a big red throne.

I heard the _click click_ of heels on the floor, and I saw the queen out of the corner of my eye. She was exactly like in the movie- except, maybe her head was actually a little _bigger._

"What are you staring at!?"

I looked down.

"Did you get any information out of her?"

"No, your majesty."

"Uncooperative?"

"Indeed, very."

"Alright." She looked at me, thinking for a second. "I am the rightful Queen of Wonderland. Cooperate, or there will be consequences."

I looked up.

"Anything to say?"

I bit my lip.

The queen shrugged. "Fine. Off with her head. Tomorrow morning. Then we move on to the other girl." She said simply, glancing at Jess, and walking out.

I think I stopped breathing. I let out some choking, strangled sob. The creepy guy _dragged _me back to our 'room', where I sat, alone on the floor, crying quietly in the dark for almost five minutes. Because I was _done._ I'm done being strong or brave, and I just want to go home and be safe. This is too much, I can't… It's too much to handle. _Jess_… they can't hurt Jess… no…

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Jess and Philby were thrown in. Immediately, Jess was scrambling and limping towards me, Philby not far behind.

Jess slid to her knees next to me, pulling me in a tight hug. I buried my face in her shoulder, and she squeezed me so tight, I could barely move. But I didn't mind- I needed that right now. I broke down then, letting out loud sobs and gasps. It was the ugly crying, the terrible kind when you're so scared it just kind of takes over you for a few minutes.

"I-I don't want to die!" I mumbled in between gasps. "Jess!"

"We're not gonna let that happen!" She said, but she was crying, too. "We'll figure something out! Right, Phil? We will. I'm not letting you leave, Willa."

Philby bit his lip, and nodded hesitantly.

I closed my eyes, still shaking, and tried to forget everything, holding onto Jess like my life depended on it.

**Amanda's POV…**

We arrived at the castle as the sun went down. It was beautiful. Snow-white pillars and silver, sparkling roofs were the first thing I saw, but then I realized: the _details_ were beautiful… Swirls, and snowflakes, and just lovely details.

However, I was too worried to care. And when the queen came out, I marched right up to her, kneeling as I reached her. Anne Hathaway… Kinda.

"Your Majesty," I said quickly, "I'm afraid we require your help."

"Afraid?" She said. When she talked, it dounded royal; sweet, but powerful. Gentle but commanding.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"You're 'afraid' to require my help?"

"I…"

"She means, we don't want to inconvenience you… and…" Charlie started.

"And we really wish it were under different circumstances we meet you." Finn finished.

I sighed.

"How can I be of service?"

"The Red Queen… She's got our friends…"

The White Queen gasped. "Oh dear, that just can't be. We'll find a way to save them, don't worry.

I nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"These people- You are close to them?"

"M-My sister… Sister_s_." I corrected. "And brother. Ms.. Uh, You're Majesty… What will they do to them?"

She looked at me, serious.

"I will not lie to you, young one. They will try to get information out of them… in unpleasant ways. And when she can't…" the queen zoned out for a minute. "…Off with their heads…"

My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Please… We need them. I need them." I whispered. Charlie hugged me, burying her face in my shoulder. I hugged her back, standing with her for a while. I smoother her hair down.

"…Manda…" Charlie whispered.

"Char? You alright?"

"Eh… so tired…" and with that, her knees buckled and she fainted. I caught her, of course, but there was basically chaos for a few minutes after that… _kind of_ mainly (completely) just me freaking out.

…

Minutes later, Charlie lay in a giant white bed, me sitting on the bed next to her, holding her hand.

"What… Is she-" I started.

"SShhh, dear, she's merely asleep."

"She fainted!"

"She was tired, didn't you hear? Darling, when she wakes up, make her drink this. But first, your friends… our inside sources reported back."

"How?" Maybeck asked. "You have phones?"

"What's a phone?" Hatter laughed.

"No, dear, we communicate with birds and notes." The Queen laughed. "Phones?"

_Okay, this is odd._

"And?" Finn pressed.

"And... and.. Oh! Yes… there is an execution scheduled… for tomorrow morning…" She muttered.

My blood turned to ice.

"Who." Maybeck croaked. Like it mattered.

"Curly brown hair."

"Wills." I whispered.

"We have to get them-"

"They're working on it." The Queen said.

"_They _may be, but we're not just gonna sit here!" Maybeck jumped out of his chair.

"Young man-"

"With all due respect, Ma'am, they're family. And family comes first." Finn said.

I nodded, shaking.

"I'm afraid, you've caught yourselves in a bad position. Tensions are _high…_ She knows you're here… if you go, she'll think I've sent you. She'll kill your friends, and kill you… and war will start, believe me you… War will start… The best thing to do is trust my men to get them out."

"This is their _lives!_" I screeched. " I don't trust random strangers with their LIVES!"

"I'm sorry, I cannot let you go." She muttered. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" I screeched.

I tried to dash for the door. Finn ran, grabbing me from behind, pulling me into a terrible hug, so that I could not move, or run.

"Finn! _Finn! Finn s-she won't l-let me save them!"_ I yelled. I fell to my knees. Looking up, Maybeck was _shocked._ He's never seen me break down this bad- I don't think I ever _have_, but I just wanted my family back, I just want to be home. I want to be sitting on the couch in Wayne's apartment with the guys fighting over some game while me and Willa were locked in a nice hug, watching a movie, and Charlie and Jess were fighting over how crappy Twilight was or wasn't and I _miss it!_

"_Finn!" _I sobbed into his chest _"I want to go home!_"

He nodded slightly, picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

"I know. But you need sleep." He put me under the covers next to Charlie. Immediately after he had let me go, and gave me a small kiss, I turned, pulling Charlie into a hug. I didn't let go, even after I fell asleep.

…**.**

**IM SO SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG!**

**Review? O.o**

**SORRY!**

**Sorry it wasn't too good either…**


	22. Time To Execute A Plan?

**I'm going to stop putting 'POV' cuz I like how it looks w/out it.**

::::::**Charlie**::::::

I woke up to something moving next to me. _What. Ever…. I'm tired._

It moved again, letting out a slight whimper. It twitched a little.

"Mhm…"

_Ignore it, Charlie, just go back to sleep._

"Eh!"

_What the-_

"NO! NO, DON'T- PLEASE!"

I shot up, fast, this time, jumping out of bed, and looking around. Nothing. No danger. It was a blindingly white, royal bedroom, with curtains stretching from ceiling to floor, giant, open windows with a crisp breeze flowing through, and one bed, one I had apparently shared with Amanda.

"STOP!" Amanda screeched from the bed. She thrashed around in her sleep, and tears leaked from her closed eyes, dripping down her beet red face until they hit the sheets.

"Manda! Manda, Come on, hun. Wake up!" I grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes sprung open. She grabbed my arm with both hands, and squeezed it tight. Her nails dug into my arm.

"Jess!" She screeched. She looked me straight in the eye, gasped, and let go of me. I felt a strong wind, and I flew backwards, landing on my butt a few feet back. It all happened in milliseconds.

"Ah! Ow!" I blinked.

"Charlie!? I-I'm.. Charlie! Are you okay?" Amanda sprung out of the bed and ran to kneel next to me. "Charlie? I'm so sorry! I thought- I didn't- Charlie, I…"

"Manda." I cut her off. "Relax. You obviously had a nightmare- Jess was in danger, wasn't she? I grabbed your shoulder-my mistake- and the first thing you saw wasn't Jess. Your powers kicked in, you got worried. It's okay. Calm down."

She looked at me, eyes still wild and terrified, her chest still moving up and down rapidly.

"Manda…" I whispered.

I helped her up, guiding her to the bed. She was hyperventilating.

"Hey, breath in… breath out…" I coaxed. "Nothin' to worry about, you're safe."

She whimpered, resting against me.

"_I _am. Not-"

"The queen sent her best people. They'll get them back. There's probably news now- come on, let's-"

"No!" Amanda pulled her hand out of my grip. "I mean- can we, uh.. wait until I'm not bawling my eyes out?"

I chuckled a little. "Aw, Manda." I pulled her into a hug.

…

We walked through the giant white doors to the main dining room. We had remained in our white pajamas (everything was white), but Finn and Maybeck had changed- they wore white suits. The queen wore a giant white dress. I suddenly realized we were painfully underdressed. Whatever. Amanda, having just pieced herself together again, hung close to me, holding my hand. Poor Manda- she had had some sort of mental freakout.

We sat at the table, and a plate of egg whites, white bread toast, and milk. I rolled my eyes. Enough! We get it! You're the white queen!

"So." Amanda tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Any news?"

I looked up. The white queen's eyes darted down to her plate like she was dreading that question. My stomach dropped.

"They're gone."

**::::::Willa::::::**

I took a deep breath. I had had my weak moment already, more like a weak _week_. This whole little trip of ours I've been hurt or scared- that's _not _me. I don't know what had happened to me, I'm _never_ too terrified to fight, much less talk. But that ends now. Now I go back to normal. Be brave, Willa Angelo… _Brave_…

Jess had me in a tight hug at the moment, refusing to let go until some guards came in and pushed her away; held her kicking, screaming form back.

Philby ran to me, his lips crashing onto mine for a few sweet seconds- it said everything he needed to say. It was "goodbye", it was "I love you," it was "we'll meet again", however cheesy that may sound.

The guards dragged me through the halls, down corridors and alleys, and through doors. Eventually I had lost track of where I was, how many turns we'd taken, which way led back to our room… I was lost now, and alone, except for four guards leading me to the courtyard; three spears at my back and a guard holding onto ropes that bound my wrists.

Soon enough, _too soon_, I was kneeling in front of the 'Queen'.

"This is your last chance, girl. Who are you, and where are your friends that got away- four of them. Tell me, and I may spare your life."

I couldn't stop myself.

"Would you really?" I whispered, full of malice. She's lying.

She smirked. She thought I went for it.

"Yes, now dear, tell me where they are, and this'll all be over."

I weighed my options. Before I processed it, the words were out of my mouth.

"They're up your butt. And around the corner!" I laughed.

He face matched her hair.

"OFF WITH 'ER HEAD! NOW! OFF WITH 'ER HEAD!"

"NO!" I heard a shriek, and turned to see Jess and Philby to my right, about twenty feet away, bound in chains.

They're going to make them watch me die!? That's… cruel!

Jess was sobbing onto Philby's chest, and Philby was hugging her, looking at me. Our eyes met and I mouthed 'I'm sorry' before I was dragged off.

They forced me to kneel in front of a pedestal. He forced my head onto the stone, and I smacked against it so hard I was dizzy.

"Willa Whatever-your-last-name-may-be. You are hereby charged the death penalty by the order of the Queen for enemy relations and refusal of compliance."

I bit my lip. A shock seemed to go through my body, all the way down to my fingers. I was trembling for a few seconds. I looked down, at the water where my decapitated head would fa- _oh my god- _there are heads in the mote- stone heads.

"Off with her head!"

The executor raised his axe.

Jess let out a terrible, terrified scream.

And that was the last thing I heard before I squeezed my eyes shut hard.

::::::**Amanda**::::::

"What do you mean, _gone?_" Charlie growled, her voice close to breaking. She squeezed my hand tighter.

"My men got there, and they weren't there. The Red Queen may be hiding them- may have sent them somewhere."

"And? You don't know _where?!_" Maybeck stood up.

"Calm down, my-" The queen started.

"You want me to _calm down!?_ CALM DOWN!?" Maybeck yelled. "_Three of my best friends are missing, possibly _dead_ and you want me to CALM DOWN!? YOU said your men would get them and they DIDN'T! so I'M not gonna calm down, YOU better start worrying!"_

"Maybeck's right." Finn stood. To my surprise, he didn't try and calm him down. "We're going to find them. Me, Maybeck, and whoever else wants to come. You can't keep us here any longer."

Finn and Maybeck started for the door, and we rose to follow, before the Queen yelled, "WAIT!"

We looked at her.

"I'll.. I'll give you armor and weapons."

Finn nodded. "Thank you, your Majesty." As if he hadn't just completely defied her.

"Follow me."

…

Soon, we had vests made of thick, thick material- they could stop a sword in its tracks, however, they wouldn't stop bruising; metal cuffs on our wrists stretching to our elbows, 'shin guards', and light helmets. Finn and Maybeck had 'Broadswords', Amanda and I (not being able to carry a 'broadsword') had daggers and short swords. We each took an extra sword in our backpack to give to one of the other keepers once we rescued them. Charlie had a bow over her shoulder and a scabbard of arrows; these, I knew, were not for her, but for Willa.

"And here… Is a charm to keep you safe." The Queen whispered. She took a necklace with a long, diamond pendant hanging from the end out of her pocket. "It's one of the things my sist- I mean, the Red Queen has always pestered me for. Our parents gave it to me. It's like a crown, but more important… It's called 'Felix Crystállum Príncipis', a phrase that literally translates to 'Lucky Crystal of the Ruler'. Whichever one of us- me or my sister- possesses the crystal… is the rightful ruler of Wonderland."

It was a beautiful white, clear-ish crystal that seemed to capture the light however you held it.

"Whoa…"

"So, Charlene, for now, Wonderland will respond to you. Use it well." She smiled, placing it around Charlie's neck. Good luck, old friends." The Queen smiled. "I'm here; when you find them, come to me. I'll need to talk to you."

With a confused glance and a few 'thank-you's, we were off.

Walking.

So, we didn't get anywhere very fast. Maybeck looked at the huge map he had obtained.

"If we go straight, we could get to the Red castle."

"But are we sure they're there?" I whispered.

"We're not sure they're _anywhere._" Finn said.

The way that he said that gave me chills. _Anywhere? As in dead? Or as we don't know?_

I sighed.

"So… _where _could they be?"

"I think…" Charlie mumbled. "Our best bet…"

"Yeah?"

"Is to go straight to the Bloody Big-Head herself." She whispered. "And bargain."

"What do we have to bargain _with?_" Finn said.

She looked at Finn, looking slightly afraid to say what she had in mind.

She grabbed the crystal hanging over her chest.

"Wonderland." she muttered. "All of Wonderland."

…

**:::::: Jess ::::::**

I pressed my face into Philby's chest as the executioner brought the axe up.

"Philby! Philby, n-no, Philby she-Willa! Phil!" I was _screaming_, crying into him. He kissed the top of my head, hugging me tighter. "_Do something! DO SOMETHING!" _I screeched, "_PHILBY, SAVE HER!"_

"Jess-" he said, his voice breaking.

"_NO!" _I screeched. My hands curled into fists, and I pounded against Philby's chest. "_LET ME GO! Let me go! WILLA!"_ I hit Philby; I _hit _him, yet he wouldn't let me go.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Screamed the Red Queen.

I tried to look up, but Philby pressed my head back into him, not allowing me to see anything.

And then, his grip let go.

I turned around.

The axe had come down, right on her neck. The spectators looked on in awe. I gasped.

All clear. She had gone all clear.

"Phil… She's…"

"Yeah…"

"She's…not…"

"I know…"

"Phil she's alive… alive, ALIVE, PHIL SHE'S ALIVE!" I screeched.

The Red Queen stood. "Wha… She… BLACK MAGIC! BLACK MAGIC! Catch her! KILL HER!"

"WILLA, RUN!" Philby screamed.

"CATCH HER FRIENDS TOO!"

"Jess, _run._" Philby muttered.

Philby ran in one direction, towards Willa, and I ran towards the wall of the grounds, covered in ivy. I started to climb the fifteen-foot wall. I got to the top, sitting on the flat stone.

"_GUYS!_" I yelled. "Up HERE! CLIMB!"

This caught the attention of three card soldiers, who came running at me with spears raised. They stabbed up at me, and one of the spears caught my leg. I screamed.

"_Hey!" _Willa screeched. She and Philby ran up behind my opponents and wrestled the spears out of their hands, fighting the soldiers to the ground.

"Up! Up!" I screamed. They quickly scaled the wall, and soon, the three of us were lowering ourselves down the other side. With my injured leg, it was hard to climb, so Philby and Willa (being climbers and all) were on the ground way before me. Soldiers were starting to come around from one side.

"Jess, you have to drop. We'll catch you!" Phil said.

I looked down. My feet were almost nine feet off the ground, and my hands were getting sweaty. My leg ached with the thought of landing the jump.

"I…I cant…"

"Jess, I _swear_ we'll catch you… _please_, Jess." Philby called.

I sighed.

"Jess, on the count of three. One… two… three!"

I let go of the wall and flew through the air for a few terrifying seconds. I suddenly felt two pairs of arms around me, and then the grass under my back, and then pain.

"Eugh… everyone okay?"

Me and Willa nodded.

"Come on- there's a big rock there, we can jump the moat." Willa said.

I groaned, looking down at the gash in my leg.

"I know it hurts, sweetie, but you have to do me a favor- you have to ignore the pain for a bit, okay? At least until we're safer." Willa whispered.

We somehow got over the moat- but at this point I was in _so much pain_.

"Philby, _please_, carry her?" Willa whispered.

"Yeah, no problem… Come on, up we go." Phil said, seating me on his back.

I leaned my head against him, and listening to Philby and Willa talk, I calmed down a little.

"Where are we going?" I heard Philby said. With my head against his back, I could hear his heartbeat-he wasn't even struggling to carry me. His heart was smooth, steady, and rhythmic… it had a calming effect.

"Well…. The White Queen, right? We have to find someone to help us."

I felt Philby nod.

They continued talking, but I didn't hear the rest, because I slowly and surely… dozed off…

…

**Last few chap's guys.**

**REVIEW! (Please?)**


	23. The Vision

**Hey, I'd just like to say thanks to FuTuRe AniMaToR, for a great series. Everybody say hi to her!**

**She's finished her series and left a very heartfelt author's note that made me cry. Like almost all of her stories. Haha.**

**I'm hoping she'll write more for us, because she's amazing and her stories have been there for us forever. I hope she'll write many, many more stories because theyre just so amazing.**

**She was one of the first people to favorite me as an author. Here's her first review of my stories, on LOST: **"this is pretty freakin awesome! I loved jess's line about the cherios...that made me laugh soooo hard! can't wait. to read more! :)"

**That was mid-july…. Of 2011. **

**So I really would love to say thank you to one of the amazing people who have been with me since pretty much the beginning. **

**Thank you, so much. From your friend, Jordan. **

**::::::Jess::::::**

_Amanda._

_She was laying down, chaos raging around her. Her blank stare reflected the stormy gray clouds above her. Occasionally, a rushed, ragged breath or weak whimper would escape her lips._

_The metal of her armor looked faded, scratched, and dented. It looked almost whitewashed; everything looked faded as I looked around; every color except red._

_And the front of Amanda's armor was splattered in red._

_Charlie lay a few feet away, her lifeless hand closed in Amanda's shaking one. Something told me her hand was as cold as the colors around the scene, and my stomach dropped._

_Someone was groaning, and yelling, and I heard the clank of metal on metal. Maybeck stood in between the two girls and a horde of soldiers; he had defeated, it seemed, scores of them. He finished off the group, and fell to his knees near Amanda and Charlie._

_He reached down and grabbed Charlie's wrist, and his face fell. He took a deep breath, and turned away from Amanda, squeezing his eyes shut. His face twisted into a look of pure agony._

_Then he turned back to Amanda, kneeling next to her._

"_M-M-Mayb.."_

"_Hey, Amanda." He said softly, giving her a small smile, despite tears in his eyes._

"_H-Hows… Char… doing?"_

_Maybeck took a breath, leaning over Amanda, looking at the giant, gaping spear-sized hole in her abdomen. He closed his eyes, and leaned back._

"_She's doing great. Just… Just a flesh wound." He said. "A scratch."_

"_G-Good… any.. ne-news?"_

"…_.Yeah…the Queen lied. They're good. The plan worked. Perfectly. Finn's going to get them right now."_

_Something was telling me Finn wasn't going to be getting anyone anytime soon. There was a lifeless clump of armor fifteen feet to the right._

"_J-Jessie?"_

"_She's alright, yeah, she's on her way. And… Finn told me to tell you he loves you."_

"…"

"_Amanda?"_

"_I…"_

"_Hey, it's alright. Relax."_

_He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. When he leaned back, the look of struggle was lost from her eyes- all emotions were lost._

_He slid her eyelids closed as it started to pour. _

"_Sleep, Manda. Go to sleep."_

"NO!" I screamed, thrashing around. "AMANDA! MANDY!"

"Hey-"

"MANDA!"

"No!" someone said. I stopped. "No, Jess, it's me, it's Wills, _please!_"

I calmed down, taking a deep breath. Willa put a hand on my back. I looked around. We were sitting under a tree; we must've been taking a break. The White Castle lurked in the distance, the Red one out of sight.

"What was it? Are they in danger?"

I looked up. Stormclouds brewed on the horizon. For now, it was clear.

"Not yet." I whispered.

**::::::Finn::::::**

The castle lurked in the distance, a storm brewing overhead.

Amanda held my hand as we walked towards it, and Maybeck walked with his arm around Charlie. None of us knew what was to come. We could all be happy and together by tomorrow. Coincidentally, we could all be dead. I rubbed my thumb over the back of Amanda's hand.

"So, when we get there…. We act _civil._ Remember, we're 'on _their_ side' now, okay? Violence is an absolute last resort."

Everyone nodded or said "Yeah."

"So what, do we knock on the door or something?" Maybeck asked.

"I don't know… We'll see when we get there." Charlie said.

"True, but we should really have some kind of plan, shouldn't we?" Amanda mumbled. "So were not _completely_ unprepared."

"Go in, bargain. Get them, get out. Even if it involves force. That's mine." Maybeck grumbled.

"And yours _always_ work out, don't th-"

"Charlie." Amanda cut her off. "Let's not fight. You wanna fight, we're about to walk into our deaths, that's gonna be a fight. Don't start something."

"Start something? Yeah, that's totally what I _aim_ to do. I was putting my input in on a plan."

"Not very constructive criticism." Amanda mumbled.

"_You're _trying to start something!"

"Shut up, both of you!" I yelled. "What's _with _you two?! Just get along, for Pete's sake!" I yelled.

"For _our_ sakes." Maybeck mumbled.

"Really!" I said.

They both glared at the ground.

I sighed. We were almost there.

"We get in, we ask _nicely_, but we're not leaving until we have them."

They nodded, and we arrived at the wall around the castle.

"Ready?" Maybeck breathed. I nodded, and knocked on the door.

**Willa's POV…**

"_Come on! WE HAVE TO RUN!_" Jess screeched from behind me.

"Jess… You're not… as light… as you… look.." Philby panted, struggling to keep up with my pace with the injured teen on his back.

"Put me down! I'll run! I can! Come ON! _IT'S THEIR LIVES!_"

"No. Jess." I said. I stopped, and so did Philby, much to Jess' dismay. "You stay here. Philby will stay with you."

"I'm not letting you-"

"I've got this, Phil. I'm faster than you. Nothing's going to happen."

"Willa-"

"Stop it, Phil. I'm going. You need to help Jess. Get back to the White Queen's Castle. We'll meet you there."

He bit his lip.

"Fine."

I smiled. I gave Jess a hug, and turned to Philby, planting a long kiss on his lips before running away without another word.

True, I could sprint pretty fast. But when it comes to long distances… I'm terrible. I breathe funny and cough and it's bad. But I didn't want Philby in danger. And Jess wasn't looking good.

The castle seemed to be three miles further every step I took.

And suddenly, I heard footsteps thundering behind me.

"_Stop! Stop that, where are you going! _Little girl! Miss!"

I bit my lip, but stopped, panting heavily.

"What!?"

A tall, thin, blonde girl stood, staring at me.

"Alice."

"Yes. Willa."

"How do you know me?" I said, shocked.

"How do you know _me?_" She fired back.

"Um.. In my.. world.. You're famous."

"Of course. Everyone around here keeps saying that! You've got the wrong-"

"I'm not from around here!" I snapped. "Now please, leave me! My friends are going to die if I don't get there in time!"

"What?"

"The red queen! Has my friends! I can't let them-"

"Stop yelling, then! Let's go!"

I glared at her.

"NO! There is no 'let's'. There's no 'we'. It's me! I'm going to find my friends!" I yelled. For some reason, I was _screaming _at this girl. "I have to help them!"

"You're a mess." She mused.

"Shut up!" I said. "Shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

I turned and sprinted at the castle again, leaving this stupid girl where she stood. She'd delayed me. What if I'm too late, now!? What if I can't save them!?

A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed.

…

When I arrived, it was terribly quiet. Maybe I'm too late.

Pushing that thought away, I crept around the walls, looking for the ivy to climb, or a well-placed hole in the giant stone wall. All I could find was a drainage tunnel that fed into a nearby stream, polluting it and dying it a disgusting brown hue.

I bit my lip. Stepping on stone heads and rocks, I made it across the moat.

The liquid coming out of the tunnel, under closer inspection, was grimy. It was slimy, green, some of it dripping so slowly it was covered in mold. There were brown chunks and… well, you really don't want to know. It was bad. It was a sewage tunnel.

"Oh, you guys are _so _lucky I love you."

I took a breath, and stepped into the ankle-high muck with a gag.

**::::::Charlie::::::**

We stared at the ground, kneeling in front of the throne. Finn was to my right, Amanda next to him. Maybeck was to my left.

"Intruders, the lot of you." The Queen mused. "What's to stop me from taking your heads right now?"

I looked up.

"Don't look at me!" The Queen said in a shrill whisper. She nodded at the guard standing behind me, who drove the back end, the stick, of his spear into a pressure point on my back, and I groaned, looking down again. I heard a slight whimper of protest, and saw Amanda staring at me, concerned. I sighed, and we both returned to staring at the marble checkerboard pattern on the floor.

"You've come here in search of your friends, I presume."

I resisted the urge to look at her.

"Answer!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Maybeck said. "We've got something to bargai-"

"It was a yes or no question!" she cut him off. "And you refer to me as Your Majesty."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Maybeck said. The Queen huffed in delight, not catching his sarcasm.

"Well. You're too late for them."

My heart stopped.

"Excuse me, Your Flawless Majesty? I didn't understand…?" Finn mumbled. He seemed out of breath.

"Flawless, huh? I do like this one." You could _hear _her smirk. "Yes, your friends are dead. They escaped, of course, but I've ordered my best men against them, and you see, they've already done them in."

I almost fainted. My breath caught, my throat closed. I bit my lip until I tasted blood, and squeezed my eyes shut. But I couldn't stop this. I was gasping for air.

"You were here to bargain for them, huh?"

"Yes." Finn said. It was a hoarse, anguished whispered.

"Well, now you'll be bargaining for your own lives. What have you got for me?"

I stood.

"Y-Your Majesty." I whispered, stammering from holding back tears. "I… I have this…"

I held up the necklace.

"Deal." She muttered. "All of wonderland- you drive a hard bargain."

I looked at the keepers, almost able to read their gazes. Finn's hand crept to his hidden weapon. Maybeck did the same. Amanda clenched and unclenched her fists, ready to _push_. I looked up at the Queen.

"But you killed my friends." I said. Louder, stronger. "So, you big, fat, ugly Bloody Big Head,"

She gasped. Before she could yell, I cut her off.

"_Bite me._" I yelled. I threw the necklace at the ground, wrestling the spear from the guard behind me, and slamming it into the crystal, shattering it to dust.

"_NO!"_ Bloody Big Head shrieked. "KILL HER! KILL THEM!"

"Get down!" Amanda shrieked. We hit the deck and linked arms, not a moment too soon. Amanda let out a yell as she pushed out in all directions. Card soldiers flew around the room, some falling, limp, to the floor. We all stood, ready to fight.

Chaos erupted. We each had to take on at least three guards, and I soon found myself back-to-back with Amanda.

The card soldier swiped at my head, but I ducked. _Feet._ Jumped. Stab, block. MOVE!

I dove out of the way of a stap, and heard a shriek of pain.

"Amanda!?"

There was blood on her side; apparently, the spear had missed me… But stabbed her in the back.

"No!" I screeched. I stabbed through the _helmet_ of the card. It fell, into a useless heap. Seing the coast was clear for a bit, I dove towards Amanda.

"Manda? I'm sorry! I'm… Oh, god." I whispered, grabbing her hand.

"Char." She said. She didn't sound weak yet; a good sign. But there was blood covering her side, right at the crease in the armor. The few inches it didn't cover.

"Ohmmygod, we have to get you out. Come on! I'll carry you- I-"

"Charlie… it smells like shit in here." She said.

"Amanda! That's not important- it's-"

"By god, Charlie. Calm down! It's literally a scratch compared to what I've survived."

I stopped.

"Huh?"

She moved her armor so I could see the cut. The spear had just barely nicked her. It was a long cut, yes, and bleeding a lot… but you could get worse from falling off the monkey bars.

She shook her head, stood, and helped me up in time for me to see the second wave of soldiers coming. I got ready to fight again.

"STOP!" Someone screeched. I turned to look at the throne, along with every other living being in the room.

"Wills…" Amanda breathed. I was too busy losing my breath again.

_Willa. She's there. She's safe._

A smile crept along my features. _She's brilliant!_

Willa, covered in brown sludge I _really_ hope was mud, stood next to the Queen, one hand firmly gripping her hair. The other was by the Queen's neck. With a long, menacing knife. The Queen's smug, spiteful scowl told me she knew she'd been beat.

"Told you it smelled bad." Amanda whispered.

"You really think that's poop?"

She laughed.

"My nose does."

Willa spoke up.

"Now, Miss Big Head, I think you should call off your guards." She muttered, pressing the knife into her neck.

The Queen glared.

"Well! You heard her!"

"To the dungeons." Willa clarified.

She huffed. "To the dungeons!"

The cards turned and marched out.

"Terribly obedient, aren't they?" Willa laughed. "Now come on. We really should be getting back, shouldn't we, guys? We've got people waiting on us."

We all smiled.

Willa dragged the Queen out, still holding her hostage, with us in tow.

…

**O.o I quite liked that!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**You know what I just realized?**

**Ive been reading in the KK section of ff net since it had 19 stories. I've been writing here since it had 61 stories.**

**I've loved watching it grow, and will keep loving it and adding to it… for a very long time.**

**REVIEW!**

**Dude. I was here since Charbeck was called Maylene.**

**Yeah.**


	24. The Castle

**Jess**

"Isabella Angelo." The queen said calmly. "I'd like to honor you, as you've saved our kingdom _and _brought my sister to me. I'm presenting to you a title, and you will be a righteous knight of Wonderland. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Willa muttered.

She knelt in front of the throne, the Queen's court standing on either side, and a bunch of peculiar Wonderland residents as an audience. The rest of the Keepers and I stood in the front row. Well. I wobbled on one leg, and crutches. The guard's spear had ripped through my flesh and _fractured my bone_. Yeah. Ow. I try not to think about it too much.

Anyway, Willa was the big hero of the day. The Queen had learned what Willa had done as soon as she had dragged the Red Queen's sorry butt into the room (Willa was covered in _poop_, might I add), and immediately decided Willa needed to be rewarded (well, immediately after a shower). I mean, I think we _all_ did a pretty bang-up job, but, hey. We'll let the kid have her glory.

The Queen touched a fancy sword to both of Willa's shoulders.

"I knight you, Willa the Valiant of Wonderland."

_Man, this is cheesy_. I almost laughed. My crutches creaked, and the entire line of keepers looked at me. I shrugged.

"Willa, I may be able to grant you one wish, as a reward." The Queen said. Willa looked down at us. Philby nodded. _What?_

"We just want to go home." Willa mumbled. I smiled. Home sounds nice.

The Queen smiled, too.

"I anticipated that. We've prepared some potion for you all to drink. It'll send you home whenever you're ready."

She nodded.

Not even an hour later, we stood on the balcony, looking out at the beautifully strange snow-covered wonderland.

"Beautiful, huh?" Philby laughed, standing with an arm around Willa's waist. I smiled.

"Yeah. It'll be weird being home." Willa whispered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I just… I want to go home, I guess. I'm tired. So tired."

Phil nodded, leaning over and kissing her neck.

"EWWWwwww…" I mumbled. "PDA!"

Amanda laughed, throwing an arm around me, carefully avoiding my crutches.

"It _is _adorable." She laughed. I nodded.

"Can we go home now!?" Charlie grumbled.

"I'm all for that!" Maybeck said. "It's been great, really, but I want to go home."

"We might just end up in another movie." Philby added.

We all groaned.

"Everyone ready?" Finn mumbled. "May as well try, I mean.

We nodded.

"Drink up."

And we all chugged the small vials.

…

I opened my eyes, feeling a bit carsick. I sat on a bench, in the main street train station, next to Amanda. It was nighttime, but the park had some lights on. The other keepers sat on the floor in front of us, all looking as confused as I felt. My leg was in a walking boot cast, my crutches resting against the bench next to me- a bit of frost was on them, too- so it _had _happened; I'm not crazy.

And suddenly, Philby pulled Willa to him again, pressing his lips to hers. Ew. Finn and Amanda were doing the same. Maybeck and Charlie.

Wow. I'm the _seventh _wheel.

It was then I realized I was wearing skinny jeans. _Skinny jeans._ And a black tank top. And a black, oversized hoodie. And converse. No medieval dress. No suit of armor, no 1910's upper class or lower class or whatever class outfit- everything normal. Everything perfectly normal and 'Jess'.

Well, except the boot. And crutches.

I shakily stood, using the crutches because _crap_, my leg really hurts. Leaving the couples to talk amongst themselves, I managed to get down the stairs without falling. I crutched down Main Street, and had to stop halfway (crutches are _hard work_). I caught my breath, and kept going till I was past the statue and staring up at the castle.

It was dark. Ominous. We're home-yes- but we'll never be home _safe_, I realized.

Suddenly, someone's arms wrapped around me in a hug. Amanda planted a kiss on my temple, and rested her forehead against the side of my head.

"We're home, Jessie."

"Mh-hm. Why are you hugging me?"

"What? I'm not allowed to be affectionate?" She laughed.

"Eh. Affection." I muttered.

"Eh, I know. Not a big hug person." Amanda laughed.

I don't know if it was just to prove her wrong, or maybe because I was happy, too. But I turned and gave her the tightest hug I've ever given anyone. And I laughed. And maybe cried a little.

"Aw," She laughed. "Jess…"

Eventually, the keepers joined us. We sat, facing the Castle.

And something beeped- I almost forgot what a cell phone sounded like.

Finn reached in his pocket (he was now wearing a normal Finn outfit, not medieval clothes), and pulled out his cell phone- Yes, his cell phone- and put it up to his ear.

"Mom? Yeah! I've never been so happy- mom- Mo- _how long!?_ A _month!?_ I'm s- Mom!"

He cringed, and brought the phone away from his ear.

"We've been gone a month." He whispered. We fell silent.

"My mom is going to _kill _me."

"Yeah, but at least-"

We were cut off by a loud explosion. We all jumped. One of my crutches fell, and had Willa not been there, I would've toppled over.

We turned toward the source- the castle. And realized the explosions weren't what we expected. The sky lit up blue and white as fireworks burst over the castle. It was lit up blue.

We watched the amazing display. "It's like… the park knows we're home." Charlie whispered.

We all nodded, but our attention was fixed on the sky. I smiled, resting my head against Amanda.

So, maybe we'll never be home _safe. _But we'll_ always_ have a home.

…**.**

**And that is the pretty terrible ending. Short and sweet. Thank you to all you loyal followers who suggested, reviewed, read- everything!**

**Yeah, that's seriously where it ends. 1000 words of cheesy ending.**

**To those of you asking, YES, LOST II will be continued. But, as you know, it is a story being worked on by two people, and it seems whenever Neon Clouds is free, I've got schoolwork, and whenever Im free to write, Neon's got schoolwork. **

**Go check out ON THE RUN, My new story! Or don't. I really… yeah, I dunnno.**

**REVIEW? ONE LAST TIME?**


End file.
